Nuestra Pequeña Gran Sorpresa
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Con un noviazgo a punto de terminar, Bella y Edward reciben una pequeña y frágil sorpresa que les hará reflexionar sobre los problemas que tenían en su relación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

Edward salió del departamento azotando la puerta con violencia. Emily la niña que vivía dos puertas más adelante lo mirar asustada, por lo regular procuraba ser civilizado con ella, Bella se burlaba al decirle que la niña tenía un enamoramiento con él.

En ese momento no pudo importarle menos, estaba tan furioso que no le interesaba lo que una niña pensara del él. Camino al ascensor y presiono varias veces el botón como si al hacer ayudará a subir la caja metálica más rápido.

-ábrete maldita caja de mierda -maldijo golpeando las puertas de metal-

Largos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y subió presionando ahora el botón del estacionamiento. Durante el descenso intento tranquilizarse viendo su reflejo, pero de sólo recordar la furiosa e indignada cara de Bella lo ponía mil veces peor.

Si tan solo ella lo hubiera negado él le hubiera creído, si le hubiera dicho que lo que había visto había sido un error, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que lo amaba solo a él, Edward estaría con ella en el sofá viendo alguna serie y olvidando la discusión, pero Bella no había dicho nada, tan solo se había mostrado indignada, indignada de algo que ni siquiera había sido dicho en voz alta.

Al llegar al estacionamiento camino a su auto y subió azotando una vez más la puerta para después arrancar a toda velocidad, ni siquiera le importo que el conserje le gritara que tuviera cuidado, en ese momento nada, absolutamente nada le importaba, podía acabarse el mundo y el sería el último en enterarse.

Habían recorrido tan sólo dos cuadras cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo aventó al asiento del copiloto al ver la cara sonriente de Bella en la pantalla, el teléfono dejo de sonar después de varios segundos, pero enseguida volvió a aparecer el rostro de la preciosa castaña, lo mismo se repitió otras tres veces hasta que Edward aun enfadado por la insistencia de Bella decidió contestar con el "manos libres" del auto.

\- ¿¡que mierda quieres Bella?!

Hubo completo silencio del otro lado de la línea, eso no era nada bueno, su novia nunca se quedaba callada y menos cuando implicaba un insulto, solo Dios sabia lo mucho que le molestaba que utilizara insultos con ella.

\- ¿Bella?

Varios autos pitaron y se dio cuenta que se acababa de pasar una luz roja, un conductor lo alcanzo y le levanto el dedo, Edward estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando la voz de Bella le recordó que estaba al teléfono con ella.

-Edward…-gimió de dolor-

\- ¿Bella que pasa? -todo rastro de furia desapareció, ni siquiera le importo reducir la velocidad y ganarse más pitidos, su novia no estaba bien-

-me duele EdwaAHHH.

El grito de dolor de Bella fue lo único que necesito para dar vuelta en el primer retorno que vio y ni siquiera era su retorno, sabía que por las cámaras de seguridad se iba a ganar una buena multa por haber utilizado el retorno del carril de sentido contrario además de casi provocar un accidente por pasarse de un carril a otro sin poner la direccional, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Bella amor, ¿qué pasa?

Escuchaba la pesada respiración de Bella, así como sus gritos de dolor, no importaba cuanto le pidiera que le hablara, Bella solo gritaba y sollozaba. La llamada se cortó y supo que Bella había colgado por accidente o al menos esperaba que haya sido un accidente.

Se maldijo una y otra vez mientras cruzaba las calles lo más rápido que podía, había cruzado más de 15 cuadras sin darse cuenta.

Al entrar al estacionamiento del edificio, se bajó del auto sin este estar apagado por completo y aun con las llaves puestas en la ignición, corrió al elevador, pero no estaba en condiciones de esperar la lenta caja, así que tomo las escaleras escuchando a lo lejos la voz del conserje llamándolo por haberse estacionado en un lugar que no era el suyo.

Subió los cinco pisos hasta llegar a su departamento, ni siquiera le faltaba la respiración cuando llego. Le alarmo ver que Emily tenía una oreja pegada a la puerta de su departamento, Edward la aparto e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¿Por qué estaba gritando?

Edward ignoro la pregunta hecha por Emily y entro a su ahora silencioso departamento, ni siquiera dudo, fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Bella.

Solo había dado un paso dentro de la habitación cuando se quedó en shock, shock al ver a Bella sentada en la cama desecha y repleta de sangre, inconscientemente marco el número en su teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-9.1.1 ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-mi novia...mi novia acaba de tener un bebé en nuestra cama.

 _Y estoy de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia, sé que es algo pequeño este primer capítulo, pero espero les guste y me lo dejen saber en un review._

 _Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

Los paramédicos habían llegado 3 minutos después de que corto la llamada.

Había permanecido junto a la puerta mientras las paramédicos revisaban a Bella e intentaban que les permitiera cubrir al bebé, fue hasta que "el" entró a la habitación que Edward se movió hacia la cama y tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos.

Bella lo miro y comenzó a sollozar, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Edward veía lo asustada que estaba y lo mucho que le necesitaba, ella era la que había tenido al bebé sin nadie que la ayudara y que Dios lo perdone, odiaba haberse marchado y dejarla sola.

-Nena...

-necesitamos llevarla al hospital... ¿Qué relación tiene con ella?

-soy su novio, el padre de bebé

-La -susurro Bella llamando su atención- es una niña Edward

Edward sonrió, tenía una niñita, una niñita de ambos.

-puede acompañarla.

Los paramédicos subieron a Bella a la camilla y la sacaron del departamento bajo la atenta mirada de los vecinos, cuando fue subida a la ambulancia, el conserje entendió porque Edward había dejado el auto en el olvido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las compañeras de Bella veían asombradas como entraba con una bebé en sus brazos, hace menos de 12 horas que había salido caminando del hospital con un vientre plano y ahora tenía una bebé regordeta en brazos.

Edward tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera llenando los papeles de Bella, era pura formalidad ya que, al ser enfermera del hospital, conocían todos sus datos, pero debía de quedarse mientras que Bella era atendida, por fin comprendía porque los padres parecían tan nerviosos en las películas, él quería estar con Bella pero también con la bebé y no podía estar con ninguna.

La sala de espera estaba llena de personas como era normal, había otros hombres que estaban en su misma situación o al menos en una situación parecida, porque estaba seguro de que todos habían vivido un embarazo de 9 meses, no se convirtieron en padres de un momento a otro.

Había preguntado ya 4 veces si Bella había sido llevada a piso **(1)** , pero nadie le decía nada, cuando estaba a punto de demandar ver a Bella vio a lo lejos a Ángela, pediatra del hospital y amiga de Bella.

-Felicidades, acabo de enterarme

-Gracias Angie, ¿crees que pueda pasar a verla?

-Te avisaran cuando la lleven a su habitación Edward -le sonrió con amabilidad, comprendía demasiado bien la poca tolerancia que los hombres tenían- por el momento la están limpiando y asegurándose que no sufrió daños durante el parto, tener un bebé sin atención médica puede ser peligroso, incluso para Bella que sabe el procedimiento.

\- ¿Pero Bella está bien?

-Te aseguro que lo está...Debo de irme si quieres tener a tu hija en la habitación.

-Espera Angie, ¿Con cuántos meses nació? -pregunto Edward temiendo que fuera a estar en incubadora-

-aproximadamente por el peso y la estatura calculamos unas 40 semanas, llego a término el embarazo, es una niña bastante sana a pesar de no haber tenido cuidados prenatales.

\- ¿segura?, Bella no se cuidó en ningún momento y seguía tomando los anticonceptivos, hoy en la mañana se tomó la píldora, yo mismo le di el jugo de naranja para que la acompañara.

-la bebé y Bella están bien, hay veces que los bebés desean tanto nacen que no importa cuántos anticonceptivos tomes, ellos nacerán perfectamente, tu bebita está bien, cuando la terminen de revisar, la llevarán a la habitación, estarás junto con Bella cuando eso ocurra.

Edward asintió y dejo marchar a Ángela, estaba tan nervioso y los segundos pasaban tan lentos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Felicidades Bella -le dijeron en coro sus compañeros de trabajo mientras salían de la habitación-

-te traeremos a la bebé en unos momentos, ya conoces el procedimiento -le dijo Lauren acomodando las sábanas- avisare a Edward para que venga a hacerte compañía.

Bella asintió al mismo tiempo que la teñida cabellera pelirroja de su amiga salía de la habitación. Ni en sus más locos sueños había podido imaginar que tendría un bebé en esas circunstancias, aun le parecía increíble como su vida había cambiado de un momento para otro. En la mañana estaba bien, tenia leves dolores en el vientre bajo, pero creía que se trataban de simples cólicos, había tenido un pequeño retraso de unos cuantos días, pero ahora, se golpeaba mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de que se trataban de pequeñas contracciones.

 _Era enfermera por todos los cielos, ¿como no supo distinguir una contracción de un cólico menstrual?_

La puerta se abrió y apartó la mirada, no quería ver a Edward en ese momento, estaba tan débil que no quería discutir con él.

-Amor, ¿estas despierta?

Recordaba vagamente que Edward le había llamado "amor" mientras hablaba por teléfono después de que no contestara, -pero otra contracción había inundado su cuerpo, después no pude hablar más- Bella no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había dirigido a ella con un sobre nombre cariñoso, ni siquiera supo en que momento dejaron de hacerlo uno con el otro.

Se giró a verlo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su apuesto novio con rosas, globos y un enorme peluche de osos panda en su brazo.

\- ¿qué es todo eso? -pregunto riendo, no quería que Edward entendiera mal y se enojara con ella-

-Bueno...-Dejo las flores en el sofá individual que estaba frente a su camilla, así como soltó los globos los cuales se esparcieron en el techo de la habitación- acabas de ser mami, y creí que...Que estaría bien que te trajera todo esto, ya sabes, sentirte mimada, aunque sea un poco.

-Gracias Edward, es un lindo detalle

Edward sonrió y se acercó a la camilla en donde beso suavemente los labios de Bella que suspiro y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, era tan buena la paz que les rodeaba.

El beso termino demasiado pronto para disgusto de Bella, a veces si solo besaba a Edward los problemas no surgían.

\- ¿qué ocurrió Bella?, Estabas bien cuando me fui

-no lo sé -suspiro jugando con el dobladillo de la sabana que la cubría- estaba enojada, furiosa contigo y de repente el dolor me partía en dos

-perdón por no contestar

-no importa amor, estabas enojado, incluso yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

-pero Bella...

-estas aquí conmigo y estas emocionado por nuestra bebé, eso es lo que importa

-por supuesto que estoy emocionado, es una partecita tuya Bella…siempre voy a estar con ustedes.

\- ¿hablas en serio?, Hemos estado mal los últimos meses y la pelea de hoy sobre...

-te amo Bella, tu eres mi vida, tú y la niña son mi vida ahora

Bella sonrió y tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta lo atrajo para besar sus labios larga y suavemente.

La enfermera decidió entrar en ese momento con el cochecito en donde la bebé se encontraba durmiendo, le habían puesto un trajecito blanco.

-Ya sabes que es ropa provisional Bella, deben de traerle un cambio para cuando se vayan de aquí

-nos encargaremos de eso -respondió Edward pensando en cómo iría a comprar ropa de bebe sin dejar el hospital-

-De acuerdo, ahora papá por favor haga espacio para que pueda entregar a la bebé a su mamá.

Edward se levantó de la camilla y se alejó solo lo suficiente para que la enfermera pudiera poner el cochecito junto a la camilla, la enfermera tomo a la bebé y se la entregó a Bella que estaba sonriendo de anticipación.

-Es una niña bastante tranquila -hablo dejando a la bebé en los brazos de Bella- y bastante sana, realmente eres un caso particular y admirable...Ya sabes el procedimiento Bella, cualquier problema por más mínimo que sea estaré a un timbrado de distancia

-Claro Jess, lo sé y gracias

La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación, prometiendo regresar cuando llegara la hora de comer y traer fórmula si la leche no le bajaba.

Se quedaron los dos solos disfrutando del diminuto ser que hasta hace unas horas no conocían pero que ahora tenía su infinito amor y devoción

Edward se acercó a sus dos chicas no pudiendo estar separadas de ellas, la habitación no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder alejarse más de tres pasos, pero sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ellas lo más que se pudiera.

-es tan bonita -suspiro Bella acariciando la pequeña naricita de la bebe- sabes, nunca pensé que tendría a nuestro bebé por parto natural, aunque sería con anestesia local para que estuvieras ahí y pudiera ver a la niña al nacer, pero definitivamente por parto natural no

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -pregunto con una sonrisa boba, saber que Bella había pensado en tener hijos con él, le decía que no pensaba terminar lo suyo- sé que duele como el infierno aún con la epidural y tú la tuviste sin nada, ni siquiera me tenías a mí para tomar tu mano

-estaba muerta de miedo -suspiro- sólo sentí como algo me estaba partiendo en dos desde adentro, creí que iba a morir, fui a la cama ya que apenas si podía estar de pie, cuando me toque sentí cabello y estaba segura que no se trataba del mío y entonces, con otro dolor en mi vientre bajo supe que estaba por tener un bebé.

\- ¿Eso es posible Bella? Enserio no te diste cuenta

\- ¿Tu notaste algún cambio en mi cuerpo?, Llega a pasar Edward, algunas veces es por tener ovarios poliquísticos **(2)** , es más común de lo que crees, tal vez presente los síntomas, más leves de lo normal y desaparecieron muy rápido, la regla me seguía llegando cada mes y no engorde ni un poco, no había forma de que supiera que estaba embarazada.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora tenemos ha...aun no le escogemos un nombre

-No lo sé, hay quienes tardan meses en escoger un nombre y nosotros tenemos que escogerlo ahora, es tan injusto

-siempre he creído que las mejores cosas llegan de improviso, ella llego de ese modo, así que su nombre también lo hará.

\- ¿siempre sabes que decir?

Edward le sonrió engreídamente, Bella solo rodo los ojos y siguió viendo a la bebé que descansaba en sus brazos.

Era increíble la rapidez con la que amaba a la pequeña, su piel era tan pálida y sus facciones diminutas, estaba hinchada y arrugada, pero eso no le quitaba ni una pisca de lo hermosa que era ante los ojos de sus padres, Bella se rio al notar la mata de pelo en la cima de su cabecita, no tenia absolutamente nada alrededor, solo una mata de rizos que estaba segura seria tan indomables como el cabello de Edward.

Que ella llegara justo en ese momento de su vida, en donde no estaba segura de nada de lo que estaba haciendo, había sido una gran sorpresa, una pequeña gran sorpresa que les cambio la vida sin avisar.

-Gala...Gala Cullen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella logro convencer a Edward de que debía marcharse del hospital y conseguir las cosas necesarias, necesitaban más que un simple cambio de ropa, los pañales y mantas eran fundamentales, además Bella no había expulsado ni una gota de leche así que también debía de conseguir biberones y fórmula. Además de que le advirtió que debía de lavar todo antes de que Gala la usará, así que no tenía permitido regresar al hospital hasta que tuviera la ropa en buenas condiciones.

Fue la noche más larga que Edward pudo pasar, compro las cosas de la lista que Bella le había hecho así como un poco de lo que encontraba en los pasillos y consideraba que podía ser útil, al llegar a casa puso la lavadora y siguió a pie de la letra las indicaciones en la etiqueta de la ropa, no quería que por un descuido su pequeña Gala enfermera, ahora que tenía un nombre se hacía más real, realmente era padre, de verdad había procreado una vida con Bella, ambos compartían un lazo aún mayor, un lazo inquebrantable como lo era un hijo.

El reloj marcaba las 9 en punto de la mañana cuando Edward cargaba en el auto la nueva pañalera que estaba seguro fascinaría a Bella, así como un cambio de ropa para ella, solo había dormido unas cuantas horas y aún en sueños no pudo dejar de pensar en su pequeña familia que le esperaba en el hospital.

Había avisado al trabajo sobre lo ocurrido y aunque no pudieron darle una incapacidad para estar con Bella y Gala más tiempo, si pudo conseguir 3 días libres.

Antes de llegar al hospital se detuvo a desayunar algo rápido además de que aún era demasiado temprano, Bella se enfadaría si la despertaba.

A las doce atravesaba las puertas del hospital y a las doce con quince caminaba por el pasillo en donde se encontraba la habitación, lo habían felicitado demasiadas veces y a todas ellas había respondido alegremente, no podía molestarle, todos le decían lo hermosa que era Gala.

Al estar a tan poca distancia de la puerta 312 aminoro su paso.

Edward miro que "el" estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Bella, estaba hablando con Ángela y ambos parecían bastante preocupados

¿Por qué Ángela estaba hablando con él? No había ninguna razón para que lo hiciera, a menos que...

Edward se negó a pensar siquiera en eso, era simplemente imposible, Bella lo había mandado a casa porque necesitaba que se hiciera cargo de las cosas de la niña, debía de haber una explicación completamente racional que no involucrara a Gala.

 _"Después de todo trabaja aquí, puede solo estar de paso"_

Con eso en mente y paso firme camino hacia la habitación, ambos se voltearon a verle, pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo, el jefe de enfermeras salió de la habitación

-Hola Edward, muchas felicidades, la bebé es preciosa y hermoso nombre el que escogieron

-gracias Eleazar, fue idea de Bella

Asintiendo se hizo aún lado dejando que Edward entrará a la habitación, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso...

-Son hermosas las orquídeas blancas que le has dado a Bella.

Edward asintió y entró a la habitación.

 _"¿orquídeas?, Bella odia las presuntuosas orquídeas"_

Entro a la habitación dispuesto a pedir una buena explicación, pero se detuvo al ver a Bella con Gala en brazos además de que limpio rápidamente una cristalina lágrima de su mejilla.

-Mira quien llegó mi cielo, Papi está aquí con nosotras.

Edward sonrió y se acercó a la camilla a tomar a su bebé, la había extrañado tanto.

-es una niña de papi, lloro a los 10 Minutos de que te marchaste.

-Que puedo decir, soy encantador

-engreído

Ambos rieron y la puerta se abrió, el ambiente se volvió tenso cuando Edward se dio cuenta de quién era.

-creo que me voy Bella, tal vez podamos hablar en otro momento

-Claro James

" _Así que ese es tu nombre jodido bastardo"_

-Felicidades a ambos, es una niña preciosa

-Lo es -dijo Edward fulminándolo con la mirada- es tan hermosa como su madre.

La mirada verde esmeralda de Edward dejaba en claro que tanto Gala como Bella le pertenecían, eran suyas y ningún rubio teñido le iba a quitar a sus dos mujeres, James sonrió burlón y salió de la habitación.

-Así que...-Hablo Bella para romper el tensó ambiente, era la más grande cobarde en la tierra- ya pensaste como le diremos a nuestros padres sobre nuestra pequeña sorpresa

Edward gimió y se llevó la cabecita de Gala a la nariz, necesitaba su suave y rico aroma a bebé para olvidar el drama que haría su suegra y madre, más su madre que nunca había aceptado por completo a Bella como su novia.

 **(1) En mi ciudad se le llama "llevarlas a piso", una vez están lo suficientemente recuperadas para entregarles al bebe.**

 **(2) los ovarios poliquísticos son una de las principales causas de tener un embarazo sin síntomas e incluso puede que no le crezca la barriga, se pueden presentar nauseas y dolor en los senos, pero son muy leve y no suele durar tanto tiempo, además de que, sigue presentándose la menstruación, por esa razón muchas mujeres no notan nada extraño en su cuerpo y llegan a termino del embarazo sin siquiera saber que estaban embarazadas.**

Hola chicas, gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a esta nueva historia, me alegra que les haya gustado.

Me han preguntado cuando actualizare y por el momento procurare actualizar dos veces por semana, tengo la mayoría de los capítulos listo solo que debo de darles una revisada antes para estar segura.

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar un Review con cualquier duda, teoría o lo que quieran.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La primera noche con una bebé en casa había sido caótica.

Gala había dormido en medio de los dos ya que no tenían cuna, le habían cambiado el pañal sobre la cama a lo cual Gala termino orinando sobre las sábanas

-Soy enfermera, he cambiado pañales por 7 años y no pude ponerle el pañal a tiempo a mi hija.

Ambos se reían y Edward se burlaban diciendo que Gala no podía dejarla sin ninguna experiencia de madre.

Era un gran cambio el tener a la bebé con ellos, no solo no dormían toda la noche, sino que estaban en constante alarma al pensar que podrían aplastar a la niña, que la niña durmiera con ellos era tan bueno como complicado.

Por eso al cuarto día, justo después de que Edward hubiera regresado del trabajo y se hubieran ido los tres a la cama y con Gala despertando cada tres horas para pedir de comer, demostrando los fuertes y saludables pulmones que poseía, considero el comprar la cuna el fin de semana, después de salir de la oficina a medio día.

Bella había estado de acuerdo pues ya no quería tener que cambiar las sábanas y lavarlas, era más fácil lavar las pequeñas de una cuna que las de la cama matrimonial pero, la madrugada del sábado justo a las 4 de la mañana la hora en que Gala pedía de comer reconsidero si estaba dispuesto a dejar de ver a su pequeña mientras comía, era algo íntimo entre los tres, Gala despertaba llorando, Edward la atraía a sus brazos y la arrullando mientras Bella iba a preparar el biberón, después cuando regresaba, se acurrucaban los tres y se quedaban dormidos después de que Gala terminara con la última gota de leche.

Estaban los tres coordinados, y si Gala tenía su cuna y su habitación la cual sería el que hasta entonces era el estudio, Edward dejaría de formar parte de su ritual diario.

-Bella...

\- ¿Que? -murmuro adormilada, Gala se había quedado dormida 5 minutos antes y aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo que tenía para descansar-

\- ¿Realmente tenemos que conseguirle una cuna?

\- ¿porque preguntas eso? ¿No puedes esperar a que el sol salga para que hablemos sobre cunas?, iremos por ella y listo.

-tienes razón, pero... ¿No crees que es mejor que duerma aquí con nosotros?, Nos tendrá a los dos junto a ella, ya sabes, calor paternal y si la dejamos dormir en cuna, estará solita

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos "colecho"?

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Bella lo miro mal y le aventó la almohada a la cara

-colecho es que los niños duerman con los padres, tú quieres que Gala duerma con nosotros así que practicaríamos colecho

-pues sí, ¿Te parece mal?

Bella lo sopeso por un minuto, vio a la diminuta bebe que estaba estirada en medio de ellos y que tenía el chupete de princesas en su rosada boquita.

-No, me gusta tenerla aquí -suspiro tomando la pequeña manita de Gala- ahora duérmete, que te mandaré a ti a preparar el otro biberón.

-Me he ofrecido

-Si claro, eres el primero en tomarla apenas hace un ruido y no hay manera de que me la entregues.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos semanas después, Bella estaba recostada en el sofá con una dormida Gala sobre su vientre, cuando Edward entró con su madre a la sala de estar. Esmerald Cullen siempre había recalcado el poco sentido de la elegancia y etiqueta que Bella poseía y en ese momento vestida con unos leggins negros, una playera con vomitó de bebé y con un chongo alto pero desordenado era duramente juzgada por la mirada azulada de Esme, quien lucía su siempre impecable traje sastre de tres piezas color blanco, sus brillantes perlas y su cabello pulcramente peinado, a Bella le sorprendía como su suegra podía entrar con tanta seguridad a un tribunal vistiendo de blanco y aun así imponiendo miedo y respeto, ella era como "Legally Blonde" **(1)** solo que en lugar de rosa, utilizaba blanco.

Bella sabía perfectamente porque su suegra les había honrado con su presencia, así como porque Edward la acompañaba, había demandado hablar con ellos dos y como el bufete de abogados en donde trabajaba Edward era propiedad de un amigo íntimo de la familia Cullen, Edward no había tenido problemas en salir temprano.

-hola Esme, ¿qué tal has estado?

-dejémonos de tonterías Isabella, sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí y no estoy nada contenta con ninguno de los dos.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, después de todo su madre también la había reprendido por teléfono por haberle enviado una imagen de los tres juntos aun en la camilla del hospital con la simple frase de "son abuelos", aunque su madre se había reído después y asegurado que ya todo Forks sabia de su nieta pues Charlie su padre, había ido a la tienda y regalado chocolates **(2)** a todo aquel que se había cruzado en su camino. Bella estaba segura de que su suegra no se comportaría de la misma manera.

-lo sentimos mamá -hablo Edward caminando a tomar a Gala en brazos- fue idea mía el enviar la foto

-tuvieron nueve meses para decirnos que esperaban un bebe, -dijo sentándose en el sofá individual- pero se quedaron callados, ¿Qué estaban pensando?

-las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso Esme -hablo Bella muy nerviosa, su suegra por lo regular tendía a callar a las personas cuando algo no le gustaba o no le parecía- yo no supe del embarazo hasta el momento en que me puse de parto.

Bella no sabía si el silencio sepulcral que se situó en el departamento le daba miedo o alegría, con su suegra no sabía cómo interpretar las cosas.

-saben perfectamente que detesto las bromas y está es de muy mal gusto

-No bromeamos mamá, Bella se puso de parto y nos sorprendió a los dos, Gala nació de improviso.

Esme no se creía ni un poco lo que su hijo y nuera le decían, era simplemente imposible, nunca había creído nada de eso de que no se daban cuenta de que estaban embarazadas, una madre siempre lo sabía.

-Le traje algo a la niña -dijo sacando el pequeño obsequio de su enorme bolso, iba a seguirles la corriente por única vez-

Bella tomo el obsequio y lo desenvolvió dejando ver la caja con el dibujo del colgante musical para dormir con estrellas y lunas.

-es preciosos Esme, no te hubieras molestado

-Es mi nieta, se supone que debo de molestarme, ahora porque no me llevas a la habitación para colocarlo en la cuna en lo que tú y yo hablamos de eso de no darte cuenta del embarazo.

Las sonrisas en el rostro de Bella y Edward se congelaron, esto definitivamente no le gustaría ni un poco y la serenidad que aparentaba desaparecería.

-Bueno...Verás Esme, la niña duerme con nosotros en nuestra habitación

-lo entiendo perfectamente, no han tenido tiempo de preparar la habitación y tienen la cuna en su habitación.

-no tiene cuna, Edward y yo decidimos que duerma con nosotros en nuestra cama

\- ¿Cómo se les ocurre?, la niña necesita su habitación y cuna propia

-Aun es una bebé, nos necesita a nosotros, no estar sola.

-Claro, ¿eres la experta no?

-Al menos yo no planeo dejar a mi hija con la niñera 24/7

Justo después de decir esas palabras, Bella se arrepintió, su suegra la odiaba más de lo que quería aceptar y ahora definitivamente ese odio aumentaría. La crianza de Edward bajo la tutela de niñeras nunca se mencionaba, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero estaba prohibido mencionarlo frente a Esme quien había preferido su vida laboral que estar al pendiente de un pequeño bebé enfermizo que demandaba demasiada atención.

Gala comenzó a removerse, Bella la tomo de inmediato y fue a la habitación a cambiarle el pañal, Edward las dejo marchar.

\- ¿Por qué Gala?, Es tan simple, ¿han pensado en un segundo nombre?

No le sorprendía que su madre atacara, solo que no pensó que fuera con el nombre de su hija, era su nieta, pero de su madre podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-No es simple mamá -suspiro y se sentó frente a ella- es lindo y le queda perfecto

-Pues deberían de pensar un segundo nombre, es egoísta dejar que no lleve un nombre que imponga respeto, habiendo tantos nombres como Brigitte, Elizabeth, Edith...Esmerald

-Bella escogió el nombre y a ambos nos ha gustado.

-eso no es pretexto, Gala es tan...

Milagrosamente el teléfono de Esme sonó y por supuesto que iba a contestar, Esmerald Cullen nunca dejaba que el buzón contestara por ella, Edward por primera vez agradeció el lema de su madre pues no creía estar dispuesto a escuchar que hablara mal del nombre de su hija, era solo un nombre y su madre lo estaba exagerando como siempre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Treinta minutos era más del tiempo que se llevaba cambiar el pañal sucio de un bebe y aún más si este no necesitaba ser cambiado, pero Bella solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo encerrada en la habitación, lamentablemente no podía esconderse para siempre por eso mismo gimió cuando Edward entro por la puerta.

-no es justo que mis dos mujeres me abandonen

-no lo sentimos -aseguro Bella cargando a Gala que hasta entonces había permanecido acostada en los almohadones-

-mi madre me ha pedido que vaya a comprar su soda dietética favorita al minisúper que queda a dos cuadras, no tardare

-No me dejes con tu madre Edward, va a estar furiosa conmigo

-Prometo no tardar

Edward salió de la habitación y dejo a Bella con Gala, debían de enfrentarse a Esme y sin duda no iba a ser para nada amable, Esme no conocía la palabra amable cuando se trataba de Bella, aún le sorprendía que le permitiera llamarla Esme en lugar de Esmerald, aunque tenía la sospecha que solo lo hacía por complacer a su esposo e hijo.

-bueno pequeña, creo que debo de ser la adulta responsable

Gala se removió un poco pero no se despertó de su profundo descanso, Bella la rodeo con almohadones y la dejo dormir, además, no creía que su suegra la quisiera cargar.

Regreso a la sala de estar en donde Esme la esperaba impaciente.

-lo siento por la tardanza, pero ya sabe cómo es tener un bebe, demandan demasiado y a veces no sabes cómo separarte de ellos, aunque sea solo unos metros.

-aceptaste demasiado rápido a la niña, ¿no te parece? -la sutileza no era una característica de Esme o al menos no lo era para con Bella-, digo, no crees que al menos deberías de estar en shock, o parecer algo desorientada y miedosa al no saber qué hacer con una niña.

-soy enfermera y he asistido a infinidad de partos, se cuidar a un niño.

-sí, pero no es cualquier niño, es mi nieta y estas aquí, pareciendo como si nada te sorprendiera, fuiste madre de la noche a la mañana y lo aceptaste sin más

\- ¿y que se supone que hiciera?, ¿llorar porque tengo una niña que cuidar?, ¿desatender a la niña?, ¿no amarla como la amo?

-al menos podrías ir al psicólogo y parecer mortificada

\- ¿y eso en que me ayudaría?, Gala me necesita y no voy a gastar mi tiempo en estúpidos psicólogos que me digan que ame a mi hija porque ya lo hago, claro que pase por un shock, fui yo la que la pario en la habitación completamente sola, no usted ni nadie, fui yo, solo yo sé cómo me siento con respecto a todo esto

-por supuesto que lo haces, tuviste el tiempo para asimilarlo

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-no te creo Isabella, tú sabias perfectamente del embarazo y se lo ocultaste a mi hijo

\- ¿y que ganaba con ocultárselo?, Gala es su hija, ambos hubiéramos estado felices si me hubiera dado cuenta del embarazo

-si claro -bufo poniéndose de pie y arreglando su impecable chaqueta blanca- hare la prueba de paternidad cuando menos te lo esperes y si resulta ser la niña del pelafustán **(3)** con el que te veías lo lamentaras Isabella.

Esme salió del departamento completamente furiosa e indignada, se jactaba de ser una persona honesta capaz de poder sacar la verdad a cualquiera, -por eso las leyes le iban tan bien-, y por consiguiente detestaba profundamente la cara de mosca muerta de Isabella. Esme había escuchado cuatro meses atrás como Edward le contaba a su padre en la comodidad de la biblioteca que temía que Isabella se estuviera viendo con un compañero del trabajo, creía saber quién era el hombre, pero que, lamentablemente solo lo conocía de vista.

Pero Isabella no había dicho absolutamente nada, incluso se había atrevido a molestarse y alzarle la voz. Aunque lo cierto es que esperaba que ese cabello rebelde y ojos grisáceos fueran por Edward, amaba a Gala, era su nieta independientemente de quien desafortunadamente fuera su madre, pero su hijo era lo más importante para ella y no toleraría que la niña que el reconociera como hija fuera de otro, Isabella lo lamentaría el resto de su vida si ese fuera el caso.

Por otro lado, Bella se encontraba en el departamento sin entender porque se había ganado tal grado de desconfianza con Esme.

 _¿De quién hablaba y porque quería hacerle una prueba de paternidad a su hija?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(1) Legally Blonde es un largometraje del año 2001 de la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, dirigido por Robert Luketic, protagonizado por Reese Witherspoon y Selma Blair, así como el actor Luke Wilson y producido por Marc Platt.**

 **(2) cuando nace un bebe, es tradición que el padre/madre regale chocolates si es niña y habanos (cigarro, puro, etc.) si es niño, en este caso Charlie regalo chocolates en honor a hacer abuelo de una niña**

 **(3) Persona holgazana, despreciable e insignificante**

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero sus opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que se les antoje en un review. Leo cada uno de ellos, solo que muchas veces no tengo tiempo de contestar.

Como ven a Esme tampoco le pareció muy normal que Bella tomara tan bien la llegada de Gala además de que ella también conocía sobre James.

Nos vemos el martes con el siguiente capítulo, besos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Gala cumplía dos meses de haber llegado a su vida, las peleas entre ambos habían disminuido, Edward estaba seguro de que se debía a que Gala había llegado para reforzar su relación, mientras que Bella pensaba que se trataba a que solo estaba en el departamento sin salir siquiera al lobbie del edificio.

Habían caído en una buena rutina, Edward llegaba de trabajar a las 7, jugaba con la niña en lo que Bella se duchaba y preparaba la mesa, cenaban a la las 10 ya estaban en la cama durmiendo a Gala mientras ambos hablaban de su día, aunque era Edward quien llevaba la conversación de su día en la oficina pues Bella solo contaba sobre los avances que Gala tenía, ahora con dos meses podía levantar la cabecita por cortos periodos de tiempo y reconocer las voces de sus dos padres, aunque por supuesto era la de Bella la cual buscaba con mayor regularidad.

Esme había regresado a pasar tiempo con su nieta, así como Carlisle quien se negó a sostenerla aludiendo que podía tirarla o que, en tal caso, manchar su costoso traje, no ayudó en nada cuando Gala vomitó un poco de leche en el saco de Esme, Bella intento disculparse, pero Esme le restó importancia y fue a limpiarse al cuarto de baño.

La conversación que mantuvieron aquel día no se volvió a repetir y Bella acepto que era normal que Esme pensara de ese modo con respecto del embarazo, pero seguía sin saber porque había amenazado con la prueba de paternidad ni mucho menos sabía de quién hablaba.

No se había atrevido a preguntarle a Edward.

Su relación era como meses atrás cuando no discutían por cada cosa, aunque por más que quisieran olvidar aquellos tiempos difíciles, era imposible que no se presentará otra discusión.

Fue una noche, los tres dormían, Gala se había terminado su biberón, tenía el chupete en la boca, estaba limpia y calientita pero aun así soltaba uno que otro gemido, Edward llevaba 20 minutos escuchándola y cada vez se iba molestando más y más pues Bella solo la había arrullado un poco y siguió durmiendo.

-Bella, Gala tiene molestias

-la niña está bien Edward -murmuro Bella adormilada, había sido un día particularmente difícil y estaba agotadísima- se quedará dormida en cuestión de minutos

-pues ya han pasado minutos y no deja de moverse ni de gemir, creo realmente que algo le pasa

-Edward...

-Has algo, eres su madre, atiéndela

-Y tu su padre -protesto perdiendo repentinamente el sueño- si tanto te molesta que Gala este gimiendo sostenla en brazos y arrúllala por todo el maldito departamento si se te da la puta gana

-No sabía que te molestará cuidarla

-Eres un imbécil -le arrojo la almohada y se levantó de la cama-

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues ya que según tú me molesta cuidar a mi hija, voy a dormir a la sala

-No puedes dejarnos solos

Pero Bella se había marchado ya, Edward atrajo a la niña y la arrulló por los siguientes 20 minutos, pero Gala no dejaba de hacer ruiditos, incluso había aumentado, así que cansado la dejo que siguiera haciéndolo y se quedó dormido aun escuchándola. El sonido de su despertador fue lo que lo despertó, Bella estaba junto a él alimentando a Gala. Iba a levantarse para alistarse para el trabajo cuando Bella hablo, Edward ni siquiera se lo esperaba, habían pasado días sin hablarse que pensó que volvería a ocurrir.

-Estuvo haciendo eso todo el día -susurro Bella aún sin verlo- me canse de intentar que dejara de hacerlo, le llame a mi madre, a tu madre e incluso a Ángela y las tres me dijeron que era normal, Gala solo está comenzando a balbucear, mi madre dijo que yo hacía lo mismo de bebé.

Edward asintió y se marchó al cuarto de baño, cuando salió con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en la cadera, Bella estaba dormida y Gala seguía haciendo esos ruiditos, al acercarse comprobó que, de hecho, Gala estaba dormida.

Se vistió y preparo para ir al trabajo, pero antes de salir, regreso y beso la mejilla de Bella

-te amo.

Debían de trabajar aún más para que los problemas no los afectarán, ahora tenían a una niña en que pensar y ninguno de los dos quería hacerla sufrir.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Bella nunca se había puesto a pensar si sería capaz de dejar su trabajo por sus hijos, secretamente admiraba a Esme por seguir sus sueños laborales y no detenerlos por un hijo, pero, al tener a Gala entre sus brazos no se creía capaz de dejarla en una guardería, además debía de hablar con Edward cierto asunto que había quedado pendiente.

Tal vez lo dejaría pasar y ya se inventaría algo cuando Edward preguntara, pero no contaba con los planes que él tenía.

Se encontraban cenando, Edward había llegado más tarde de lo habitual, por eso Gala ya se encontraba dormida en la cama rodeada de almohadas mientras Bella y Edward disfrutaban del pastel de carne.

\- ¿Crees que te den vacaciones dos meses después de que termine tu incapacidad por maternidad?

\- ¿Vacaciones?

-Sí, estaba pensando que sería bueno ir a Forks a visitar a tus padres, René me llamo y me dijo lo difícil que les es comprar los billetes de avión, ya hablé con mi jefe y no hay problema. Así que podemos ir a visitarlos y que Gala conozca a sus abuelos maternos, se lo mucho que los extrañas.

Sabía que sus padres no tenían una muy buena economía, su padre había sido herido de bala en un asalto por unos malandros que desgraciadamente escogieron el tranquilo pueblo de Forks para asaltar el minisúper, el disparo había sido en la pierna, discapacitándolo para seguir trabajando y por ende recibió una jubilación temprana, el sueldo de su madre como camarera en el "Forks Coffee Shop and Family Restaurant" no era mucho, por eso Bella les mandaba una parte de su cheque, aunque su padre había dejado en claro que no aceptaría más su ayuda pues ahora estaba Gala y ella debía de ser su prioridad.

\- ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos antes de que Gala naciera?

Esa no era la respuesta que Edward estaba esperando, pero tenía que ser sincera con él ya que hablaba de un futuro incierto para ella.

-lo recuerdo -mantuvo la amargura de ese día al margen-

-Tú me preguntaste que porque no estaba en el hospital en ese momento

-Si.

-bueno pues...Ocurrió algo y me tuve que marchar antes del mediodía.

Edward frunció el ceño sin entender nada, ¿que era tan importante como para marcharse sin avisarle aun sabiendo que el pasaría por ella cuando su turno terminará?

\- ¿Que ocurrió?

-Me despidieron

\- ¿Qué?, No pueden despedirte Bella, no pueden hacerlo por...

-Lo hicieron antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada, no cometieron ningún delito **(1)** ni nada, estaba tan enojada en ese momento y entonces tu llegaste y comenzaste a gritar y yo explote y...

-Bella -la silencio, no necesitaba el parloteo en ese momento- ¿qué te dijo Eleazar cuando llegamos con la niña?

-Eleazar dijo que la cuenta quedaba cubierta para evitar problemas y como un favor -se encogió de hombros- yo ya no era empleada así que ya no tenía seguro, Eleazar fue ese día a decirme que esto no cambiaba la decisión del despido, solo me ayudarían con la cuenta si prometía no demandar

\- ¿Porque te despidieron?, eres una buena enfermera Bella y no lo digo porque seas mi mujer, cualquiera que te conozca...

-eso ya no importa Edward, no voy a recuperar mi trabajo así que no tengo problemas en ir con mis padres cuando tú consigas las vacaciones.

Edward se abstuvo de decir otra cosa, ahora que sabía la mayoría de la historia, ese día Bella necesita que la consolarán y el solo había llegado a atacarla.

-Aun puedes demandar -hablo retomando la cena, debía de actuar lo más normal que pudiera- tienes a una bebé y eres algo así como madre soltera, ya que no estás casada ni comprometida conmigo

-gracias por apoyarme -le sonrió- pero no quiero regresar, trabajaría bajo la supervisión de Alice y no me apetece tenerla sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo.

Edward no pregunto quién era Alice, aunque era obvio que ella era la responsable del despido de Bella.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

La segunda tanda de vacunas llegó para la tortura de Bella, quien lloro aún más que Gala, Edward no había podido acompañarlas así que estaban las dos solas sollozando en el taxi, al llegar al departamento Bella dio de comer y baño a Gala para después meterla al portabebés en donde durmió la mayor parte del día.

Cuando llegó Edward las encontró en la alfombra de la sala, Gala vestía solo con un pañalero y balbuceando a Bella que le hacía cariñitos en la barriga y en las manitas ocasionando que soltara uno que otro intento de risa.

\- ¿Cómo están mis dos hermosas mujeres?

-Me han pinchado Papi, -hablo Bella con fingiendo ser la voz infantil de Gala- y mami ha llorado más que yo

Gala comenzó a balbucear como si realmente estuviera entendiendo lo que Bella decía, Edward la sostuvo en brazos riendo de las ocurrencias de sus mujeres, pero al tener su cuerpecito en sus manos se asustó por lo caliente que estaba.

-Es normal -le tranquilizó Bella poniéndose de pie- algunos bebés les da temperatura después de las vacunas, mientras no suba demasiado Gala estará bien por la mañana

Edward asintió, después de todo, Bella era la experta así que se quedó jugando en la alfombra con Gala mientras Bella les observaba.

\- ¿el pañalero es nuevo? -pregunto notando el pañalero blanco con un osito sonriente en la barriga-

-Sí, hemos pasado al centro comercial, necesitábamos ropa

\- ¿tú también?

-Sí, yo...-El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro- la leche me ha bajado y ningún sostén me ha quedado.

Bella se rio cuando Edward dejo a Gala sobre la alfombra y se abalanzó hacia ella, levantando en el proceso la camiseta.

-Son el doble de su tamaño -gimió Edward tomando ambos pechos en sus manos-

-Quédate quieto -demando Bella apartándolo de encima suyo- están sensibles y no tienes permitido tocarlos, son de Gala

-Pero Bella...

Bella negó y fue a la cocina, Edward enfurruñado regreso su atención a Gala que se reía de él.

-te propongo un trato -levante a la bebé para que lo viera directo a los ojos- si hoy duermes más de 3 horas seguidas, cuando tengas 5 te dejare comer más dulces en Halloween aun cuando mamá haya dicho que son suficientes.

Gala hizo ruiditos y Edward lo tomo como su aceptación, tenían un trato e iban a cumplirlo.

Media hora después cuando los tres estaban a punto de sentarse a cenar, el timbre sonó, Edward fue a abrir la puerta no sin antes besar castamente los labios de Bella.

Al abrir la puerta la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció cuando vio quien estaba esperando.

-Hola, ¿está Bella? Le he traído un regalo a la niña.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **(1) En México, los empleadores que despidan a mujeres embarazadas serán castigados con hasta 3 años de prisión.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward apartó el expediente que tenía sobre su escritorio, desde la noche anterior no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera por qué James había ido a su casa a esa hora del día.

Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara después de dejarle en claro que su mujer e hija estaban indispuestas pues las vacunas las habían dejado agotadas.

Cuando regreso a la cocina y vio que Bella intentaba amamantar a Gala sin ningún éxito, decidió dejar para después la conversación de a quien había metido a su casa cuando él no estaba.

Pero ahora, con un caso legal que debía de resolver y su mente sin poder concentrarse se arrepentía de no haber afrontado las cosas en ese momento, además Gala no había cumplido su trato y le había gustado estar pegada al seno de Bella incluso si no tomaba nada de leche, descubrió que el pezón de su madre era más rico que el chupete.

Otra cosa era que debía de asegurarse que el chucho no volviera a entrar con tanta facilidad al edificio, Bella no se creería si volvía a decirle que se trataba de una equivocación de departamento, además no estaba seguro que James volviera a ir cuando él estuviera en casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella acababa de sacar otra carga de ropa limpia de la lavadora, Esme podía ser insoportable en ocasiones, pero tenía muy buen gusto y le debía muchísimo por comprar la ropa que Gala necesitaba, aunque también significaba lavar enteritos, gorros, guantes y mantas por montón, era más ropa de Gala que suya y de Edward.

Los continuos grititos de Gala la hacían reír, debía recordar constantemente no ser una sobreprotectora, cuando trabajaba en el hospital hablaba con sus compañeras de lo exageradas que eran algunas madres, más de una vez tuvo que atender a un bebé con un simple cólico.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa de la cocina, lo tomo y sonrió al ver de quién era el mensaje que había llegado.

 _"¿La niña está mejor? Espero que la temperatura no haya subido *carita sonriente*...James"_

 _"Está perfectamente, ¿cómo sabías que estaba con temperatura?"_

 _"No te lo dijo eh..."_

Bella suspiro y dejo el móvil sobre la mesa, miro a Gala que se encontraba en el columpio mecedor en la sala de estar intentando comerse su manita, ya decía ella que la cajita musical no era algo que Edward le daría a su hija, ¿por qué no le había dicho que James había ido a casa?

-Tu Papi me saca de quicio en ocasiones

Gala le ignoro y siguió comiéndose la manita, Bella suspiro y siguió con las cosas que debía de hacer en casa, no se molestaría por algo tan insignificante como la omisión de una visita, no valía la pena discutir.

Gala hizo una pedorreta con la boca, lo que ocasiono que se asustara, por un segundo se quedó en silencio para después romper a llorar, Bella fue por ella y la meció hasta que se calmo

-mami está aquí bonita, no pasa nada.

Podía tener un montón de cosas por hacer, pero podían esperar, ser mamá era dejar todo a un lado cuando tu hijo te necesitaba y Gala la necesitaba, aunque fuera solo por un pequeño susto que había quedado en el olvidado muy pronto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella y Edward disfrutaban de Gala cuanto podían, sin darse cuenta la niña crecía y comenzaba a dejar viejos hábitos y adquiría nuevos que cautivaban a sus dos padres.

Con 5 meses Gala había comenzado a comer papillas de frutas o verduras, más de una vez Edward intento darle la cena, aunque termino con papilla en el cabello, Bella terminaba de darle la cena riéndose junto con Gala por la poca habilidad de Edward con el juego del avioncito.

Habían tenido problemas con respecto a Gala más que con su relación, Esme se había escandalizado al ver que Gala ya podía sentarse, su experiencia como madre le decía que la niña se lastimaría la espalda al sentarse tan pequeña.

Bella tuvo que respirar y tratar de no matar a sus suegros y a Edward, ella conocía a su bebé, pasaban todo el día juntas, no necesitaba que vinieran y le dijeran que debía o no de hacer, incluso había ignorado consejos de su madre cuando creyó no ser necesarios.

Pensar en su madre en ocasiones le frustraba, no sabía con que se encontraría en casa cuando fueran de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas, su madre solía trabajar horas dobles tan solo por cumplir algún capricho que se le antojaba y que en palabras de ella "era absolutamente necesario", temía que un costoso regalo para Gala fuera la causa de que las tres veces que había llamado a casa, su padre le dijera que René no se encontraba.

Pero su madre era de esa forma y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, ahora que ella era madre, valoraba aún más las cosas que antes no había notado que Rene hacía por ella.

Pero a pesar de ser madre y ama de casa de tiempo completo -un trabajo aún más exhaustivo que tener turno doble en el hospital- aún se reunia con sus amigas del hospital que habían ido más veces de las que podía contar a visitarlas y llevado obsequios para Gala, James no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Gala, ya que había decidido tomar los turnos de la noche o hacer dobles, la única vez que había ido a visitarlas, Edward no lo había dejado pasar.

Jessica y Lauren eran las más emocionadas con Gala, pues al estar, casada y comprometida respectivamente, imaginaban que pronto estarían en el lugar de Bella.

Comentarios como, _"Se parece tanto a Edward", "Tiene tu cabello Bella", "Que hermosos ojos verdes", "Es tan bonita y rellenita",_ eran los que siempre escuchaba hacia su pequeña Gala.

Gala era una niña preciosa que ahora que la hinchazón había desaparecido y sus facciones se iban definiendo, Bella podía notar los rasgos similares que encontraba en su hija, aunque como la mayoría aseguraba, Gala se parecía demasiado a Edward, incluso ese mechón extraño en la parte alta de su cabeza había crecido al igual que al rededor, ahora ya no parecía pájaro loco, aunque seguía teniendo un cabello indomable que Bella simplemente le ponía una diadema de tela para ocultarlo, aunque el tono ciertamente era el de Bella pero tenía reflejos más claros que solo ellos, como padres habían notado, sus ojos que al nacer eran grisáceos fueron adquiriendo el tono verde esmeralda que tanto caracterizaba a su papi, aunque Edward aseguraba que tenía pequeñas motitas cafés, Bella no le creía en absoluto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gala podía pasar horas en el columpio sin molestarse o aburrirse, en la cama intentando comerse su pie o en el portabebés con su chupete, pero estar en el asiento especial para el avión no le gustaba, había llorado apenas entraron al aeropuerto, Bella la amamanto hasta que se quedó dormida y no la dejo sobre la carriola ni en el asiento hasta que la azafata lo demandó pues el avión tenía que despegar, el vuelo de Arizona a Seattle duraba cuatro horas y fueron las horas más largas de su vida, Gala estaba de malas y solo se controlaba un poco al estar en brazos de Edward pues Bella no era su persona favorita en ese momento, no la quería más que para darle leche y utilizar su pezón como chupete cuando se le daba la gana.

Casi al aterrizar Gala se había calmado lo suficiente para que los pasajeros no siguieran quejándose, aunque Edward sabía que se trataba por la papita salada triturada que le había dado cuando Bella había ido al baño.

Al bajar del avión fueron por las maletas, Edward maldijo pues las maletas tardaban en salir y Gala estaba comenzando a molestarse por estar rodeada por tantas personas desconocidas y por el ruido que hacían y no la dejaban dormir. Eran tan solo dos maletas y ambas tardaron más de 30 minutos en salir por la banda. Al por fin tener las maletas salieron a encontrar a los padres de Bella, no fue tarea difícil, ya que la rubia cabellera brincolina de Rene resaltaba, podía estar en los cincuenta, pero su cabello no tenía ni una cana.

Edward había olvidado lo frágil que Charlie realmente era, al verlo de lejos solo notabas al hombre alto y fornido con bigote y la expresión que intimidaba, pero al acercarse y prestarle mayor atención, podías notar que necesitaba del bastón para poder mantenerse de pie y caminar, así como debía de ir más lento pues su pierna derecha -la que había sido herida- cojeaba más de lo que se debería.

Bella le había dicho que Charlie se había negado a otra operación, pues eso significaba sacar dinero de la cuenta de ahorro para los estudios de Bella y Charlie no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que tenía ahorrado para su única hija, así que se negó, imposibilitando aún más el poder conseguir un trabajo incluso de vigilancia en un centro comercial.

-Hola Mamá, papá.

Edward vio cómo su suegra abrazaba a Bella y besaba su mejilla, paso a saludarlo a él, aunque realmente solo fue para conseguir a Gala, después dejo de prestarle atención a cualquiera a su alrededor. Pero fue el abrazo que Charlie le dio a Bella lo que le llamo la atención, el amor incondicional que le profesaba a su hija, ni siquiera había durado demasiado, para cualquiera que pasara en ese momento o vería como un abrazo por compromiso, pero Edward vio que en ese simple abrazo Charlie dejó en claro cuánto la había extrañado, ni siquiera había visto a Gala, su vista estaba fija en Bella solo en Bella. Pensó en él y como al llegar a casa iba directo hacia Gala, amaba a Bella con locura, pero estaba seguro que el amor que sentía por Gala era incluso mayor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El viaje a Forks duro otras tres horas en carretera, aunque los únicos despiertos fueron Charlie y Rene pues los Bella, Edward y Gala se habían quedado dormidos apenas el auto entro a carretera.

Al llegar a la vieja casa blanca, René tomo a la niña de su asiento a pesar de las protestas de Bella y entro sin mirar atrás, Charlie se encogió de hombros y siguió a su mujer.

-Me gustaría decir que no siempre son así -dijo Bella tomando una de las maletas-, pero estaría mintiendo y lo sabes.

Ambos entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras, la casa era pequeña, solo dos habitaciones, un baño compartido, sala, cocina y garaje, así que ellos dormirían en la habitación que había sido de Bella desde bebé.

Al entrar, Bella jadeo y dejo caer la maleta al suelo por la sorpresa.

-Arregle la cuna para la niña -sonrió Charlie mostrando la cuna de madera recién pulida- así podrán estar más cómodos al dormir

-Gracias papá, es muy considerado de tu parte.

Charlie asintió y se marchó de la habitación dejándolos solos, además debía de convencer a René de que le dejara sostener a Gala antes de que quisiera regresar con sus padres.

Charlie no se dio cuenta de la tensión que dejó en la habitación.

\- ¿Vas a sacar a nuestra hija de la cama?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten. Ya saben, espero sus comentarios, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un Review._

 _Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo…EDWARD SE PONDRA CELOSO, y les aseguro que no será por James._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y sin decir palabras se acercó a la cuna y tiró de uno de los barandales haciendo que se desprendiera (1).

\- ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy como para no decirle a mis padres que Gala dormía con nosotros?, A esto se refería mi padre a arreglar la cuna

\- ¿y entonces porque te sorprendiste?

-No pensé que fuera hacerlo con mi cuna, pero perdón por emocionarme por algo que mi padre hizo, para la próxima te preguntaré si puedo hacerlo o te enojaras.

Bella tomo la pañalera y saco un pañal, toallitas húmedas, vaselina y un mameluco de conejo.

-Bella...

-Desempaca, iré por Gala, su pañal debe de estar a punto de explotar -sin siquiera mirarlo salió de la habitación-

Edward se maldijo y se dispuso a hacer lo que Bella le había pedido. ¿Por qué seguía dudando de Bella?, ¿porque la acuso sin siquiera dejarla hablar? Estaba muy consciente de que la había cagado y Bella no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, había arruinado la sorpresa que su padre les tenia, no tenía la menor idea de cómo la recompensaría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella miraba a su madre cambiar el pañal de Gala, al entrar a la sala se había encontrado con sus padres discutiendo por tener a la bebé en brazos, pero Charlie no sabía combinar pañales así que René tomo a la bebé y tanto Charlie como Bella estaban seguros que no la soltaría hasta que a Gala le diera hambre.

\- ¿Les ha gustado la cuna? -pregunto René con la mirada en Gala- Yo quise comprar otra cama más grande pero tu padre se negó argumentando que podía mejorar la cuna

-Es perfecta y creo que a Gala le fascinará

-tu dormías como un ángel -dijo Charlie recordando las veces que se levantaba por la madrugada solo para ver que la bebé estaba pacíficamente dormida- al primer mes te acostumbraste a dormir toda la noche

-Gala no es así, los primeros meses me hacía levantar por el biberón cada tres horas sin falta, la leche no me bajo hasta mucho después y pude amamantarla, pero aun ahora se despierta tan solo una vez para que la alimente y vuelve a dormir.

\- ¿Edward te ayuda? -pregunto René abrochando el último botón del mameluco de conejo- tu padre lo hacía contigo, a veces creo que el calentaba más biberones que yo por la noche

-Me ayuda a hacerla eructar y la calmaba cuando tenía que ir a preparar el biberón

\- ¿solo la hace eructar?

-Edward tiene mucho trabajo mamá, llega algo cansado y cuida de Gala antes de que nos vayamos a la cama, me ayuda con el baño y a vestirla, incluso le cambia el pañal, no me ayuda mucho por las noches, pero lo hace durante la tarde

-Eso es bueno corazón -dijo Charlie pasando su brazo por los hombros de Bella- ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo es eso de que te corrieron por una enana con síndrome de Hitler?

Bella se rio y comenzó a contarle a Charlie como Alice Brandon había llegado al hospital hace 10 meses y que en cuestión de semanas había tenido un lío amoroso con Eleazar lo cual provocó que la ascendieran de puesto y como Bella no aprobaba el trato especial a los pacientes solo por la posición económica que aparentaban como Alice demandaba que se hiciera, termino despedida con la tonta excusa de que no había el suficiente presupuesto. Aunque omitió que una de las principales razones por la que no se llevaba con Alice era por los comentarios sexuales que decía acerca de Edward a sabiendas que Bella estaba cerca y escuchaba perfectamente, además de la bofetada que le dio cuando comento lo mucho que le gustaría pasar la lengua por sus abdominales, así como jugar al abogado malo y dejarse dar un par de nalgadas, solo Bella podía fantasear con hacer eso -además de que ya lo había hecho- y se lo dejo tan claro como su mano en la mejilla, un mes después estaba siendo despedida y teniendo una bebé.

Bella se quedó con sus padres las siguientes dos horas, excuso a Edward diciendo que había decidido ayudarla y desempacar las cosas, así como tomar un baño pues Gala lo había vomitado dos veces durante el viaje, Bella no pensaba decirles que habían discutido y no quería verlo.

Gala comenzó a soltar gemidos de molestia, Rene se la entrego de mala gana para que la alimentara, su padre decidió ir a fumar un cigarrillo dándole de ese modo la privacidad que necesitaba.

Antes de que Rene la pidiera de vuelta Bella se puso de pie

-Creo que le iré a dar un baño, le ayudará a descansar del viaje y no enfermará de cansancio.

Rene no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, Bella subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación en donde Edward le esperaba con la toalla, productos de higiene y el pijama de Gala, además tenía un pants y playera para ella.

-sé que tus padres no tienen tina así que pensé que te ibas a bañar con ella, puedo entrar y ayudarlas o esperar a que me llames y vestirla por ti.

-te llamaré cuando Gala esté lista para que la vistas

Edward asintió y dejo marchar a sus dos mujeres al baño.

Veinte minutos después entró por Gala al baño, la seco con su toalla de ranita, le puso el pañal y mientras le ponía el pijama, llamo a Bella que seguía bañándose e ignorando a Edward.

-Bella, lo de hace rato...

-Tengo shampoo en el cabello Edward, no creo que sea el momento de hablar

-De acuerdo, te esperamos en la cama.

Cuando Bella entro a la habitación, Gala estaba sentada en la cuna jugando con las pelotas y cubos de plástico, sabía que eso la cansaría y con el viaje sería suficiente para que durmiera toda la noche.

Gala noto a su madre y comenzó a balbucear hacia ella, Bella sonrió y se sentó junto a Edward para que ambos jugaran con Gala, aunque a ella le gustara llevarse todo a la boca y llenarlas de baba. Bella no se dio cuenta en que momento termino acurrucada contra el hombro de Edward, cuando intento alejarse, Edward la detuvo de la cintura.

-Bella…

-no es el momento, la niña sigue despierta…y suéltame por favor.

-aun es una bebita y por ella hay que solucionar las cosas -tomo a Gala y la puso sobre Bella imposibilitando que se alejara de el- no fue mi intención arruinar la sorpresa de tu padre, es que me altere al pensar en ya no dormir con ella.

Bella tomo las manitas de Gala para entretenerse y no mirarlo.

-debes confiar en mí Ed, quiero estar cerca de Gala tanto como tú, no la sacaría de nuestra cama y la pondría en una cuna sin consultártelo antes.

-lo sé, solo que ya sabes como soy, tiendo a exagerar todo y…

-y ser un dramático neurótico que crees que te alejare de tu hija a la primera oportunidad.

-te costara demasiado ya que es mi princesa y primero tendrías que alejarte de mí y eso será casi imposible, -tomándola de la cintura la recostó en la cama y se subió sobre de ellas asiendo que tanto Bella como Gala se rieran- eres mía Isabella, tú y Gala son mías, completamente mías, que te quede claro.

Bella se rio y beso sus labios sin darse cuenta que Edward se refería a cierto asunto con un rubio que no habían hablado y que, si fuera por él, no volvería a tener contacto con sus mujeres.

Gala protesto cuando fue aplastada por su padre.

-aunque si lo piensas bien, -hablo Bella recostando a Gala en la cuna y comenzando a arrullarla- la cuna se junta de mi lado de la cama, así que hipotéticamente dormirá conmigo

-Presumida

Bella se rio y acepto los brazos de Edward que la rodearon, así como el beso en la mejilla.

Minutos después, René entro a la habitación y se encontró con los tres dormidos, René se rio al notar la mano de Edward dentro de la camiseta de Bella y por lo mucho que su vientre se notaba era más que obvio donde se encontraba su traviesa mano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente Bella tomo a la niña de la cuna y la recostó junto a Edward quien la atrajo a su cuerpo sin siquiera abrir un ojo, solo había lloriqueado dos veces durante la noche, pero solo basto arrullarla, hablarle cariñosamente y sostenerle la manita para que volviera a dormir, por más que quisiera que durmieran los tres juntos con Gala en medio como estaban acostumbrados, con la cama individual les era imposible hacerlo, o dormían los dos o lo hacía Gala.

Bajo al primer piso en donde su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno, Bella sonrió al notar que seguían desayunando lo mismo que cuando ella era pequeña.

Tostadas con mermelada de fresa, huevos, salchichas y tocino.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda?

-podrías freír las salchichas para tu padre y no sé qué le guste a Edward.

Bella asintió y se dispuso a freír las salchichas con un poco de tocino envuelto como a su padre le gustaban, agradeció que su madre comprara salchichas de pavo ya que eran las únicas que Edward comía además de que procuro cambiar el aceite para hacer las de Edward, René se rio y murmuró un "delicado" que Bella prefirió ignorar.

\- ¿aún no consigues nada?

-Te dije que esperaría hasta que Gala cumpliera un año, Edward y yo lo hablamos y ambos creemos que lo mejor es que me haga cargo de Gala.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres?, Yo hice lo mismo por ti cariño, me quedé en casa contigo durante tus primeros 3 años, la mejor decisión que he tomado, pero tú y Edward no están en la misma posición

-no entiendo mamá

-Tu padre y yo estábamos casados y Edward y tu solo son novios, ni siquiera están comprometidos.

-lo se mamá, pero ninguno está preparado para ese paso

-Tienen una hija y lleva su apellido, no el tuyo

-aun si me casará, conservaría mi apellido -suspiro mientras apartaba las salchichas del fuego- ambos queremos lo mejor para Gala y no se mamá, no me veo diciendo "acepto" frente a un juez, pero quiero estar con él, ¿me explico?

-Perfectamente cariño

Ambas siguieron cocinando hasta que Charlie entró a la cocina y beso a sus dos mujeres para después sentarse y esperar el desayuno.

Entre René y Bella llevaron los platos a la pequeña mesa de tres sillas, Charlie ni siquiera espero a que ellas se sentaran o Edward apareciera, cuando su desayuno estuvo frente a él lo devoró, Bella le iba a ofrecer jugo cuando Charlie estaba dando su último bocado, su madre lo fulmino con la mirada y Bella entendió la razón cuando Edward entró con Gala a la cocina y Charlie fue por ella para llevársela a la sala, no sin antes tomar la papilla de manzana y el biberón con agua natural que Bella planeaba darle.

El desayuno paso sin ningún inconveniente, hablaban, bromeaban y René se burlaban una que otra vez de Edward por lo asustado que se ponía cuando hablo de un día de pesca.

Bella rodaba los ojos y dejaba que su madre se siguiera burlando, ella lo había hecho en su momento. La educación de ambos había sido muy diferente, Edward fue criado como un chico de ciudad que solo hacía falta un menú y el número del restaurante para tener comida en cuestión de minutos, pensando que lo más salvaje que se podía hacer era ir a esquiar y jugar en el parque con niños extraños.

Bella por el contrario había crecido con el bosque en su patio trasero, jugando en la orilla de la playa en la reservación "La Push" y conociendo a cada habitante del pequeño Forks, en donde era común ir a pescar, limpiar la trucha, asarla y comerla, Bella había pescado y limpiado su primera trucha a los 10 años y quería que Gala también lo hiciera o al menos que no tuviera miedo de caerse del bote como lo tenía Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward había salido junto con Charlie a comprar souvenirs para el día de pesca que Charlie había preparado para el día siguiente, René se había ido a trabajar acompañadas de Bella y Gala.

Apenas entraron al restaurante cuando las mujeres que conocían a Bella desde que era una bebé, fueron tras de Gala que hacía sus pucheros y sonrisitas cautivando aún más a las mujeres mayores.

Bella tuvo una rebanada de pastel de moras con malteada de fresas, cortesía de la dueña del restaurante pues quería su privilegiado turno de sostener a Gala en brazos.

-Nos alegra tanto que estés aquí Bella -dijo Margaret Jones, moviendo el sonajero para llamar la atención de Gala- el pueblo entero te extraña.

-Mis nietos lo hacen -esta vez hablo la vieja señora Miller- ¿has pensado regresa y trabajar en el hospital de Forks?

Antes de que pudiera responder su madre apareció sonriendo a las mujeres que la rodeaban.

-el hospital necesita enfermeras jóvenes -intervino René- serías muy bien recibida si decides regresar

-Mamá...

-Yo solo digo que aquí estarían muy bien.

Bella bufo en silencio y siguió escuchando lo maravilloso que sería que decidiera residir en Forks devuelta, haber crecido en un pueblo tan pequeño en donde todos se conocen tenía sus desventajas, la única en la que podía pensar en ese momento, era lo mucho que se inmiscuían en la vida de los demás.

Edward no estaba mucho mejor que ella, pensó que sería un simple viaje con su suegro al centro comercial y a la tienda deportiva, pero termino siendo un reencuentro con 3 amigos de su suegro que no pararon de hablar de pesca y lo buena que era Bella, así como lo mucho que Jacob esperaba poder salir con ella.

Edward sabía muy bien quién era Jacob, Bella se lo había contado al inicio de su relación y no le gustaba en nada que aún estuviera esperando por ella, Bella había cortado con él poco antes de que se fuera a la universidad en Arizona, de eso hace ya casi 10 años y estaban por cumplir 6 años juntos, el mensaje estaba más que claro, pero con gusto se lo aclararía aún más si seguía viendo interés en su Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana del día de pesca llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a Edward, no le había dicho nada a Bella sobre lo que había escuchado decir a los amigos de Charlie sobre Jacob, no había tenido tiempo pues apenas estuvo a solas con Bella en la cama, comprendió que tener a Gala en la cuna le daba acceso a jugar un rato con Bella, aunque se hubiera negado a llevar las cosas más haya de tercera base por miedo a que sus padres los escucharan.

Bella había abrigado a Gala hasta que pareció un osito listo para invernar, Gala estaba acostumbrada al caliente clima de Arizona, no la iba a exponer a un ambiente tan frío como lo era la reservación.

El viaje en auto fue más corto de lo que Edward creyó, cuando bajo del auto y noto a la multitud de indios Quileute que se acercaban se sintió fuera de lugar, Bella fue abrazada por la mayoría, pero fue un abrazo que duro más de lo normal el que hizo que tomara a Gala más fuerte y se acercaran para que juntos defendieran lo que era suyo.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

-Es bueno verte también Jacob -respondió Bella sonriendo cuando Edward la abrazo por la cintura- te quiero presentar a Edward, mi novio y esta preciosidad que vez es Gala, nuestra hija

-es bueno conocerte -saludo Edward dándose un fuerte apretón de manos de ambas partes-

-un gusto conocerlos, la niña es igualita a ti Bella, tan encantadora y hermosa

-eres el primero que dice que se parece a mí -sonriendo se recargo en el hombro de Edward- mi niña es toda una niña de papi de pies a cabeza.

Jacob asintió y se excusó con que su padre lo llamaba. Edward estaba a punto de besarla cuando Rene interrumpió pidiendo a Gala y llevándolos junto a los demás, ambos suspiraron, no los iban a dejar estar a los tres juntos por el resto del día.

Edward estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo con Bella y Charlie, Gala estuvo con Rene y las mujeres que le hacían cariñitos, pero en un momento se descuidó y perdió de vista a Bela, no se preocupó y se quedó con Charlie aprendiendo como poner la carnada en el anzuelo y lo malo que seria que la trucha se lo tragara. Se estaba divirtiendo hasta que vio que Bella reía junto con Jacob mientras llevaban un pequeño bote a la orilla. Camino hacia ellos sin dudarlo, Bella lo noto y dejo un beso en su mejilla cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¿quieres pescar tu primera trucha conmigo?, prometo no reírme TANTO si te asustas

\- ¿eso se supone que es un incentivo?

Bella se encogió de hombros causando que Edward le hiciera cosquillas en venganza, la voz de Jacob arruino el momento perfecto para que la besara.

-el bote es muy pequeño para tres personas Bells, podría voltearse

-tienes razón Jake, -suspiro y se recargo en el pecho de Edward sintiendo como se tensaba- ¿te molestaría que Edward y yo fuéramos en el bote?, es la primera vez que Edward pesca y quisiera que lo hiciéramos juntos.

Jacob estaba pensando cómo decirle que era una mala idea, pero Bella ya estaba poniendo el bote en el agua con ayuda de Edward que hizo una mueca cuando su pantalón se mojó.

-te dije que usaras las botas de lluvia -le recordó Bella subiéndose al bote-

-cállate

Bella comenzó a reírse pues Edward dudaba en como subirse, cuando por fin pudo se resbalo causando una fuerte carcajada. Edward le aventó agua a la cara provocando que se riera más fuerte; entre ambos remaron hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para poder pescar, Bella tomo las dos cañas y le entrego una a Edward mientras ella ponía la carnada en el anzuelo, Edward hizo una mueca, pero logro hacerlo sin encajarse el anzuela en el dedo.

-ahora lánzalo como yo lo hago.

Bella se puso de pie y lanzo la cuerda lo más lejos que pudo como toda una profesional, Edward intento hacerlo, pero termino enredado en su camiseta, lo intento unas tres veces más sin éxito alguno, Bella se reía y lo alentaba a intentarlo, aunque con cada intento, movía el bote con brusquedad.

-vas a ahuyentar a cualquier cosa que este debajo de nosotros, -le recordó Bella deteniéndose de la orilla del bote pues casi la tiraba- no necesitas moverte para hacerlo

Edward la ignoro y siguió intentando, cuando estaba punto de rendirse y con el bote del padre de Bella a unos metros de ellos riéndose de sus intentos, por fin lo logro.

Después pasaron los 15 minutos más aburridos de su vida, Bella no lo aparentaba pues estaba con la mirada fija en el agua.

En todo el día no había tenido tiempo a solas con ella y no sabía en qué momento lo volvería a tener, así que aprovecho tomándola de la cadera, se inclinó y la beso, Bella respondió sin dudar, ni siquiera le importo que la estuvieran mirando ni mucho menos que el hilo de la caña comenzará a tirar, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Edward la había besado de esa forma, la noche anterior había sido divertido estar con él pero no se comparaba al frenesí de besarse en público y con sus padres a unos metros de distancia.

Bella soltó un bajo gemido cuando sintió como Edward iba recostándola poco a poco, se sentía tan bien su cuerpo sobre el de ella que olvidó que se encontraban sobre un bote tan pequeño que terminaron cayendo al agua helada.

Ambos patalearon y salieron a la superficie, Bella comenzó a reírse aferrándose al cuello de Edward que apretaba su cintura.

El bote más grande donde se encontraban los demás se acerco a ayudarle y evitar que el bote pequeño se alejara, Edward ayudo a Bella a subir y después subió el, esta vez no se habían burlado, pero presentía que estaban muy molestos pues Bella tampoco había dicho nada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos se queden quietos, terminaran ahuyentando a todos los peces si vuelven a caer del bote

-Lo sentimos Billy -dijo Bella sentándose sobre el regazo de Edward, quien le cubrió con la manta que Charlie le había dado-.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos en el agua, Edward vio como sacaban truchas y salmones, unos los conservaban y otros eran regresados, la verdad no le importo lo asqueroso que era ver a los peces ahogarse, en ese momento con Bella sentada en su regazo y moviéndose suavemente causando fricción con su entrepierna podían mostrarle una mantarraya, piraña o tiburón y no le importaría.

\- ¿te ha gustado tu primera experiencia pescando? -susurro Bella acurrucándose, se estaban comenzando a secar y ganando calor-

-ahora recuerdo porque cada vez que veníamos a Forks lo hacíamos en inviernos, -bufo besando el cuello de Bella- así estaba lo suficientemente frio como para que no te apeteciera salir de la casa.

Bella iba a protestar acerca de que esa no era la razón por la que no salían a pescar, hasta que vio el enorme salmón que Jacob sacaba del agua, se soltó de Edward y fue junto a Charlie que apreciaba la pesca del día. Edward no entendía porque estaban tan maravillados, era solo un pescado, había visto peces más grandes en el supermercado, aunque comparado con el tamaño promedio de los que habían pescado, el de Jacob era enorme.

-es enorme Jake, -hablo Bella mirando como lo echaban a la hielera junto a los otros- sí que has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi, apenas si podías sacar algo.

-he estado practicando, tal vez cuando te seques podamos regresar y pescar un poco más, tal vez obtengas uno grande.

-Me encantaría, solo espera que le dé de comer a Gala y podemos ir, quiero una gran trucha para la cena.

Bella no se dio cuenta que Edward estaba hirviendo en celos y planeando como evitar que se subiera a un bote con el perro, Gala sería de gran ayuda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación, Edward entro con Gala profundamente dormida, aun no podía creer que su pequeño ángel hubiera llorado todo el tiempo y quisiera estar con ella más que con Edward, pero eso no le había detenido de subirse al bote con Gala en brazos aun con las protestas de su madre y Edward diciéndole lo peligroso que podía ser para Gala, era absurdo ya que Bella nunca se había caído del bote más que con Edward y había sido culpa de sus besos.

Cuando saco una trucha pocos centímetros más grandes que las de tamaño promedio se dio por satisfecha y regreso a la orilla, Jacob bajo la hielera y la puso en la mesa, Bella le entrego a Gala que con fascinación veía como su madre limpiaba la trucha.

Edward había estado demasiado callado para su gusto, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía el motivo.

Edward arropo a Gala en la cuna y comenzó a desvestirse sin mirarla, armándose de valor, Bella decidió que no dejaría las cosas sin resolver, era madre y por el bien de su hija no quería pleitos alrededor suyo.

Una vocecita en su mente comenzó a repetir el nombre de James, pero prefirió ignorarla, el nunca sería un problema.

\- ¿te divertiste hoy?

-ahora que ya no está "Jake", te acuerdas que estoy aquí

\- ¿qué tiene que ver Jake aquí?

-nada Bella, nunca pasa nada

\- ¿en serio estas celoso Edward? -pregunto poniéndose de pies y acercándose a el- Jacob es solo un amigo

-Fue tu novio

\- ¿y eso que?, Tú también tuviste novias antes de mi

-Pero a ninguna la he vuelto a ver ni mucho menos mi familia pasa tiempo con ellas

-Forks es pequeño y mi padre sale a pescar con el suyo a menudo, es imposible que no estén relacionados

-eso no tendría nada de malo si tú no le sonrieras como boba adolescente en cada oportunidad que tienes

-¡Yo no hago eso!

-claro que lo haces "oh Jake, has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi"

\- ¿¡acaso viste el salmón que pesco?!, esa cosa media unos 70 centímetros, por supuesto que me iba a emocionar

-Si claro, soy un idiota por creerte que hablabas de un pescado e irte con él a hablar de la gran pesca que él podía darte

\- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?, nunca dije algo con doble sentido, estabas ahí, pase todo el tiempo contigo y dejando en claro lo feliz que soy estando contigo, ¿por qué crees que quisiera algo con alguien más que no seas tú?, ¿Desde cuándo desconfías de mí?

Edward se quedó callado por un largo momento, ni siquiera el balbuceó de Gala pidiendo su chupete rompió el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban, si Edward se dio cuenta de que algo se rompió dentro de Bella, no dijo nada, absolutamente nada.

-Eres imposible -bufo Bella caminado a la puerta-

Antes de que saliera Edward la detuvo, la estampo a la pared y reclamo sus labios, fue rudo y mordelón no importándole que una pequeña gotita de sangre haya salido del labio inferior de Bella. Le bajo el cierre de la chamarra y tomándola de los muslos la impulso a enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas, pero Bella lo alejo antes de que lo consiguiera.

-No, así no

\- ¿Porque no?, -apretó su agarre en la cadera provocando una mueca de dolor en Bella- No te molesto que lo hiciera en el bote

-No quiero cuando no confías en mí ¡y me estás lastimando! -aparto las manos de su cadera, notando las marcas rojas de sus dedos, estaba segura que tendría moretones en cuestión de minutos, Edward también lo noto y se apartó de ella

-Bella yo...

-Vete

-Bella...

-¡Que te vayas!, No pienso pasar la noche contigo, llevamos solo tres días aquí y ya hemos discutido dos veces por tu culpa.

-no me voy a ir Bella, mi hija y tu están aquí y no me voy a ir ni siquiera a la sala, me quedo aquí junto a las dos, - se pasó las manos por el cabello para relajarse- Bella yo…

-ya se lo que vas a decir Edward, ¡ya lo sé!, "lo siento tanto Bella", "no fue mi intención Bella", "discúlpame Bella", siempre te tengo que disculpar de algo que vas a volver a hacer -suspiro y se acercó a la cama para darle el chupete a Gala antes de que comenzara a llorar- estar aquí ya es lo suficientemente difícil con mis padres quejándose de porque no podrán ver a Gala todo el tiempo, para que tú les apoyes con tus estúpidas escenas de celos sin sentido, no entiendo que te ha hecho dudar de mi Edward, pensaste que estaba flirteando con Jacob, él es mi pasado, ya no significa nada para mí. Pero me estoy cansando de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que tú me grites a la primera oportunidad que tienes.

Gala comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que Bella se giró a ella e ignoro a Edward, ni cuando Edward se acercó a consolar el incontrolable llanto de Gala, Bella levanto la vista para verlo.

Estaban tan bien hasta hace unas semanas, se supone que la visita a Forks sería un plus a su relación, pero todo su esfuerzo se había ido en picada, Bella no estaba segura de querer volver a lo que tenían antes de que Gala naciera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(1) no sé si existe un modelo de cuna que mencione, pero mi abuelo remodelo la cuna de mi prima para que yo la usara de pequeña, conforme fui creciendo, se puso el barandal y fue una cuna como la que todos conocen.**

 _Capitulo largo, más largo de lo que pensé que sería, pero dado que estoy a punto de regresar de vacaciones (y como buena estudiante deje la tarea para el último momento), tardare un poquito más en actualizar_

 _Me temo informarles que a las que no les gusta mi Edward celoso, enojón y en ocasiones dramático van a tenerlo que aguantar un poquito más, aunque la actitud de Bella va a cambiar un poco pues como bien dijo, se está cansando de la actitud de Edward_

 _En fin, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, espero sus opiniones, teorías, criticas, lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, que les aseguro que leo y trato de responder cada uno de ellos._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las cosas en casa habían estado tensas las primeras dos semanas después de la discusión, Bella y Edward no se hablaban más que para lo que se refería a Gala, pero conforme paso los días fueron pasando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, la desconfianza estaba ahí presente pero los dos decidieron ignorarla.

-amo mucho a tu Papi sabes -hablo Bella preparando la comida, Gala se encontraba en su columpio- pero a veces él hace que tenga mis dudas, cuando éramos más jóvenes era celoso, pero no pasaba de besarme y decirme lo mucho que me amaba frente al tipo, pero ahora...No sé qué hacer mi niña, tengo tanto miedo de equivocarme y que tú pagues las consecuencias.

Edward había estado distante con Bella y Gala, tenía más trabajo en el despacho lo que ocasionaba que llegara demasiado tarde a casa y tuviera que irse más temprano, estaba en medio de un caso muy importante, tan importante que se le había olvidado la cita con el pediatra de Gala, estaba por cumplir 7 meses y era una niña sana y fuerte.

Bella no se había enojado con el cuándo no se presentó y al llamarlo lo había dejado explicar la situación y entendido perfectamente, aunque le advirtió que tendría que llevarlas a cenar a un lugar rico para compensarlas.

Edward notaba como su Bella volvía a bromear con él, así como los mensajes le llegaban a mitad del día con fotos de ambas o de Gala haciendo caras y gestos, pero algo seguía preocupándole y era el perder a sus dos mujercitas.

Dos noches atrás había llegado muy tarde a casa, Bella y Gala dormían profundamente en la cama, Gala estaba dormida entre Bella y un montón de almohadas , su lugar había sido fácilmente ocupado por acolchonadas almohadas, se dio cuenta en ese momento que Gala podría olvidarlo fácilmente si Bella decidía dejarlo. Sin saber qué hacer y sabiendo que su padre no sería imparcial, busco a Emmett McCarthy, había trabajado junto a él en varios juicios, se habían llevado muy bien y habían salido a cenar con sus respectivas parejas, su esposa Rosalie se llevaba bastante bien con Bella, aunque al ser madre de 8 hijos, no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Se encontraban en el restaurante de mariscos favorito de Emmett con dos enormes langostas frente a ellos, Edward le contó lo que había pasado en el viaje a Forks ganándose un "idiota" de parte del grandulón

-Se supone que serías imparcial en esto

-Y lo soy, pero eres un idiota, ¿acaso tu padre nunca te enseño que nunca se discute con una mujer?, ellas siempre tienen un motivo y debes de respetarlo

-Pero le estaba coqueteando al cabrón de su ex

\- ¿Enserio crees que estaba haciendo eso? Oh fue tu orgullo de hombre herido porque él puede hacer algo que Bella disfruta -afirmo Emmett sin una pisca de duda-

-no le tengo envidia porque sabe pescar

-Claro que la tienes, te enojo ver cómo Bella se emocionaba por algo que él hizo y aún más cuando pudo pescar con él y la niña en el bote sin caerse, eso es lo que te encabrono, que pudiera hacer algo con Bella y Gala que tú no puedes.

Edward se quedó callado por varios segundos, pero si quería la ayuda de Emmett tenía que aceptar en voz alta lo que ya sabía que pasaba.

-Puede que tengas un poco de razón

-Tengo la razón y por eso eres un idiota y aún más porque tuvo que gritarte

\- ¿Eso también es mi culpa?

-Por supuesto que sí, las mujeres son deliciosamente complicadas, pero solo porque no las escuchamos, llevo 15 años casado con Rosalie, ¿cómo crees que lo he hecho?

-Porque eres un títere que maneja a su antojo

-exacto -sonrió satisfecho sin vergüenza por admitirlo- la comunicación es importante y las mujeres te van a dar la oportunidad de que te expliques aun cuando la estás alterando, pero si tú no las dejas hablar, te jodiste

\- ¿así que la solución a mi problema es simplemente hablar?

-Sí, y cómprale chocolates y hazla sentir bien, las mujeres tienen sentimientos y tu rompiste los de Bella

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo

-También podrías darle un orgasmo, pero ya que Gala duerme con ustedes no podrían ser tan ruidosos, aunque la sala estaría bien si...

-No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual con Bella, así que detente

Emmett se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo al mismo tiempo que enumeraba una larga lista de cosas que podía hacer por Bella y para el disfrute de ambos.

Esa noche llego a casa más temprano que su hora habitual, encontró a Bella recostada en el sofá y con el móvil en la mano.

-Hola amor -saludo Edward-

Bella bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejo aún lado para ver a Edward, él sonrió cuando vio el shock en sus ojos

-unas bonitas flores para el amor de mi vida -la alago entregándole las flores-

Bella sonrió y dejando las flores sobre el sofá envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, Edward sonrió tomándola de la cintura y profundizo el beso.

-me han encantado -susurro Bella- te amo mucho, mucho

-yo aún más bonita

Ambos disfrutaron de estar simplemente abrazados, se sentaron en el sofá acurrucándose uno contra el otro.

\- ¿y Gala? -pregunto besando su cuello-

-Está dormida, hoy tuvimos un día bastante movido, la lleve a un grupo de juegos con bebes de su edad

\- ¿Los bebes juegan entre sí?

-No, juegan por separado o más bien con sus madres, pero se van acostumbrado a estar rodeados de niño para cuando entren a la guardería

\- ¿guardería? ¿por qué Gala iría a una guardería?

-porque cuando cumpla un año irá a la guardería, -respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿dónde se supone que se quedaría cuando comience a trabajar?

Edward asintió muy pensativo, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su niña con un montón de bebés con mocos, pero sabía lo mucho que Bella amaba su trabajo y no iba a arruinar el momento de paz que compartían con la sugerencia de que dejara el trabajo por tiempo indefinido.

\- ¿Has enviado solicitudes?

-Si, a varios hospitales, aunque estoy pensando en enviar solicitud a algún colegio o algo, son menos horas y podría estar con Gala más tiempo.

-lo que te parezca mejor Bells.

Bella asintió y se quedó entre los brazos de Edward aun cuando el móvil había sonado avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje, James entendería que no podía contestar enseguida, además de que no iba a dejar la comodidad de estar en brazos de su novio quien acariciaba su vientre bajo y besaba su cuello.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero Bella no podía estar menos interesada en revisar el mensaje, no cuando se estaban besándose tan apasionadamente, no sabía que era lo que había causado que Edward estuviera tan entusiasmado, pero no iba a quejarse en absoluto, solo esperaba que Gala durmiera por más tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gala balbuceaba y lanzaba sus juguetes para después llevárselos a la boca, a Edward no le había gustado que Gala estuviera en el corralito, pero era realmente práctico para que sus juguetes no se alejaran demasiado y comenzará a llorar.

Acababan de cenar y ahora estaban viendo una película de comedia romántica, Bella estaba protestando por cada tontería que salía en la película, Edward se reía recordando lo mucho que a ambos les gustaba ir a los cines y molestar a los demás con sus quejas.

-iré por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo de la cocina? -pregunto distraídamente Bella con su vista en el teléfono móvil-

-no cariño

Bella asintió y dejo el teléfono en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina, en el camino tomo el biberón de Gala que estaba en la mesita de centro. Cuando estuvo fuera de la sala, Edward tomo el teléfono en sus manos, lo desbloqueo y comenzó a buscar en el historial para ver que estaba haciendo Bella, revisó WhatsApp, correo, Messenger, Facetime y no había nada fuera de lo común, Bella tan solo había estado hablando con su madre, tomándole fotos a Gala y entrando en Instagram y Facebook.

Cuando Bella regresó se recostó junto a Edward y siguieron viendo la TV.

Edward se odio por haberlo hecho, se supone que estaba intentando tener una relación basada en la confianza, comunicación y respeto.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Bella notando su incomodidad-

-Sí, solo con algo de sueño y un poco incomodo por...

Bella asintió riendo, no podía evitarlo, Gala había despertado justo en el momento en que Bella se iba a encargar del asunto en sus pantalones.

Al llegar la hora de irse a la cama Bella tenía nuevamente el teléfono en la mano, se recostó junto a Gala quien sonrió y se estiró a él para que jugara con ella, Bella estuvo un poco más con su atención en el teléfono, pero Gala le llamo con un chillón "MAMÁ", Bella dejo el teléfono en el olvido, centrándose en su hija y novio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward le comento a Bella de la reunión con Emmett y Rosalie, así que dos semanas después entraban a la casa McCarthy, Rosalie había tomado a Gala en brazos apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Bella estaba demasiado ocupada respondiendo las mil preguntas que los ocho hijos de Rosalie le hacían con respecto a Gala, parecería que teniendo tantos hermanos los niños no preguntarían tanto sobre bebes.

Gala disfruto estar rodeada de los niños, aunque paso la mayor parte de la tarde en brazos de su madre o sentada jugando con cubos, estaba por cumplir los 8 meses y no había dado inicios de que quisiera gatear, para Bella estaba bien con eso, estaba segura de poder vivir sin el miedo de que Gala estuviera haciendo alguna travesura cerca de los enchufes de electricidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward y Emmett habían decidido salir al jardín con los niños a disfrutar el cálido ambiente de los últimos rayos de sol, Gala había comenzado a aplaudir apenas estuvo en los brazos de Edward, le encantaba la altura que su padre le brindaba.

Rosalie y Bella se sentaron a beber un refresco, era refrescante poder hablar con una mujer que entendía a la perfección que no podía beber alcohol, sus amigas del hospital siempre preguntaban si tenían vino o cerveza para tomar.

\- ¿Qué tal llevas la vida de mamá a tiempo completo? -pregunto Rosalie sacando 2 jugos de la alacena y dejándolos en la mesa, sabía que al menos dos de sus hijos vendría por algo de beber- Emmett me dijo que has estado buscando guarderías, tengo varias que son muy buenas, aunque como sabes, ninguno de mis hijos a estado ahí por más de dos semanas

\- ¿es malo que diga que no quiero regresar a trabajar?

-pero pensé que era lo que querías, durante la comida dijiste que estabas mandando solicitudes

-lo sé, pero…no me siento capaz de dejar a Gala con un montón de desconocidos

-lo entiendo completamente

\- ¿cómo pudiste dejar tu vida laboral para centrarte en tus hijos?, ¿fue difícil decidir?

-fue difícil, pero son mis hijos, respeto a las mujeres que deciden dejar a sus hijos en una guardería, yo pensaba hacerlo, ser una de esas mujeres, quería ser una de esas mujeres, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo, sé que en algún momento se van a ir pero por lo pronto son mis hijos y decido que estén aquí conmigo, solo son pequeños por un tiempo, tengo ocho hijos, de 7, 6, dos de 5, 4, y los trillizos de 3 años – suspiro viendo a uno de sus hijos entrar por un jugo- además a Emmett le va bien en el trabajo, él no tiene problemas en que yo no trabaje, tal vez en algún momento regrese a trabajar pero prefiero quedarme en casa y que mis hijos me adoren por estar ahí para ellos que un montón de contadores me digan que mi balance es perfecto.

-tienes mucha razón, al menos ahora sé que el no querer dejar a Gala no es solo cosa mía…ahora solo tengo que decírselo a Edward.

-eso será muy fácil, y te aseguro que estará de acuerdo con lo que decidas.

Bella asintió pensativa.

-además, puedes decírselo mientras le estés cabalgando, sería un buen momento, le dices que no quieres regresar al trabajo y arreglan sus problemas

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos problemas?

-los hombres son peores que unas viejas chismosas, Emmett me cuenta cada detalle de las cosas que hacen del día y una de esas cosas fue que Edwad y tu no tenían acción.

\- ¿¡Que?!

-yo solo digo que eso no es bueno, es revitalizante tener sexo

-Por supuesto que he tenido sexo con Edward, montón de sexo cuando Gala está dormida y teníamos aun más antes de que naciera

\- ¿y sus problemas?

-es bastante bueno cuando estamos enojados, ya sabes, es rudo y… -Bella se ruborizo al pensar en las veces que después de discutir habían sido rudos y deliciosamente placenteros-

-ni que me lo digas, Emmett suele inclinarme y penetrarme sin…

\- ¿qué es penetrar mami y porque te lo hace papi? -pregunto uno de los niños mirándolas con curiosidad-

Bella no pudo evitar reír mientras Rosalie reprendía a su hijo por escuchar conversaciones de adultos e interrumpirlas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hola chicas, como ven Edward quiere arreglar las cosas, esperemos que siga igual de positivo y no se encuentre algo que no le guste en el teléfono de Bella._

 _Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías, lo que gusten compartir conmigo._

 _Nos vemos el viernes con otro capítulo._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

24 de diciembre y Gala cumplía diez meses de haber nacido, diez meses desde aquella discusión que estuvo por terminar su relación, diez meses desde que se habían convertido en padres.

Era la primera navidad de Gala y Bella y Edward tenían como objetivo hacerla memorable, aunque solo ellos dos la recordarán, Gala había estado maravillada mientras adornaban el árbol jugando con la escarcha y las enormes esferas de plástico que habían comprado por precaución, así como se había reído con los renos y duendes en el centro comercial, incluso cuando fue su turno de tomarse foto con Santa, Gala sonrió y tiró de la barba de Santa, así como el hombre de rojo recibió un beso salivado.

Los regalos de Charlie y René habían llegado dos días antes de Navidad, la cuna, el juguete musical y un área de juegos era lo que venía en la enorme caja que el repartidor entrego, Gala había estado más emocionada con el papel burbuja que con los regalos que sus abuelos le habían enviado y al ser tan pequeña no importaba si abrían los regalos antes de la fecha.

Edward protesto por la cuna diciendo que no le quitarían el dormir con su bebé acurrucada en sus brazos, Bella rodó los ojos y le recordó cierta platica que habían tenido semanas atrás.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward llevaba más de 12 minutos viendo a Bella mandarse mensajes con alguien más, era domingo por la mañana y estaban los tres en la cama.

\- ¿con quién hablas? -pregunto sin poder resistirse, era la única mañana en la que los tres podían estar juntos sin que Edward estuviera apurado por llegar tarde al trabajo-

-nadie importante -se encogió de hombros-

-llevas mucho tiempo para que no sea nadie importante

-tienes mucha razón, más bien el tema no es importante -le sonrió y dejo el teléfono aún lado para acostarse junto a Gala que aún seguía profundamente dormida- era James, me ha dicho que podía darme una recomendación para "Mayo Clinic" **(1)**.

Nunca pensó que Bella se lo diría sin ningún problema, incluso parecía indiferente al nombrarlo, pero a pesar de saber que hablaba con él, la noticia de poder trabajar en "Mayo Clinic" lo dejo desconcertado.

-Eso es muy bueno Bells, es una gran oportunidad

-Lo sé Edward, pero...

\- ¿pero?

Edward observó a Bella morder su labio inferior mientras pensaba en que le diría, por más que le desagradara James, debía de reconocer que le estaba ofreciendo a Bella una oportunidad que no volvería a ocurrir, se alegraba por ella aunque temía que sus apretados horarios aumentaran y Gala no solo no estuviera con el la mayor parte del día, sino que Bella también se alejara un poco, él más que nadie sabía lo difícil que era crecer con padres que se la vivan para el trabajo y tener que pasar más tiempo en guarderías que en casa.

\- ¿has considerado en tengamos más hijos?

Edward definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que quiero tener otro bebé Edward, pero no quiero esperar para tenerlo

-No entiendo.

-quiero que tengamos otro bebé y me quiero quedar aquí con ellos para educarlos y cuidarlos, Rose está de acuerdo en que se forma un vínculo especial en los niños al tener a su madre cerca para ellos, sé que una madre trabajadora puede darle el mismo cariño y dedicación a sus hijos pero no me creo capaz de alejarme de Gala y a ti no te va mal en tu trabajo y yo sé que quieres estar conmigo así como yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida así que sería bueno que tuviéramos otro bebe para que Gala tenga un hermanito de su edad con quien crecer y jugar y…

-Bella -interrumpió su verborrea, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Bella había hablado tan atropelladamente, pero si era sincero consigo mismo le encantaba cuando hablaba de esa forma- ¿quieres ser mamá de tiempo completo?, Porque yo estaría encantado de tener otra bebita contigo y vivir el embarazo que con Gala no pudimos hacerlo

-entonces, ¿aceptas?

-por supuesto que sí nena.

Bella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, no duro más que unos cuantos segundos pues Gala se removió pues la estaban incomodando.

-debemos de conseguirle una cuna

-NO -sentencio Edward acariciando su barriguita-

-no voy a tener sexo contigo con Gala aquí, además si tenemos un bebe Gala no podrá seguir durmiendo con nosotros

-pero Bella, es mi bebita.

-no te estoy diciendo que la saquemos hoy mismo de la cama, aun ni siquiera intentamos embarazarnos, podemos esperar unos días o hasta que cumpla un año.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella había convencido a Edward de dormir a Gala en la cuna el 24 de diciembre y mantenerla ahí el resto de la noche, iba a ser complicado, pero no imposible, si lo lograban un día podían hacerlo el resto del tiempo.

Edward no estuvo de acuerdo, pero solo basto sugerir que podían comenzar a intentar buscar al nuevo bebe para que terminara aceptando, aunque se negó a comprar alguna cosa para la cuna. Bella solo se rio de él y en compañía de Gala fueron a buscar las cosas que necesitaban.

Pero antes de cumplir con su objetivo debían de asistir a la cena anual de la familia Cullen.

Esme se esmeraba para que cada año fuera aún mejor, y como cada año Bella se deslindaba de ayudarla lo que ocasionaba aún más desagrado, no era culpa suya que no estuviera de acuerdo en tener que pasar una fecha que se supone era para estar con tu familia cercana, rodeada de personas que solo se veían una vez al año.

La abuela de Edward que vivía en un pueblito en las afueras de Arizona y la cual aún no conocía a Gala quedo maravillada al ver sus preciosos ojos verdes y el rebelde cabello castaño.

A Bella le alegraba pensar que al menos había tenido la aprobación de la abuela Cullen, pero la alegría le duro muy poco pues Edward había dicho que no tenían una fecha exacta para su bautizo, lo que ocasiono que la abuela Cullen les diera un enorme sermón el cual el resto de la familia Cullen estaba de acuerdo. Y no se detuvo hasta que le aseguraron que la bautizarían el mismo día en que cumplía un año de edad.

A mitad de la reunión Bella entro a la cocina buscando algo de tomar que no fuera poche de huevo o vino, dejando a los invitados en la sala de estar, Gala estaba en brazos de Carlisle que por fin se había dignado en cargar a su nieta, aunque Bella estaba segura que lo hacía porque ya no regresaba la leche y le acababa de cambiar el pañal, Edward estaba en alguna parte de la terraza con sus primos lejano.

Bella se sirvió un vaso de agua natural con hielo, mientras disfrutaba del frio liquido bajando por su garganta vio a Esme entrar a la cocina y guardar algunas cosas en el frigorífico, ninguna hablo en ningún momento.

Bella enjuago su vaso y lo guardo en su lugar, se giró en sus talones para marcharse, pero Esme hablo.

-Edward dijo que dejas de trabajar por tiempo indefinido , además de que quieren tener otro bebe en poco tiempo.

-sí, quiero estar junto a Gala mientras crece y nos pareció buena idea tener otro bebe ahora, a Edward le va muy bien en el trabajo y yo puedo estar en casa cuidando a los niños.

-claro y mi hijo que se parta la espalda trabajando para mantenerte.

-Esme -hablo Bella manteniéndose calmada- ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que queríamos educar a nuestros hijos de esta forma

\- ¿de qué forma?, ¿demostrándole a Gala que se debe de quedar en casa y dejar sus sueños y expectativas para que un hombre la mantenga? O mejor aún, ser una fácil la cual por suerte se embarazo del hombre correcto.

\- ¿De qué habla?

-no te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo Isabella, -le apunto con el dedo más enojada que nunca- no eres más que una zorra que por suerte tuvo al bebe del hombre correcto, Edward estaba por dejarte antes de que Gala naciera y ten por seguro que lo hará tarde o temprano y tu estarás lejos de mi familia y me importara una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida, pero te prohíbo que te vuelvas a ver con ese tal James mientras sigas con mi hijo.

-James no es más que solo un amigo y Edward lo sabe perfectamente -se defendió sintiendo su rostro caliente por el enojo- nunca le pondría el cuerno con nadie porque lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en esta vida, cosa que usted no entiende porque es una egoísta que solo le importa usted, luego usted y por ultimo usted -tomo aire y le apunto con el dedo tal como Esme había hecho con ella-, no le voy a permitir que se involucre en mi familia y en la forma en que Edward y yo decidimos educar a Gala ni mucho menos si decidimos agrandar nuestra familia o si yo no regreso a trabajar en mi vida, nunca le he juzgado por trabajar, mi madre también lo hizo y miles de mujeres lo hacen pero yo no soy usted y si prefiero estar con mi hija y disfrutar cada minuto de su vida es cosa mía, no suya -se alejo de ella y tomando una copa de vino camino a la puerta del jardín trasero- una cosa más, no importa que tan fuertes hayan sido las discusiones que teníamos Edward y yo, o si usted estaba tan segura de que Edward terminaría conmigo, escúcheme bien, yo no dejaría a Edward tan fácilmente porque lo amo y he hecho todo lo posible porque no se le olvide lo mucho que me ama y lo he logrado. Tenga por seguro que antes de que nuestro segundo bebe llegue al mundo estaré casada con Edward y usted se tragara toda la sarta de estupideces que me ha dicho.

Bella salió al patio trasero en donde varios miembros de la familia disfrutaban de cálido clima mientras escuchaban música. Esme bufo y salió de la cocina mientras maldecía en contra de Bella, nunca le había agradado y ahora lo hacía muchísimo menos.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de eso modo?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward acostó a Gala en la cuna, la arropo y se alejó lentamente hasta topar con el colchón de la cama en donde Bella se encontraba dormida después de su segunda roda en su intento por hacer bebes.

Habían dejado la casa de sus padres a las dos de la mañana aun cuando la mayoría de la familia seguía en casa, a su abuela no le había gustado que se llevaran a Gala lejos de ella tan pronto, pero Edward hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de su abuela porque se quedaran a pasar la noche, tenían un objetivo que cumplir con Gala, además de que había notado cierta tensión entre su madre y Bella y prefería alejarlas a que armaran un espectáculo el cual después Esme se encargaría de culpar a Bella.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y Gala había sollozado tres veces, Bella se había levantado las dos veces anteriores, pero en esa ocasión Edward había ido, él debía de aprender a dejar a Gala dormir en su propia cuna, aun cuando se le partiera el corazón ver como se aferraba de la almohada creyendo que se trataba de Bella o de él.

-vuelve aquí Edward -le llamo Bella en un susurro medio adormilado-

Edward suspiro y se acostó en la cama abrazando el tibio cuerpo de Bella, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y descansar un poco antes de que Gala volviera a sollozar al sentir que sus padres no estaban junto a ella.

Quince minutos después Bella salía de la cama y sostenía a Gala en brazos, Edward no era el único que tenía problemas para dejarla dormir lejos de ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(1) Mayo Clinic se posiciona como n.º 1 entre los hospitales de Arizona y clasifica a nivel nacional en 10 especialidades médicas.**

 _Hola chicas._

 _Pues Bella ya dejo en claro que quiere estar con Gala y además tener otro bebe. Y Edward por fin se dio cuenta que Bella le dirá las cosas si le pregunta directamente en lugar de andar de chismoso revisando cosas que no le incumben._

 _Espero que disfruten del capítulo y como ya saben espero sus opiniones, comentarios, teorías, criticas o lo que quieran decirme en un review, que como ya he dicho, leo todos y cada uno de ellos y tengan por seguro que les contestare en cuento fanfiction deje de estar de bebe llorón que solo funciona cuando se le da la gana._

 _En el siguiente capítulo tenemos fiesta, así que no olviden sus regalos para Gala, además abra un invitado que no le agradara ni un poco a Edward, yo solo digo que se preparen porque mamá Esme no se quedara con la boca cerrada ante el insufrible invitado._


	9. Outtake

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 de mayo y Gala había estado llorando apenas el reloj marco las 4 de la mañana, Bella la había arrullando, alimentado, hecho eructar, dado el chupete, sobado la barriga, quitado el pijama, pero Gala seguía llorando, Edward se despertó a ayudarla, pero sabiendo que tenía cosas urgentes que atender al día siguiente, Bella la saco del cuarto y la llevo al salón, jugo un rato con ella para después pasearla por toda la casa arrullándole y cantándole, cerca de las 8 por fin se quedó dormida, Bella se acostó junto a ella cayendo rendida de sueño.

Edward la beso en la mejilla y se marchó al trabajo sin despertarla.

Tres horas más tarde Gala comenzó a removerse y quejarse, Bella que llevaba despierta una hora y estaba preparando su desayuno fue a verla.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño, tuviste sueños feos?

Gala sollozo y le estiro los bracitos, Bella la tomo en brazos justo cuando Gala estornudo en su cara, así como un moquillo blanco salía de su nariz.

-no me digas que te has resfriado.

Los ojitos llorosos de Gala y su ánimo decaído le dieron la respuesta.

Como enfermera de urgencias sabía que Gala estaría bien en cuestión de horas, lo más seguro es que se hubiera resfriado cuando Edward la llevo al estacionamiento del edificio solo con el pañalero la noche anterior.

-mami va a hacer que te sientas mucho mejor mi cielo.

El malestar de Gala duro más tiempo del que Bella hubiera querido, había planeado disfrutar de su primer 10 de mayo sorprendiendo a Edward en el trabajo y yendo a comer a un rico lugar, pero los continuos estornudos y lloriqueos de Gala le decían que eso sería imposible.

Gala se había negado a tomarse la leche, lo que ocasionaba más llanto ya que realmente tenía hambre, el repartidor llego con la pizza que Bella había ordenada y aun cuando sabía que no era lo correcto le dio un trozo de la corteza, asegurándose que no tuviera salsa ni especias, Gala se calmó un poco mientras lo chupaba, aunque volvió a llorar pues su boca se había secado pero Bella aprovecho y le dio la leche lo cual la hizo comer y que dejara de sollozar por esa razón.

A las tres de la tarde Edward llamo avisando que llegaría un poco tarde esa noche, ya que estaban a punto de reunir las pruebas suficientes para ganar el juicio en el que llevaba tiempo trabajando, Bella le conto sobre el resfriado de Gala y su malestar, así como le advirtiendo que debía de llevar la cena ya que no pensaba cocinar para nada.

Gala había demostrado ser difícil durante la enfermedad, normalmente Bella acostumbraba dejarla en el columpio mientras limpiaba o hacia la comida, así como jugaba con ella acostada sobre la alfombra, pero Gala había protestado en todo, no había querido dormir si no estaba en los brazos de su madre incluso cuando Bella se había acostado con ella en la cama, Gala la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, Bella le beso la nariz y la puso sobre su vientre para que durmiera a gusto.

Los que decían que los bebes no tenían carácter de nacimiento mentían, como enfermera había tenido muchos bebes en brazos, desde bebes que habían nacido en la ambulancia, en el camino al hospital, en el mismo hospital, bebes perfectamente sanos que se marchaban con sus padres días despues, hasta bebes que habían permanecido en la incubadora por meses y muy poco que lamentablemente no habían podido sobrevivir, pero cada uno de ellos era diferente, algunos más perezosos que otros, silenciosos, gritones e incluso los que la hacían pipi cuando los cambiaba, pero nunca lograba comprender como los niños lograban calmarse apenas su madre los sostenía y como la madre sabía lo que le pasaba con solo verlo.

Fue hasta que vio la pequeña y frágil bebita que estaba unida a ella por el cordón, que comprendió porque ante los ojos de las madres, su hijo era el ser más precioso y maravilloso que habitaba la tierra.

Gala se removió llevándose la mano a la boca y chupándosela, Bella le acaricio la espalda tranquilizándola y le puso el chupete en la boquita, Gala siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Había tenido tanto miedo cuando Gala quería salir de ella y sin duda estaba aterrada cuando la vio sobre las sabanas, pero también sintió un increíble e inmenso amor por ella, no tenía ni un minuto en que la había conocido y ya la amaba, estaba en shock y eso duro incluso después de que Edward y los paramédicos llegaran, pero la bebe calientita, hinchada y rosada que descansaba sobre su hombro era suya, completa e irrevocablemente suya.

A muchos les parecía difícil de creer lo bien que había sobrellevado el convertirse en madre de un día para otro y Bella no sabía cómo explicar que algo dentro de ella se había activado, podría tener miedo y querer llorar, pero existía una personita que la necesitaba y simplemente sus inseguridades y temores desaparecieron cuando Jesica le habia entregado a la niña, no había existido nada más que amor y devoción al ver el rostro de Gala, tan igual a ella y a Edward.

Esme la seguía juzgando y recriminando que sabía del embarazo desde el inicio, Rene también creía que había sabido del embarazo, aunque no lo aceptaría en presencia de Bella, Jessica y Lauren le habían dicho que incluso había bajado de peso durante el embarazo, James se había burlado diciendo que Gala saldría algo chiflada por el alcohol que tomaron durante los meses anteriores, mientras que Edward había estado para ambas, demostrando que aun con sus celos excesivos a los cuales en ocasiones Bella le sacaba provecho, las amaba más que a nada en la vida.

-mmamm…mmamm

Bella miro a su pequeña que estaba con los ojitos muy abiertos, la siesta de aproximadamente tres horas había funcionado, los ojitos llorosos desaparecían casi por completo, así como el buen humor de Gala regresaba.

-te quiero mucho, mucho mi pequeña sorpresita

-mmamm…mmamm

Bella la acurruco entre sus brazos dándole besos en su cabecita y repitiéndole lo mucho que la amaba mientras Gala seguía balbuceando.

Jugo otro rato con ella, así como le hizo sus ejercicios diarios antes de que fuera la hora del baño en donde Gala se relajó y se quedó dormida a mitad del baño, podía haber dormido toda la tarde, pero el resfriado la había cansado y si dormir era lo que necesitaba Bella no se lo iba a impedir.

Edward llego dos horas después de que Gala se hubiera quedado dormida con comida china, un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y su perfume favorito.

-feliz día mami -le susurro contra sus labios antes de volverla a besar-

Si primer 10 de mayo no salió como lo había planeado, pero estaba bien para ella, su primer festejo como madre necesitaba ser diferente a lo acostumbrado, tal y como lo era Gala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola chicas, lo sé, lo sé, yo tendría que estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, pero no me pude resistir.

Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben, déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo.

Nos leemos el sábado ahora si con el capítulo 9, en donde creo que sabremos que tiene que ver James entre estos dos (creo que la mayoría ya tiene sus teorías jajaja).


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

24 de febrero y Gala cumplía un año, Bella le había prepara papilla de zanahoria para celebrar su día tan especial, no podía creer que hace un año se había convertido en madre, recordaba perfectamente ese día, la primera vez que vio la bolita de carne sobre sus sábanas, tan pequeña, indefensa, frágil y tan suya.

Todos los estereotipos que Bella se había impuesto para cuando fuera mamá habían quedado en el olvido, no era lo mismo imaginar ser mamá que serlo, Gala le había mostrado un mundo muy diferente que al que veía en televisión o leía en novelas.

Pero a pesar de que era mucho más pesado ser mamá y ama de casa a tiempo completo no lo cambiaria, aun cuando Esme y Rene seguían estando en desacuerdo con su decisión.

Edward le había propuesto mudarse del departamento a una casa en los suburbios, querían agrandar la familia y aunque les costara aceptarlo, Gala necesitaría su propia habitación.

Ambos habían decidido esperar a que al menos ya estuviera el segundo bebe en camino, lo habían estado intentando sin esperar que ocurriera en un corto tiempo, llegaría en el momento exacto mientras tanto seguirían disfrutando de su pequeña Gala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El bautizo y fiesta de cumpleaños había sido programada para una semana después del cumpleaños de Gala, algo que Edward había decidido ya que había querido pasarlo solo los tres, Bella había estado de acuerdo, le había encantado decírselo a Esme y escuchar su grito de protesta, pero la perra de su suegra no puo hacer para cambiar la decisión.

Ahora Bella estaba arreglando el moño en la cabecita de Gala que tenía la boquita fruncida por querer el chupete, pero lo había pedido durante la ceremonia de bautizo, Emmett la estaba haciendo enojar y había recibido un golpe del chupete, causando la risa tanto de Edward como de Emmett y por ende ganándose la reprimenda de Rosalie.

\- ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estás enseñando a nuestra ahijada? -había dicho Rosalie pellizcando a Emmett-

Ahora se dirigían a la casa de sus suegros en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta cumpleaños/bautizo, Bella hubiera querido algo más pequeño e íntimo, pero Esme le entrego su lista de invitados, así como le dijo que el patio trasero de su lujoso hogar era el lugar perfecto, junto a los boletos para Charlie y Rene, Bella se encogió de hombros, si ella iba a pagar por las cosas no había problemas, solo le había dejado en claro que el vestido que Gala usaría quedaba fuera de su lista.

Esme había estado molesta ya que quería comprar el vestido en Gucci o Chanel, pero Bella no la dejo intervenir.

Gala estaba usando un sencillo vestido blanco, no le gustaba la idea de comprar un vestido tan elaborado, estaban en Arizona, Gala sufriría de deshidratación si le ponía esos ropones tan calurosos por eso su vestido era de tela suave y fresca.

Al llegar a casa de sus suegros ya había invitados comiendo aperitivos y tomando champagne, así como se vio rodeada de mujeres mayores que resultaron ser las amigas de la abuela Cullen, que dejo una gran marca de labial rojo en la mejilla de Gala.

El fotógrafo que Esme había contratado comenzó a tomar fotos de Gala con las invitadas, así como sus abuelos y padres, pero principalmente de Gala y Bella juntas, Edward no estaba nada contento con la atención que el fotógrafo le estaba dando a sus dos mujeres.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward camino con paso decidió hasta llegar junto a Bella y tomarla de la cintura, Gala se rio y estiro sus bracitos hacia Edward ignorando el unicornio que James le había llevado de regalo

\- ¿ya se conocen, cierto?

-así es Bells, en el hospital y cuando le lleve la cajita musical a esta pequeña dulzura -sonrió James acariciando la mejilla de Gala haciendo que Edward se tensara y Bella negara riéndose del asunto- si me dices dónde está la mesa de regalos llevaré esto y después iré con las chicas

-te acompaño -se ofreció soltándose del agarre de Edward- la mesa está retacada de obsequios para Gala, agradezco el amor hacia mi niña, pero...

Edward vio a Bella alejarse junto con James, no le quitó la mirada de enzima hasta que James estuvo sentado en la mesa junto a las demás amigas de Bella del hospital, pero para su jodida suerte se quedó en su mesa.

-tu y yo no permitiremos que el rubio teñido se robe a mamá.

Gala tomo su rostro con sus manitas y le plantó un tierno beso llevo de baba en los labios, se escuchó el "aww" de los invitados haciendo que Edward se sonrojara, pero también funcionó para que Bella se levantará y los arrastrará con el fotógrafo para repetir lo que acababa de pasar

-muy bien hecho princesa -susurro besando su mejilla haciendo que Gala lo besara de la misma forma-

Bella estaba demasiado entusiasmada diciéndole al fotógrafo que quería dos copias de esas fotos que no noto cuando René tomo a su nieta en brazos dejando a Edward libre para tirar de ella y besarla como dios manda y que ahora fuera el turno de René y Gala para emocionarse con las fotos de ellos dos.

Bella suspiro y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, escuchando los gritos de sus ya ebrias amigas. Bella se rio cuando Edward apretó su cintura profundizando el beso.

-eres un coqueto -susurro Bella acomodando su vestido cuando Edward la soltó-

-los besos de Gala no son los únicos que me encanta recibir

Bella se rio y tomo a Gala en brazos escuchando a Esme diciendo que si habían acabado con su show debían de tomarse más fotos con los invitados

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gala había estado al inicio de su fiesta contenta, feliz y risueña, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando y el montón de invitados llegando y atosigándola termino enfadada y llorosa, Bella la tuvo en brazos todo el tiempo ya que Gala se había negado a ir con sus abuelos o Edward, Gala solo quería estar con Bella y aunque estaba acostumbrada a tenerla en brazos, no era lo mismo cuando tenía vestido y zapatos altos.

Con Gala sudando y llorando a todo pulmón decidió que era hora de quitarle el vestido, ya habían tomado las preciadas fotos, ahora pensaría solo en la comodidad de su hija, entraron a la casa y fueron a la habitación en donde había dejado la pañalera para cambiarla de ropa.

Gala estuvo llorando todo el camino jalando el tirante del vestido de Bella.

-ya sé que esta incómoda nena, mamá lo va a solucionar y te va a dar un rico biberón de leche y papilla de banana cuando terminemos.

Al llegar a la habitación la recostó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirla, se había vuelto una experta en cambiarla aun cuando parecía lombriz.

Bella la dejo un momento solo con el pañal puesto y se acostó junto a ella acariciando su barriga y asiéndole pedorretas causando la risa de Gala, el buen humor había regresado, lo supo cuando vio cómo se alcanzó el dedo gordo del pie y se lo llevo a la boquita, era una manía suya cuando no tenía el chupete cerca

\- ¿crees que mami no vendría preparada? -Bella saco de la papelera uno de los 5 chupetes que había llevado, Gala estiro su manita y empezó a hacer soniditos con la boca-

-mi mushmush -demando sacando más su trompita- me mi mushmush

-tenga su mushmush

Gala lo tomo con su manita regordeta y metiéndoselo en la boca comenzó a chupar como si llevará años sin hacerlo, Bella le puso el puñalero blanco con un borreguito en la barriga, le estaba colocando las sandalias, pero Gala comenzó a patalear y fruncir el ceño aún con el chupete en la boca.

-no te puedo sacar sin Zapatos, tus abuelas me matarían… -le dijo tomando sus pies y dándoles besitos causando su risa-está bien, pero que quede claro que te culpare

Gala ser rio cuando Bella la tomo en brazos y comenzó a lanzarla al aire, fuertes carcajadas inundaban la habitación. La puerta se abrió y James y Jessica entraron interrumpiendo el momento madre/hija

\- ¿qué quieren?

\- ¿esa es forma de hablarle a la persona que te consiguió trabajo en Mayo Clinic?

-solo me recomendaste -dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros- además no es como si fuera a trabajar

\- ¿qué tal la búsqueda de bebes? -pregunto Jessica tomando a Gala y besando su barriga, estaba a meses de casarse y no podía esperar para tener un bebé tan precioso como lo era Gala- ¿han practicado mucho?

Bella se sonrojo y apartó la mirada, ¿cómo decirles que Edward había estado insaciable desde que pusieron a Gala en su cuna hace dos meses?, Hasta la había tomado esa mañana aun cuando iban tarde para la iglesia.

-diablos Isabella -gimió James dejándose caer en la cama- como te envidio, yo no tengo nada desde hace 4 meses.

-no es mi culpa que terminaras a Morgan -bufo alisando su vestidor- regresemos abajo o Edward vendrá a buscarme y no le gustaría verte aquí conmigo.

James le sonrió y se levantó de la cama tomándola de la cintura en el proceso

-no sé porque te estoy ayudando, aunque debo admitir que aumenta mi ego

-te dije que funcionaría a la perfección -hablo Jessica- aunque fue buena idea utilizar a James, yo me metí en problemas con Zack

Bella y James asintieron recordando a su apurada amiga y hermana sin saber qué hacer con el enorme Zack cuerpo bronceado que quería más que un simple coqueteo.

Salieron de la habitación y los tres bajaron las escaleras, Gala había regresado a los brazos de Bella.

-creo que voy a terminar con todo esto -dijo Bella quitando su cabello de la mano de Gala-

\- ¿qué quieres decir? -preguntaron Jessica y James al mismo tiempo-

-que creo que Edward ya comprendió y no volverá a ignorarme, además tiene la estúpida idea de que lo voy a dejar y me voy a llevar a Gala

-pues por ese motivo no le tienes que decir que James es más gay que Ricky Martin -aconsejo Jessica- así sabrá que tienes más opciones y no dejara de darte la atención que mereces.

-no sé Jess yo...

-mi hermanita tiene razón -dijo James tomando una copa de vino del camarero que pasaba- que siga pensando que soy macho pecho peludo y tenga sus ataques de celos

-no son ustedes los que lo soportan

-no -sonrió Jessica tomando a James de su brazo- pero apuesto que el sexo es fantástico.

Bella no pudo negarlo y vio a sus amigos alejarse.

-creo que mamá necesita encontrar nuevos amigos, ¿o tú qué crees?

Gala no le prestó atención ya que estaba muy entretenida pataleando y viendo a los niños jugar a lo lejos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-mama -sollozaba Gala-

Bella la meció e intento calmarla, su espalda le mataba, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, no iba a dejar que Gala llorara después de que René y Esme la dejaran caer sobre sus pompis cuando intentaron que caminara, para ninguna era normal que Gala ni siquiera lo intentará.

No presionaría a Gala a que caminara solo porque los libros decían que ya tendría que estar haciéndolo, no le importaba que las nietas de las amigas de Esme y René ya supieran caminar, Gala lo haría cuando se le diera la regalada gana.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? -pregunto Edward dejando un vaso de soda frente a ella- ¿quieres que la cargué?

-solo ayúdame a que tu madre no quiera que vaya a saludar a otra de sus conocidas que quieren conocer a su preciosa nieta

Edward asintió y beso la cabecita de Gala que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, a él también le había molestado que hicieran a su hija caer solo porque quisieran verla caminar, ese momento llegaría, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar tener a Gala en sus brazos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bailaban lentamente mientras la fiesta llegaba a su fin, Gala estaba de mejor humor ahora que el clima comenzaba a refrescar y no tenía a 15 personas intentando tenerla en brazos, por fin había aceptado dejar los brazos de Bella.

\- ¿porque lo has invitado?

\- ¿de qué hablas? -pregunto separando su mejilla del pecho de Edward-

\- ¿porque lo has invitado si sabes que no me gusta?

-no tiene por qué gustarte, no es tu amigo, es mío

-Bella...-advirtió apretándola aún más, pero sin causarle dañó-

-James es solo mi amigo, mi amigo y el de las chicas, no tienes porqué ser desagradable cuando no hay motivos

\- ¿no los hay?

-estoy segura de que no.…a menos que tú no confíes en mi

-es bastante difícil confiar cuando me escondes cosas

-no lo hago

\- ¿en serio?

-dudo que pueda esconder algo cuando me revisas el móvil apenas doy media vuelta -dijo haciendo que Edward se tensara- con lo cual, si pusieras más atención te darías cuenta de lo que realmente ocurre.

Bella se alejó dejándolo en medio de la pista, lo cual Esme aprovecho y se le unió

-creo que es hora de que bailes con tu madre...has estado en todos lados menos conmigo

Edward le sonrió y comenzó a bailar con Esme viendo a lo lejos como Bella se sentaba junto a René que estaba haciendo mimos y cariños a Gala

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie se acercó cuando se encontraba por fin sola, solo quedaban unos cuantos invitados en el jardín, Gala estaba en su cochecito junto a Charlie, viendo a los hijos de Rosalie jugar y haciéndola reír.

-no puedo creer que Edward sienta celos de él -hablo sentándose junto a ella y bebiendo de su copa de vino- ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

-no y tu callada al respecto de esto -les advirtió-

-por supuesto, ver cómo Edward no te deja ni un minuto sola es condenadamente divertido

-también es cansador, pensé que era buena idea y lo fue por un tiempo, pero ahora está siendo excesivo con respecto a James.

-nadie dijo que hacerle creer que había un coqueteo con James iba a ser fácil y menos cuando trabajaba contigo

-por eso era perfecto -suspiro-

\- ¿que pensara Edward cuando descubra que James está más interesado en tener su trasero que en quitarte las bragas?

Bella rodó los ojos y camino hasta la mesa del pastel en donde James y Angela habían ido por su segunda rebanada.

La carcajada de Rosalie se escuchó poco antes de sentir el brazo de Edward envolviendo su cintura.

\- ¿a dónde vas?

-por pastel

\- ¿por qué?

-cuando una persona tiene ganas de pastel -se giró y lo abrazo del cuello- va por pastel

-yo voy por tu pastel

-no, quiero ir yo y estar un momento con Angie y James

\- ¿por qué?

-porque son mis amigos Edward

\- ¿James también? -pregunto tomando de la cintura-

-creo que ya tuvimos esta discusión -se soltó de su agarre- es el bautizo y cumpleaños de nuestra hija, ¿podrías por favor controlar tus celos sin sentido?

\- ¿sin sentido?, _Oh Bella eres tan graciosa, oh Bella tu niña es una dulzura, oh Bella realmente te extrañamos en el hospital, oh Bella deberíamos salir pronto, oh Bella_...

Edward vio silenciado su estúpida imitación de la voz de James por los finos labios de Bella sobre los suyos, fue un beso relativamente casto, pero duró el tiempo suficiente para que los invitados que aún quedaban los vieran

\- ¿te he dicho lo condenadamente caliente que te vez cuando estás celoso?

-no cambies el tema.

-no lo hago -beso castamente sus labios- yo solo reafirmó algo que se con certeza y que me encanta que estés celosos, aunque no haya razón para estarlo

-si claro...

-te amo a ti, solo a ti...James es mi amigo tanto como lo es Jessica, Ángela, Lauren o Rosalie

-ninguna de ellas se quiere meter a tus bragas

-James tampoco -se burló- ahora voy por mi pastel.

Edward iba a protestar, pero sabía perfectamente que Bella lo ignoraría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegaron a casa con Gala profundamente dormida, había estado jugando con Sofía la hija menor de Rosalie, las últimas dos horas y estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para que no despertara aún después de que Bella le cambiará el pañal y la acostara en la cuna.

Bella comenzó a desvestirse dispuesta a meterse a la cama, dejaría el baño para el día siguiente. Estaba levantando las sábanas cuando Edward entró a la habitación con el móvil en la mano.

\- ¿qué mierda significa esto?

Bella miro la pantalla del móvil, palideció al ver que era de ella y James en la habitación, se lo arrebato y miro que había sido Esme quien se lo había mandado.

-por supuesto -bufo cruzándose de brazos- solamente tu madre podría mandarte esto en donde no sale Jessica ni Gala

-no cambies el puto tema Isabella, ¿qué mierda hacías en una habitación con James?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _*Se esconde bajo la cama*_

 _Hola chicas_

 _La fiesta no estuvo tan mal, Gala se divirtió, aunque como cualquier bebe termino enfadada de tantas personas y quiso estar con Bella._

 _Sé que me van a querer matar por el final, pero les prometo que intentare apurarme con el siguiente capítulo._

 _¿Bella le dirá todo o lo dejará pasar?, Pero lo más importante, ¿Edward la escuchará y le creerá?, yo no sé qué pensar con este Edward tan celestino._

 _Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, teorías, criticas, amenazas de muerte o lo que quieran compartir que con gusto leeré en un review._

 _Fanfiction por fin dejo sus días de divo y me han llegado los review de cada una, intentare contestar cada uno de ellos lo más pronto posible._


	11. Outtake (el plan)

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloqueo el teléfono y lo dejo caer en su casillero.

Era la tercera vez en el día en que llamaba a Edward para avisarle que tendría turno doble ya que Ángela se había enfermado y pedido que la cubriera, pero su teléfono la mandaba directo a buzón.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla frustrada, llevaba meses en esa situación, Edward la estaba ignorando demasiado y se estaba cansando, pero no sabía qué hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Entendía que el trabajo en la oficina lo estuviera absorbiendo, pero no lograba comprender porque ella debía de darle su atención y estar para cuando la necesitar, sí él no era recíproco.

\- ¿porque esa cara tan larga? -pregunto Jessica entrando a la habitación con James detrás de ella- ¿problemas en el paraíso?

-no tiene idea Jess.

-termínalo -dijo James encogiéndose de hombros mientras se cambiaba de ropa, su turno como paramédico había terminado- ningún hombre merece ser soportado y vaya que a mí me gustan los hombros

-tenemos mucha historia juntos, aun lo amo demasiado, solo estamos pasando por una mala racha

\- ¿cuánto ha durado la mala racha? ¿días, semanas, meses?

-las cosas han estado complicadas, mi trabajo ha aumentado y el suyo también, ambos…

-no me vengas con escusas -protesto Jessica arreglando su maquillaje- llevas dos meses quejándote de que Edward llega a casa a simplemente cenar y dormir y que no le importa que hayas tenido un turno doble, quiere que vayas con él a cualquier estúpida cena del despacho

-son importantes para tener contactos.

-puedes excusarlo con nosotros -hablo James abrazándola por los hombros- pero eso no funciona contigo y por eso estas frustrada, has aceptado un turno doble por una amiga y sabes que Edward se molestara aun cuando tu estas intentando avisarle.

Bella no respondió, tan solo se quedó en silencio pensativa mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fueran sus dos amigos que habían dicho en voz alta lo que ella se negaba siquiera a pensar.

\- ¿Por qué no haces lo que yo hice con Mike? -hablo Jessica después de meditarlo- los celos funcionan y tú has dicho que Edward es mil veces peor que Mike

-esa sería muy buena idea -concordó James- tendrás su atención enseguida

-no le voy a coquetear a nadie, no sería capaz de hacerlo

-es fingido Bella

-no importa, sigue contando.

-a mí me funciono con Mike, acepto que fue algo difícil coquetear cuando no estás interesada en nadie más, pero una debe de hacer lo que cree necesario para que nuestro hombre no nos ignore y se dé cuenta que podemos conseguir a alguien mejor si se nos da la gana.

-no estoy segura…

-te puedo ayudar si no estás segura

-eres gay James

-él no lo sabe, la mitad del hospital ni siquiera lo sabe

-eso es muy cierto -hablo Jessica emocionada- así Edward no sabrá nada y sus celos estarán presentes, aunque sin fundamentos

-no lo sé...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era el primer fin de semana después de mucho tiempo que ambos lo pasaban juntos, sin el hospital ni el despacho llamando a sus teléfonos, pero Bella sentía que estaba sola en el departamento, Edward ni siquiera había pensado en esperarla para desayunar juntos, él estaba viendo una película en la televisión y Bella no sabía si sería prudente ir, detestaba ya no saber si sería recibida en el sofá junto a él.

Lavaba su plato y vaso cuando el móvil vibro.

 _"¿Ya lo pensaste?...James"_

 _"Si, y no creo hacerlo"_

 _"¿Estás con el ahora?"_

 _"Esta en casa"_

 _"No estás con el"_

 _"No estamos uno sobre el otro todo el tiempo James"_

James no contesto el mensaje, pero Bella se asustó cuando la llamada entrante apareció

\- ¿qué haces? -susurro-

-vamos bonita, sé que te duele y para eso estamos los amigos

-no creo que sea buena idea

-claro que lo es, ahora vas a hacer y repetí lo que yo diga, si esto no sale lo dejamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella suspiro, pero escuchando la televisión y la risa de Edward, acepto

\- ¿qué hago?

-ríete

\- ¿que?

-vamos ríete, pero no una risita pequeña, una gran carcajada

-no puedo reírme de la nada

\- ¿recuerdas cuando Jessica se calló y se le rompió el pantalón?

La risa de ambos fue pareja, para después comenzar a carcajearse mientras que James relataba de nuevo lo ocurrido a su hermana.

-eres tremendo.

-ahora sal de donde quiera que estés y cruza junto a él y di... _no tengo planes, que quieres hacer_... Pero que Edward te escuché

Bella se levantó de la silla y camino directo a la habitación, Edward volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido

-con quien...

Bella lo silencio con la mano y siguió su camino

-no tengo planes, que te parece ir al cine o a cenar, realmente tengo ganas de hacer algo hoy

-muy bien Bells, ahora ríete y no digas mi nombre, eso lo volverá loco

-oh por dios, sabes que detesto la pizza con aceitunas -soltó una risita- vamos a la Bella Italia, me encantan los ravioles de ahí

La bella Italia era el restaurante en donde celebraban sus aniversarios los primeros años de relación y sabia lo celoso que era Edward cuando se trataba de compartir los lugares que eran solo de ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿vas a salir?

-he quedado

\- ¿con quién?

-un amigo -se encogió de hombros mientras delineaba sus ojos-

-pensé que, al llegar temprano hoy, podíamos hacer algo juntos

\- me hubieras avisado antes de hacer planes, te llame esta mañana y no me contestaste de nuevo.

Edward vio como arreglándose el maquillaje procurando que estuviera perfecto, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y verla en falda corta con zapatos altos y una blusa que acentuaba el poco busto que tenía le encantaba más que verla con vestido largo para alguna cena de negocios a la que la llevaba

\- ¿quieres que te lleve?

-no, tomaré un taxi, te llamaré si llego a tardar.

Edward se quedó sentado sobre la cama, Bella actuaba tan indiferente que llegó a pensar que se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí, el teléfono sonó seis veces durante la hora que se estuvo arreglando y cada vez que veía el móvil sonreía.

\- ¿cómo me veo? -pregunto alborotando un poco su cabello-

-hermosa como siempre

-gracias, el taxi me está esperando abajo, te llamare si llego mas tarde -beso su mejilla, evitando los labios de Edward y salió de la habitación-

Edward se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer, ¿enserio Bella había salido sin él?

Bella por el contrario vio a Jessica, Angela y Victoria esperando por ella para una noche de chicas, Victoria conocía a alguien en un pub cercano y les aseguro un privado en donde no serían molestadas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había transcurrido un mes y Bella estaba por los cielos, Edward volvió a ser el chico celoso y amoroso que había sido hace algunos meses, aunque las peleas habían aumentado pues Bella salía al menos una vez por semana y no le decía con quién o a donde iba y anqué le había ofrecido llevarla y pasar por ella, Bella se negaba.

-¡estas cojeando! -chillo Jessica viéndola entrar al ala de enfermería - ¿qué te hizo ayer?

-que no hizo ayer -suspiro dejándose caer en la silla- ni siquiera estoy segura de poder funcionar hoy, esta mañana apenas si odia levantarme de la cama

-te odio por completo.

Amabas se rieron hasta que Alice la nueva enfermera entró y las miro con desaprobación

\- ¿ustedes no tienen trabajo?

-nuestro turno empieza en 20 minutos -dijo Jessica aventándole una manzana a Bella- ¿tú no tienes que ir a mamársela a Eleazar?

Alice salió de la habitación indignada, dejándolas riendo, no había que ser adivinas para saber que estaba haciendo para que Eleazar la pidiera para cada una de las operaciones importantes

-es una perra -susurro Jessica- aunque realmente hay que tener estomago fuerte para meterse con Eleazar

Bella asintió y se preparó para comenzar su turno de 12 horas, no sabía cómo le haría para llevarlo a cabo sin que el dolor entre sus piernas la detuvieran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estaba condenadamente enojada, habían pasado cerca de 5 horas desde que llego al trabajo y estaba por acabar, esa mañana había discutido con Edward, ni siquiera recordaba cual había sido el problema, pero sí que la había molestado demasiado, ni siquiera había sido por lo de James, aunque Bella sabía que Edward se ponía histérico cuando el móvil sonaba con un nuevo mensaje.

Una llamada avisándole que se presentara urgente en recepción la hicieron dejar sus cavilaciones y acudió a su llamado.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Edward la estaba esperando ahí por ella, ya no tenía el traje de la oficina, vestía casual y condenadamente caliente

\- ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Bella sonriendo-

-bueno, tu turno termina en 30 minutos, puedo esperarte e ir a cenar juntos

-me encantaría

-bueno

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin intención de moverse, Bella esta emocionada, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Edward fue por ella al trabajo, tal vez meses.

-señorita...-la tercera voz los hizo romper su burbuja-

-perdone -respondió Bella sonrojándose- necesito que rellene esto y enseguida será atendida.

Bella siguió trabajando mientras que Edward la esperaba sentado leyendo una revista.

45 minutos después Bella apareció con distinta ropa y sonriéndole. Edward le tomo de la cintura y ambos salieron del hospital.

Edward no se dio cuenta que eran espiados por Jessica y que estaba al teléfono con James, contándole lo ocurrido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿no crees que estás saliendo mucho?

-voy con mis amigos Edward y tú lo detestas

-pero podrías quedarte aquí en casa

\- ¿haciendo qué?, ¿esperándote para cuando regreses del trabajo?

Edward la miro pasearse por la casa preparándose para salir tenía un pantalón que se moldeaba a sus prominentes caderas y respingón trasero, una blusa de tirantes con volantes junto a sus zapatos altos, el cabello lo llevaba en un alta coleta.

-creo que yo también saldré con unos amigos

-que bien, procura no beber tanto, mañana hay trabajo

Edward asintió y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Salir ese día ni siquiera estaba en sus planes, pero Edward había olvidado su aniversario, su jodido aniversario que, si bien para ella tampoco era un día para festejar, al menos esperaba un dulce beso que se lo recordara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!

-por supuesto que lo soy, soy un imbécil porque sigo aquí contigo cuando es obvio que ya ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo

-es tan típico de ti, no piensas en nada más que en ti, puedes hacerlo mil veces, pero si te lo hacen te alteras

\- ¿de qué mierda hablas?, ni siquiera se para que pregunta, solo te vas a encogerte de hombros y seguir en el móvil

-pues perdón por que alguien realmente me esté escuchando y se interese por lo que tengo que decir y no solo de por sentado las cosas

-eres una zorra y…

-y tu un cabrón que cree que vale lo suficiente como para ponerte el cuerno

Edward no dijo nada, tan solo salió del departamento azotando la puerta, miro a Emily espiando desde la puerta de su departamento, pero le importo una mierda, camino directo al elevador maldiciendo a Bella.

Mientras tanto en el edificio Bella intentaba encontrar el móvil para llamar a Jessica y decir que las cosas se habían estropeado, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera desbloquearlo, un fuerte dolor le atravesó el vientre, no duro mucho así que pensó que se trataba de un cólico, su periodo estaba por llegar y el enojo que había pasado le había provocado un dolor mayor, pero cuando intento dar un paso otro dolor la invadió haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio.

Se sostuvo del sofá intentando que el dolor pasara, pero el dolor incremento haciéndola jadear, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Edward, no contesto las primeras veces y cuando lo hizo y le grito no pudo importare menos pues las piernas se le debilitaron hasta casi hacerla caer.

No recordó como llego a la cama, tan solo que estaba sobre de ella retorciéndose del dolor sin pantalones ni bragas, rogaba porque Edward llegara, tenía tanto miedo, creyó morir cuando sintió como iba saliendo lo que le causaba tanto dolor de su cuerpo.

Pero de repente el dolor paso y al mirar hacia vio esa pequeña bolita de carne rosada y llena de sangre que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _¡Feliz noche de sábado!_

 _Pues aquí aparece porque Bella lo hizo y la discusión de porque Edward salió de la casa molesto además del punto de vista de Bella, en el siguiente tendrán la reacción de Edward al enterarse de todo esto, veremos cómo reacciona, ante todo._

 _Ya saben, déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, teorías, criticas lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review._

 _Lamento decirles que el siguiente sábado no tendremos capitulo, estoy en mis últimas tres semanas del semestre y con una semana jodidamente difícil por delante, no creo poder escribir, pero lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Nes leemos en el siguiente, besos._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Edward miro fijamente a Bella después de lo que acababa de contarle, cuando pidió una explicación no se esperaba que todos los mensajitos, risitas y salidas se trataran de una falsa, un completo engaño, en el cual había caído, no sabía si sentirse enojado o feliz por saber que no estaba perdiendo a Bella.

-No entiendo Bella, no entiendo que estás diciendo.

-James es Gay, es más gay que Ricky Martín y solo me ayudó a celarte, al principio solo fue para llamar tu atención y funciono, pero conforme paso el tiempo se me fue de las manos y tú estabas cada vez más insoportable y salir con James era el único momento en el que podía hablar teniendo la completa seguridad de que me ponía atención y comprendía lo cansada que a veces me sentía.

-Yo hago eso Bella

\- ¿enserio lo crees? -bufo alejándose de él- cada vez que llegaba aquí emocionada por algo que me ocurrió en el hospital tu tenías algo más que contarme y no me dejabas hablar, después de un turno agotador tu salías con que querías salir a cenar con algún abogado del despacho y su esposa, te comprendía perfectamente Edward, pero tú no lo hacías, yo siempre tenía que estar para ti, pero tú nunca para mi

-Pues perdón por necesitarte

\- ¡VEZ! -chillo pasando las manos por su cabello y notando que Gala se removía incomoda por sus voces decidió salir de la habitación- esto es a lo que me refiero, te haces la victima cada vez que puedes.

\- ¿Yo la victima? -pregunto siguiéndola hasta la sala- no fui yo el que se invitó un pretendiente

-Ni yo quien se puso celoso de un gay -rebatió Bella- ni siquiera sé porque estas aun enojado, Gala y Jessica estaban conmigo mientras James estaba en la habitación y no estuvimos más de 10 minutos, además tu madre debió haber escuchado nuestra conversación, pero como siempre solo te dijo lo que le convenía.

\- ¿Y de que estaban hablando?

\- De lo mucho que calentaste a James con tu actitud de macho territorial

Bella sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Edward, así como su actitud incomoda y que no pudiera articular palabra alguna.

-Estas mintiendo -hablo Edward después de meditarlo-

\- ¿Qué?

-Que estas mintiendo, he revisado tu móvil, tu misma te quejaste de eso y nunca vi ningún mensaje con él, tú los borrabas para que no descubriera nada

Bella tomo su bolso y sacando el móvil se lo aventó, Edward estuvo a punto de tirarlo

\- Yo nunca borre nada, pero tú estabas tan obsesionado con que te estaba engañando que nunca te tomaste la molestia de revisar las fotos de perfil, si lo hubieras hecho hubieras notado que Jane era James y tenía foto con su novio.

Edward ignoro el teléfono, no iba a aceptar que solo estaba buscando el nombre de algún hombre, así como solo había revisado lo que hablaba con Jessica y Angela, las demás conversaciones no le parecían importantes porque no conocía quienes eran.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque te extrañaba, quería que volvieras a ser mi novio celoso y posesivo, no el que daba por sentado que estaría siempre aquí para ti sin importar que tú te comportaras como un cabrón

-Pudiste decirlo en lugar de hacer todo esto

\- ¿En qué momento Edward? -suspiro Bella dejándose caer en el sofá sintiendo que esta conversación no la estaba llevando a ningún lado, Edward estaba inseguro y desconfiaba de cada maldita cosa que decía, presentía que sin importar lo que le dijera Edward se alteraría y cuestionaría.

El débil sollozo de Gala se escuchó en el departamento, a Bella no le sorprendía, había tenido un día largo y debía de estar incomoda y muy, muy cansada.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -la detuvo Edward tomándola del brazo cuando se dispuso a salir de la sala-

\- ¿Acaso no puedo ir por mi hija cuando llora?

-Aun no terminamos de hablar

-Gala está llorando Edward y no estamos hablando porque no hay nada de que hablar, en lo único que te engañe fue en hacerte creer que James tenía un interés por mí, pero ya te aclaré que así no fueron las cosas, es tu problema si sigues dudando o no, pero Gala no tiene nada que ver en esto

\- ¿Segura?

Bella quedo desconcertada por su pregunta, él no podía estar dudando de su nulo conocimiento sobre el embarazo.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Absolutamente nada, solo que, si fingiste todo este tiempo sobre James, ¿Qué me asegura que no lo hiciste conforme a Gala?

-Porque hubiera terminado contigo si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada

Su respuesta lo dejo congelado en su lugar.

-Hubiera terminado contigo ese mismo día, -repitió soltándose de su agarre- por la misma razón en que he dejado de hablar con James, tenemos a Gala ahora y la amo mucho más a ella y no estoy dispuesta a que aguante que pongas el trabajo antes que todo lo demás.

-Pensé que tú lo entendías, para ti también era importante tu trabajo

-Pero yo tenía tiempo para ti, para tus necesidades, pero tú no lo tenías para mí, podías ignorarme durante un día entero, pero te enojabas porque no te había avisado de mi turno doble y créeme que en este momento estoy dudando si realmente te importamos Gala y yo o solo es tu estúpido ego de macho la razón por la que estas aun aquí

-Amo a mi hija

-Lo dudo cuando me tienes aquí en lugar de dejarme ir a ver porque está llorando

Bella lo dejo de pie en la sala y camino a la habitación en donde Gala la esperaba de pie en la cuna llorando y balbuceando repetidamente "mamá", Bella la tomo en brazos y beso su rostro hinchado y manchado de lagrimas

-Perdón por tardar cariño, pero ya estoy aquí, mami está aquí

Gala siguió sollozando contra el pecho de su madre, mientras la calmaba y le cantaba, intentando que volviera a dormir, le quito el pijama dejándola con el fresco mameluco, Gala levanto su carita y miro a Bella con el ceño fruncido al escuchar la puerta azotarse.

-No es nada muñeca, solo papi que está molesto, pero regresara en unos momentos cuando se dé cuenta lo estúpido que está actuando.

Bella le soplo en el rostro causando que soltara una risita nerviosa, su pequeña niña no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando y tal vez eso era lo mejor, no necesitaba saber de las discusiones de sus padres ni mucho menos que Bella no tenía idea de cómo le diría a Edward que su periodo se había atrasado y la prueba de embarazo en el cajón del baño le esperaba impaciente.

-la vida es tan jodidamente complicada mi cielo -susurro a Gala que estaba entretenida chupando su camiseta, el sueño se había ido de su cuerpecito-

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Edward había pasado las últimas dos horas en el estacionamiento sin saber qué hacer, Bella le había confirmado que James nunc había sido un peligro para su relación y aunque feliz porque no había nadie detrás de Bella, también se sentía traicionado y herido, ¿realmente lo hubiera dejado? ¿y porque no lo hacía ahora?, no sabía que pensar ni cómo reaccionar, pero no podía estar en el estacionamiento toda la noche, estaba cansado después de un día ajetreado y después con la foto que su madre le había mandado, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, si lo que Bella decía era verdad entonces no había ninguna razón para dudar y con un demonio, le creía.

Creía cada maldita palabra que Bella había dicho, pero eso no le impidió llamar a Jane, le contesto al cuarto timbrazo

\- ¿Qué quieres Bella? ¿aceptaste dejarme el camino libre con el galán de tu novio? -el silencio desconcertó a James, esperaba la carcajada de su amiga seguido de la acostumbrada burla con su espectacular vida sexual, pero no llego- ¿estás bien muñeca?

-Eres un cabrón -hablo Edward sorprendiendo a James- pero gracias por estar para mi mujer y no quiero que le vuelvas a llamar.

James no pudo responder ya que el sonido de fin de llamada se escuchó en su oído, aun desconcertado dejo el móvil en su mesita de noche y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, su ultimo pensamiento fue que Bella iba a tener una muy buena noche.

Edward egreso al departamento encontrándolo a oscuras y silencioso, camino hasta su habitación en donde Bella y Gala estaban dormidas en la cama, Gala que ya se había acostumbrado a su espaciosa cuna ocupaba casi toda la cama.

-Si te amo -le susurro mientras la tomaba en brazos y la ponía en la cuna- y tu madre no lo volverá a dudar ni un poco, descansa que mañana te quedas con tus abuelos.

Edward la beso por última vez y la dejo en su cuna, una vez se aseguró que no despertaría se giró a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metió a la cama, atrayendo a Bella a su pecho, aunque se removió incomoda no se alejó de él, ni mucho menos cuando le quito el short y la playera hasta dejarla en bragas.

Bella se despertaba enseguida cuando se trataba de Gala, pero Edward sabia lo complicado que era despertarla de su profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Bella frunció el ceño al notar que estaba desnuda y al comprobar que ni Gala ni Edward estaban en el departamento, la nota en el refrigerador de Edward avisando que había ido a comprar el almuerzo no concordaba con la hora en el reloj, Edward debía de haber sacado a Gala de la cama aun dormida, su pequeña estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde todos los días.

Bella intento llamar a Edward, pero le mando directo a buzón.

Si Edward quería pasar el día con su hija Bella no se molestaría en lo absoluto, así que se preparó un rico desayuno y lo comió en el sofá viendo un programa de chismes, un día sin preocuparse por las necesidades de Gala no ocurría seguido y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _Hola chicas._

 _Espero disfruten de este capítulo, yo sé que dije que no iba a subir capitulo esta semana, pero me fue muy bien en un examen y me he inspirado._

 _En fin, como ven Bella se está hartando y le dejo en claro a Edward que estaba dispuesta a terminar la relación por el bien de Gala. Solo hay que esperar a ver lo que Edward tiene planeado._

 _Espero saber sus opiniones, comentario, teorías, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review._

 _Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Edward llegó con una Gala bastante animada, lo cual incremento al ver a Bella en el sofá con pijama y un platón de frituras.

Edward se la entrego y fue a la cocina a dejar las bolsas de comida que había conseguido de camino a casa.

—¿A dónde has ido sin mamá, he?

—Papá vo uhhh -hablo muy segura de sí misma, Bella amaba cuando Gala hablaba, palabras clave que solo ella como madre podía entender-

—¿Te ha llevado a las hamacas del parque?

—Uhhh -grito y asintió con la cabeza para después proseguir con un montón de balbuceos los cuales Bella escucho muy atenta, después de todo, no se habían visto en todo el día y Gala tenía mucho que contarle-

—¿Que es Puff? -pregunto Edward regresando a la sala con un vaso de soda que dejó frente a Bella-

—¿Papá Puff? -pregunto Gala haciendo cara de pato para después romper en carcajadas-

Edward frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería, Bella no puedo soportarlo y comenzó a reír junto a Gala que, al escuchar a su madre, reía aún más fuerte

—No entiendo cuál es el chiste -se quejó Edward-

—Puff significa popo -hablo Bella aun riéndose- cada que le cambio el pañal decimos Puff cuando ha hecho del dos

—Papá Puff -volvió a repetir haciendo gestos como si realmente pudiera oler el mal olor-

Edward se rio y tomo a Gala que rio aún más fuerte.

Ni Bella ni Edward se dirigieron la palabra, Edward jugo con Gala en la alfombra mientras Bella veía la televisión y comía sus frituras, dándole una que otra a Gala.

En un momento Gala frunció el ceño y se puso muy sería así como frunció su boquita.

—¿Que tienes bonita? -pregunto Edward-

Bella no pudo más que reír como histérica, Gala estaba por hacer Puff y Edward no tenía idea.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

El Puff de Gala había sido más desastroso de lo normal, Edward se había olvidados de cuántas horas habían pasado de su último cambio de pañal y por consiguiente el Puff había salido del pañal, Bella le dijo que de ninguna manera ella cambiaría esa bomba mortal así que Edward había quitado el pañal y toda la demás ropa machada, Gala se había estado riendo y moviéndose más de lo acostumbrado causando un gran desastre. Un paquete de toallitas húmedas después y con la intervención de Bella por fin Gala estaba limpia, Edward había tenido que meterse a bañar y tratar de limpiar el Puff de su ropa y manos.

Bella nunca había visto la cara de asco de Edward por lo poderoso del Puff.

Edward se terminó de duchar mirando mal la pila de ropa mojada con residuos del Puff, nunca en la vida había pensado que una cosita tan dulce como lo era Gala que comia papillas de manzana y zanahoria, podía convertirlas en esas cosas.

Aunque debía de agradecer al Puff por hacer que la tensión que había entre ambos desapareciera, sus planes de pasar una noche romántica habían desaparecido cuando se dio cuenta que no podía alejar a una bebé de un año de su madre todo el día, así como reconoció que Bella se enojaría si dejaba a Gala con sus padres después que Esme mandara la estúpida foto.

Estaba por colgar la toalla en el gancho cuando vio la caja en el basurero, pudo pasarlo por alto sino fuera por la imagen de la mujer embarazada, ni siquiera lo pensó, tomo la caja y la abrió notando que no estaba el palito de la prueba, busco en el basurero, atrás del toilet, en el lavamanos, en el gabinete detrás del espejo, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Sin pensarlo salió del baño aún con el cabello mojado y sin calcetas, camino hasta la cocina en donde Bella estaba sirviendo la cena en platos mientras que Gala esperaba en su sillita jugando con un muñeco musical, uno de los tantos regalos que había recibido.

Edward las miro detenidamente y las palabras de Bella de la noche y anteriores inundaron su mente.

 _"Porque hubiera terminado contigo si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada"_

No podía, simplemente no podía perderlas, no podía dejar que Bella se fuera de su lado, era un imbécil, pero un imbécil perdido e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

—¿Estas embarazada? -ni siquiera lo pensó y se arrepintió al ver la espalda de Bella tensarse y soltar el plato que tenía en las manos-

Gala frunció el ceño ante el sonido del plato cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, miro a su madre y aventó el peluche al suelo, protesto cuando no sonó igual.

Edward pudo haber reído, pero tenía la vista pegada al cuerpo de Bella, le entrego el peluche a Gala de nuevo después de asegurarse que ningún vidrio se le pegó y tomo a Bella del brazo.

—¿Estas embarazada? -repitió, intentando que el pánico no se notara en su voz-

Bella se negó a verlo, así como permaneció callada lo cual hizo que Edward se desesperara y la obligará a mirarlo tomándola de la barbilla, aunque se arrepintió al ver las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

—¡¿Estas embarazada?!

—¡NO LO ESTOY! -grito alejándose de el-

—¿Dónde está la prueba?

—No lo sé, cuando vi que era negativa la arrojé por la ventana

No iba a decirle que mientras esperaba los dos minutos se imaginó teniendo a otra pequeñita igual a Gala creciendo en su vientre, ni mucho menos que estaba enamorada de la idea de tener un pequeño varoncito, no le iba a decir que cuando vio la única línea roja en la prueba, la visión de tener a dos pequeñas niñas en su cama por las mañanas había sido destruida horriblemente.

La cocina se quedó en absoluto silencio solo con los balbuceos de Gala de fondo, Bella abandonó la cocina aún con el nudo en su garganta, Edward decidió limpiar el desastre del plato roto, Gala decidido que era buena idea aventarle el peluche a la cabeza.

—Creo que me lo merezco muñeca -suspiro Edward tirando los pedazos del plato a la basura- pero lo voy a solucionar, necesito que te duermas temprano y yo pueda hacer que la línea roja se convierta en dos.

Edward recibió como respuestas un lloriqueo de hambre, decidió tomarlo como un apoyo de su hija.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella le dio de cenar a Gala, así como se encerró en el baño con ella mientras la bañaba, 45 minutos después Edward se dio cuenta que Bella lo estaba evitando, cuando por fin salió del baño tenía la cama lista y la cuna esperando por Gala, quien demostró estar del lado de su madre pues decidió que quería estar en sus brazos y preferentemente en la sala.

Conforme las horas pasaban Edward se dio cuenta que Bella no se iría a la cama hasta que él se durmiera, y escuchando los continuos balbuceos de Gala acepto que era una batalla perdida el intentar pasar un momento a solas con Bella esa noche.

Mientras tanto Bella besaba el cuello de Gala causando sus risas, olvidándose por completo del neurótico que estaba haciéndose arañas en la cabeza en la habitación.

 _¡HABIA PASADO TODO EL DÍA SIN SU NIÑA!_

Además, no tenía sueño después de pasar la mayor parte del día dormitando y viendo series que no había podido ver desde que Gala llego a su vida.

A la una de la madrugada y con Gala dormida sobre su hombro se fue a la habitación en donde después de besar la mejilla de su bebita y dejarla en su cuna, se metió a la cama sonriendo cuando Edward se giró y se aferró a su cintura.

Estaba enojada por lo ocurrido en menos de 24 horas, pero no lo iba a estar por mucho tiempo, tal vez en dos días más aceptaría hablar con él, pero por el momento seguiría haciéndolo sufrir por dudar de ella.

Aunque Bella decidió que sería una semana sin dirigirle la palabra cuando a la mañana siguiente Edward la despertó a las 6 de la mañana cuando se estaba alistando para marcharse al trabajo, un almohadazo y una letanía de insultos fue lo que recibió.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B &E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Hola chicas_

 _No me odien por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero estuve todo el día pegada tareas, proyectos y estudiar para mis exámenes finales, pero por fin he acabado y salido de vacaciones…solo por una semana *se pone a llorar*_

 _Pero dejemos de hablar de mí y centrémonos en que no hay bebe, veremos que hace Edward para que Bella deje ayudarle a poner un bebe, pero sobre todo veremos que se le ocurre a Edward para resolver las cosas._

 _Déjenme saber sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que quieras compartir conmigo en un review. Leo cada uno de ellos y me emocionan mucho._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gala aventó otro de sus muñecos lejos de ella, estaba de malas y se lo había dejado claro a toda persona que había osado hablarle durante el día.

Habían ido al supermercado por lo que hacía falta en casa y durante el trayecto la risueña sonrisa de Gala no había estado presente en ningún momento, incluso cuando la cajera le dijo lo bonita que era Gala había fruncido su boquita y rodado los ojos hacia otro lado, Bella se había reído con la cajera acerca de que un bebe de malas era imposible de hacerla sonreír.

Al llegar al departamento se habían encontrado con Emily y su madre Leah en el elevador, Gala siempre reía con Emily, pero por única vez Bella había tenido que disculparse incontables veces porque Gala había intentado pegarle con su manita, Leah lo había dejado pasar diciendo que la insoportable temperatura hacia que cualquiera se pusiera de malas.

Esme había ido de vista llevándole un obsequio a Gala, Bella no pudo enojarse con Gala por tirar la muñeca que le había obsequiado.

Era increíble la poca decencia que podía llegar a tener Esmerald Cullen, presentarse días después de mandarle esa fotografía sacada de contexto a Edward era imperdonable.

—Veo que has logrado convencer a mi hijo.

—No tenía que convencerlo de nada -hablo Bella cruzándose de brazos sentada en el sofá, ni siquiera la iba a invitar a sentarse u ofrecerle algo de beber- si fuiste tan entrometida para tomar esa fotografía, escuchando toda nuestra conversación

—No vale la pena negar que lo hice pensando en que Edward por fin te dejaría -reconoció Esme acomodándose el bolso- pero eres peor que la peste, lo único bueno que has hecho es tener a Gala, aunque no la estés educando adecuadamente

—Y lo mejor que usted ha hecho es dejar a Edward con niñeras porque si no hubiera sido así, sería un ser tan despreciable y desagradable como lo es usted -se levantó y tomo a Gala en brazos- pretendía separarme de Edward y lo único que ha logrado es que Edward este aún más obsesionado con no alejarse de nosotras

—¡ERES UN CAPRICHO! -grito Esme usando su último recurso desesperado-

—Un capricho que le ha durado casi 10 años, con la que tiene una hija y que piensa tener más hijos, usted es quien no soporta que no se haga las cosas a su modo y que no pueda manejarme como lo hacía con Tanya -le recrimino recordándole a la novia del instituto de Edward con la que había cortado cuando fue aceptado en la universidad- usted no acepta que sus opiniones dejaron de importarle a Edward en el momento en que comenzamos a salir y que nunca más podrá volver a decidir en la vida de Edward, solo porque es la abuela de mi hija no la saco de mi casa pero es la última vez que aguanto sus constantes cizañas que lo único que logra es poner un poco de tensión que desaparece en cuestión de minutos

—¿Te lo repites todos los días para creértelo? -bufo Esme ocultando tras su máscara de indiferencia lo enojada que estaba-

—¿Usted se repite constantemente que soy un capricho para no aceptar que Edward desea estar conmigo por el resto de su vida? -pregunto sarcásticamente causando la primera risa de Gala en el día- le agradecería que se fuera de mi casa ya que Gala y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir viendo su desagradable rostro.

—Eres una zorra, maldigo el día en que mi hijo puso sus ojos en ti.

Esme salió de la casa azotando la puerta al salir, Gala agito su mano y repitió "alos", su más reciente nueva palabra aprendida.

—Tu familia es insoportable corazón -hablo Bella dejándose caer en el sofá- pero papi es condenadamente guapo y por suerte se parece más al abuelo Carlisle que a la abuela Esme, espero que no saques su carácter

Gala la miro y abriendo su boquita mordió la barbilla de Bella, era su manera de pedir cosquillas, Bella cumplió el mandato de su hija inmediatamente, no iba a desaprovechar que su mal humos hubiera desaparecido.

Bella siguió con su rutina diaria, limpio el departamento, lavo una tanda de ropa de Gala, suya y de Edward, preparo de comer y fue hacia Gala cada vez que la necesitaba, su teléfono móvil sonó varias veces con mensajes de parte de Edward, pero Bella lo dejo en visto no se lo iba a dejar fácil por más que quisiera besarlo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la discusión y a Bella se le estaba haciendo difícil ignorar a Edward, era complicado no sonreír cuando le decía lo bonita que se veía aun cuando Gala la llenara de baba o cuando l arrinconaba contra el frigorífico o cualquier superficie y besaba su mejilla y mandíbula volviéndola loca de deseo pero, cuando estaba a punto de besarla en los labios, Bella se alejaba, estaba muy consciente de que si rosaba sus labios toda resistencia que intentaba poner se esfumaría inmediatamente.

Gala era un muy buen pretexto para alejarse de él, incluso cuando estaban en la cama y Edward la abrazaba y no la soltaba por más que Bella se removía.

Pero no iba a acostarse con él, por más que sus partes íntimas lo desearan no lo haría, debía de resolver todo el embrollo que los rodeaba, desde su plan para darle celos hasta la obsesión de Edward con su trabajo, Bella lo apoyaba, pero debía de comprender que ella y Gala lo necesitaban y no podía enfrascarse nuevamente en su trabajo como lo estaba haciendo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente de niñeras -se dijo Bella después de sacar el pastel de carne del horno- soy una mujer adulta, madre de una niña encantadora, quiero tener otro bebe más y tener mi jodido final feliz

Edward mientras tanto veía la caja azul entre sus manos, la tenía desde hace meses, justo cuando Gala había aprendido a decir papá compro el anillo con el que le pediría matrimonio a Bella, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno para pedirle ser su esposa y ahora con ella enojada y sin saber qué hacer para que se contentara no tenía la menor idea de cómo declarársele.

Usar a su hija no era opción, conociendo a Gala se llevaría a la boquita y Bella lo mataría si le llegaba a pasar algo, no quería imaginarse lo desastroso que terminaría, si Gala terminara en urgencia por un descuido.

Además, estaba el asunto de la prueba de embarazo, habían hablado de tener bebes y la prueba había sido clara en afirmar que sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes.

Edward sonrió y guardo la caja en su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que volvía a su trabajo, necesitaba terminar rápido para ir a conseguir lo que contentaría a Bella y si la suerte estaba otra vez de su lado, el siguiente resultado de la prueba sería positivo, después de todo Gala había sido engendrada justo en una noche en donde Edward había amarrado a Bella a la cama después de creer que había pasado todo el día divirtiéndose con otro.

A las 5 de la tarde salía del despacho dispuesto a comprar lo necesario para su noche de perdón con Bella y lo que le ayudaría a cansar a su pequeña dulzura lo suficiente para dejarlos tener un momento divertido de adultos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **¡ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!**

 _Hola chicas._

 _Lo sé, capítulo muy corto._

 _La historia está llegando a su fin, un capítulo más (en donde por fin estos dos hablaran), el epilogo y le decimos a dios a esta historia._

 _Otra cosa que me ha emocionado muchísimo fue ver que alcanzamos los 200 review, no saben lo feliz que me ha puesto._

 _Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review._


	15. Ultimo Capítulo

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward entró al departamento junto cuando Angela estaba saliendo.

—Que pasen buena noche -le sonrió besando su mejilla a modo de despedida-

Angela subió al elevador y después de que las puertas se cerraran, Bella lo dejo para ir a la cocina, Edward saco una de sus compras del maletín y fue a la sala en donde Gala estaba mordiendo una jirafa de peluche, la cual aventó contra los sillones para después reír y estirarse por ella, su juego favorito era aventar cosas y después gritar si quedaba demasiado lejos del alcance de sus pequeñas y regordetas manitas.

—Hola preciosa -saludo Edward tomando la jirafa y agitándola frente a Gala- sería mucho más fácil si caminaras, sabes.

Gala balbuceo y estiro sus manos para que le diera la jirafa sin intención de moverse de su lugar, Edward suspiro y le entrego el peluche, su nena no tenía ninguna intención de caminar, no es como si lo necesitara cuando Edward o Bella la tomaban en brazos sin problema alguno.

Edward beso su frente y se sentó frente a ella para jugar, saco de su maletín su primera compra, debía de cumplir su primer objetivo y ese era el cansar a Gala lo suficiente como para que no despertara en toda la noche ni para pedir u biberón de leche a las 3 de la mañana.

Gala miro la brillante pelota naranja que Edward estaba inflando, dejo caer la jirafa y se estiro para tocar la pelota, su grito de felicidad y emoción era pura gloria para los oídos de Edward, hacer feliz a su nena era su objetivo número uno en la vida.

Una vez la pelota estuvo inflada por completo tomo a Gala en brazos y la recostó en la pelota, Gala se reía mientras que Edward la movía, fuertes carcajadas inundaron el departamento, Gala levantaba su cabecita y se aferraba de la pelota, así como se impulsaba de sus pies para que a pelota la llevara nuevamente hacia arriba.

Bella los veía jugar y divertirse, Gala estaba emocionada por su nuevo juguete, aunque ciertamente la pelota llegaba con meses de retraso, la pelota le ayudaba a la coordinación y medir distancias, Bella se lo había todos los días sin falta pero iba a omitirlo ya que Edward estaba muy feliz en hacer feliz a su hija sin saber que Bella paso por llantos de miedo por parte de Gala…y le gustaba escuchar la risa de su pequeña, muy pronto serian dos risas infantiles las que harían vibrar las paredes.

Tres horas después Edward tomo a Gala y la llevo a la cocina en donde Bella leía una revista esperando por ellos

—Pensé que pasarían la noche jugando -dijo Bella mientras servía la cena en platos-

—Morimos de hambre -hablo Edward sentándose junto a Gala-

—hame, mamá hame, prrr hame…AGA

Bella y Edward se rieron viendo como Gala protestaba por el hambre que tenía, Bella sirvió en su vasito entrenador un poco de agua de fresa, la cual se llevó a su boquita de botón, Edward limpio el agua que se le escurría por las comisuras de los labios

Bella dejo los platos frente a ellos, Gala tomo la cucharita y se lo llevo a la boca, aunque la mitad de la papilla termino en su pañalero, Bella fulmino a Edward por olvidarse de ponerle el babero, Edward le sonrió apenado y fue por el para ponérselo. Al regresar los tres comenzaron a comer.

Edward noto la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Bella mientras comía y ayudaba ocasionalmente a Gala con la comida.

—¿Que te tiene tan feliz?

—Yo siempre estoy feliz -se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca-

—¿Hicieron algo emocionante el día de hoy?

Bella estuvo a punto de decirle de la desagradable visita de Esme, pero prefirió que no era lo suficientemente importante, además ya tenían suficientes problemas como para aumentarlos.

—Angela vino de visita, está embarazada de cuatro meses.

—Que bien.

—Si, Jessica también vino y está molesta porque aún no se ha embarazado...le he dicho que no se estrese, el bebé llegará en el momento adecuado.

Edward miro la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Bella, así como que ambos miraron a Gala al mismo tiempo.

Era cierto.

Gala había llegado en el mejor momento, no fue planeada, ni siquiera habían hablado de la posibilidad de un bebé, pero había sido una gran y perfecta sorpresa.

Gala había salvado su relación, les había recordado que aún tenían mucha historia que contar, las inseguridades, los problemas y la falta de comunicación debían de arreglarse, ya no solo para seguir juntos, ahora tenían una pequeña a la que amaban con cada aparte de su ser por la cual deberían de mejorar.

Bella suspiro mirando como Gala se llevaba su manita llena de papilla de pollo a la boca. Había permanecido callada creyendo que sacando los celos de Edward había sido lo correcto, llevándolo al límite de su posesividad, haciéndolo creer que podría haber alguien más que ocupará su lugar en su corazón, causando que desconfiara de cada decisión de ella.

Bella sintió la picazón de las lágrimas, miro a Gala que le sonrió con la cuchara en su mano y la boca llena de residuos de la papilla. Su pequeña gran sorpresa había llegado a su vida solo para mejorarla y unirla para toda la vida con Edward.

Parpadeo rápidamente alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos y se acercó a limpiar la boca de Gala, aun cuando Gala volvió a ensuciarse en un segundo, su trabajo como madre nunca terminaba.

Una vez terminaron con la cena Edward tomo a Gala en brazos, recibiendo un suco beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos a limpiarte las manos y boca -dijo Edward llevándola al lavadero para limpiarla, casi se le cae cuando Gala se emocionó y quiso meterse al lavabo con las ollas sucias

—Lo siento nena, pero está ocupado y no puedes tomar el baño aquí

—Mamá ha hablado -acepto Edward secando sus manos con la toalla- ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—¿Podrías bañar a Gala?

—Hecho, vamos a tomar un rico baño tú y yo bonita.

Antes de que abandonara la cocina, regreso y la beso desprevenida en los labios, Bella no se apartó, sino que contesto con entusiasmo estando muy consiente que, con Gala, Edward no podía ir más lejos que solo compartir unos cuantos besos.

—Ve ahora -corto el beso- quiero mantenerla tranquila antes de que se vaya a dormir, ya la cansaste lo suficiente con la pelota

Edward sonrió y salió de la cocina, no estaba en sus planes dejar a Gala descansar al menos por las próximas dos horas, Bella no iba a tener a Gala como pretexto para alejarse de el

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella tuvo que sacarlos a ambos de la bañera después de dos horas y media, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que escucho la regadera correr con más agua caliente, cuando entro Gala tenía un alto copete de espuma

—casi es media noche, ya paso la hora de dormir de Gala y quiero meterme a bañar -reclamo Bella mirándolos desde la puerta-

—Ya vamos

Edward le quito todo el jabón a Gala y la cubrió con la toalla, Bella estiro sus brazos por ella, pero Edward negó.

—Yo me hare cargo, tu disfruta de tu baño.

Bella iba a protestar, pero Edward ya había salido del baño con Gala hecha una oruga con la toalla.

10 minutos después Bella salía del baño con el pijama puesto lista para darle el biberón a Gala y meterla a la cama, pero ni Edward ni Gala estaban ahí, salió de la habitación y los encontró viendo la televisión, Gala estaba tomando su biberón plácidamente en los brazos de su papi.

—Iremos a dormir en unos minutos, no te preocupes

Bella regresó a la habitación y se acostó en su lado de la cama aun sin poder encontrar el motivo de Edward para hacerse cargo de Gala. Tomo su teléfono y checo las actualizaciones de Facebook de las chicas, así como vio las historias de Instagram en donde James había compartido a su nuevo pretendiente, Bella rodo los ojos aceptando que su querido amigo era todo un galán que actuaba rápido.

Veinte minutos después Edward dejo a una dormida y cansada Gala en su cuna bajo la mirada de Bella que intentaba disimular viendo su teléfono. Edward cubrió a Gala con la manta para después meterse dentro de la cama y pasar su brazo por la cintura de Bella atrayéndola a su pecho sin la camisa del pijama, aun cuando lo fulmino con la mirada e intento alejarse de él, Edward solo apretó más su agarre y paso su pierna por encima de ella imposibilitado que se moviera.

—Eres Imposible -bufo Bella tirando el teléfono junto a ella-

—Y tu condenadamente hermosa -susurro contra su oído para después dejar un suave beso que hizo temblar a Bella-

Edward siguió explorando y dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello, brindándole mucha atención en la parte trasera de su oreja, ese punto tan sensible que hacía a Bella temblar

—Basta Edward -protesto, pero Edward obviamente se negó ejerciendo más presión en su agarre en la cintura y ya no solo dio suaves besos, sino que comenzó a morder- Ed, aún estoy enojada

—Que estés enojada y que no quieras son cosas muy diferentes -concluyo introduciendo su mano dentro de la blusa y levantándola lentamente, Bella no pudo negar lo que estaba diciendo, porque realmente quería hacerlo- te tengo una sorpresa, espero que te guste y emocione

Bella estaba por preguntar cuando Edward quito su brazo de su cintura para después regresarlo con una cajita azul abierta mostrando el bonito y brillante diamante.

—Cásate conmigo

Edward aguanto la respiración mientras Bella aun no odia recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Edward...

—Cásate conmigo Bells

—No

A Edward no le sorprendió ni un poco su respuesta, la estaba esperando con ansias, se hubiera decepcionado si decía que si.

—Te daré otra oportunidad, cásate conmigo

—No

Edward sonrió y antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar Edward la ataco dejándola debajo de él y comenzar a besarla, no fue lento ni suave, no le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse ni mucho menos a que se negara. Tomo sus piernas cubiertas por el pijama y la incito a rodear sus caderas mientras apretaba su trasero e iba subiendo por sus caderas y pechos.

Bella intentaba mantener su cuerpo quieto, no importando lo mucho que quisiera restregarse contra el pecho de Edward o lo caliente que la estaba poniendo que fuera rudo y exigente.

—Cásate conmigo -volvió a susurrar Edward antes de atacar sus labios-

—No me voy a casar contigo

—Claro que lo harás -contradijo Edward chupando su cuello- serás mi esposa y tendremos otras dos niñas, iguales de hermosas que Gala y que tú, nos mudaremos y tendremos un Gran Danés como querías.

Bella iba a volver a negarse, pero Edward la silencio besándola en los labios. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a escapar ahora, estaba segura que Edward no la dejaría huir al baño y por fin entendió porque le había puesto tanta atención a Gala y porque había jugado con ella, todo había sido un jodido plan para tenerla en ese lugar y la verdad es que no estaba ni un poco molesta.

-No me... ¿Pero qué mierda?

Bella miro con el ceño fruncido las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, no sabía en que momento Edward había levantado sus manos sin que se diera cuenta.

—Te vas a casar conmigo Isabella -susurro sacándole el short junto con las bragas lo cual agradeció pues la había mojado aún más escucharlo llamarla por su nombre completo- solo es cuestión de cuánto tardas en decir si.

Bella iba a protestar, pero su voz murió al sentir sus largos dedos jugando con su sexo.

—Te odio -gimió separando sus piernas, en ocasiones eran tan débil-

Edward sonrió y alejándose de ella tomó la mordaza que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y que Bella no había notado en ningún momento.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—No podemos hacer ruido -le recordó acercándose para amordazarla, pero Bella se negó a quedarse quieta, cerrando la boca para evitar la mordaza, cansado de su movimiento le apretó la nariz haciendo que Bella se rindiera y abriera la boca para respirar-

—dte mobdio

—Yo también te amo cielo

Bella rodó los ojos al sentir que levantaba su playera y la atorara arriba de su cabeza.

—solo basta con que digas que si y te soltare enseguida.

Bella le iba a recordar que no podía hablar, pero olvida las estúpidas palabras de Edward cuando sintió su tibio aliento descendiendo hasta llegar a su sexo.

—Te he dicho que tu sabor cambio cuando tuviste a Gala -susurro dando una pequeña probada a su caliente y húmedo pecho- se volvió más dulce, aún tiene ese saber asido que me encanta, pero hay otro toque, uno que me hace aún más adicto a ti.

Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo como Edward se daba un enorme festín con su sexo, no era como las veces anteriores en donde Edward procuraba que disfrutara al máximo para que alcanzara su orgasmo y poder penetrarla, esta vez era rudo y su objetivo era hacerla sufrir de excitación, sus movimientos eran calculados y condenadamente rudos, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que por la mañana tendría ciertos problemas al moverse.

Edward sonrió cuando Bella levanto sus caderas, así como chupo su clítoris con más ganas viendo como arqueaba la espalda, movía sus piernas incontrolablemente, estaba cerca del orgasmo y por más que quisiera hacerla sufrir le encantaba beber del elixir de su sexo, por eso en lugar de alejarse introdujo un dedo provocando un grito amortiguado por la mordaza.

Edward introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo masturbándola mientras que chupaba el clítoris, Bella no duro más que unos cuantos segundos para que el clímax inundara su cuerpo y aprisionara a Edward entre sus muslos.

—Cásate conmigo

Bella volvió a negar mirando la brillante barbilla de Edward residuos de su clímax, moría por bajar su mano y atraerlo a sus labios para otro beso

—Te amo -hablo Edward acariciando su desnuda cadera al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso demasiado casto para lo que realmente quería- No soy perfecto, no soy un príncipe azul que sabe cómo comportarse y lo que necesitas, soy un celoso incorregible, condenadamente posesivo, actuó antes de pensar las cosas, pero, sobre todo, soy un hombre perdidamente enamorado, voy a cometer miles de errores, pero tú y Gala son lo único que necesito para vivir, eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

Bella sonrió contra la mordaza sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, quería seguir diciendo que no y no era porque no quisiera casarse con él, sino porque quería disfrutar un poco más de sus métodos, pero después de tremenda declaración de amor.

—Tby -murmuro mientras asentía sintiendo como sus mejillas iban mojándose-

Edward soltó sus caderas y le quitó la mordaza.

—Cásate conmigo

—Por supuesto que si

Edward la beso al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella, causando el jadeo de ambos, se movieron lentamente disfrutando de su conexión, no entraría ni siquiera en sus mejores noches juntos, pero sin duda lo estaban disfrutando más que las anteriores, Edward acariciaba su pierna mientras entraba y salía de ella, así como besaba sus labios repetidamente.

Su orgasmo llego demasiado pronto para ambos, aunque eso no le quito ni una pizca de placer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Te amo Edward -suspiro Bella besando sus labios lentamente- te amo con cada parte de mi ser, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice, lamento que te haya hecho dudar de mí y que sintieras que podías ser reemplazable, nunca en mi vida encontraría a alguien mejor que tú, dudo que exista en el universo entero, eres único y la única razón por la que lo hice fue por miedo

—Amor…

—Necesito ser sincera contigo Edward -le interrumpió sentándose y cubriendo su pecho desnudo, Edward le había quitado las esposas y sacado la blusa por completo- tenía miedo de perderte, tenía tanto miedo de que encontraras a una brillante abogada que te hiciera ver que podías conseguir a alguien mejor que yo, te sentí cada vez más lejos de mí y creí que mi mayor temor se estuviera haciendo realidad, no quería perderte y no encontré otra forma de asegurarme que siguieras conmigo que usar tus celos y posesividad a mi favor.

Quise terminar con el plan de darte celos, pero cada vez que me tomabas y me asegurabas que me amabas me arrepentía y me decía que lo haría después, que solo era una faceta y que muy pronto no necesitaría celarte más, pero conforme el tiempo paso ya no supe cómo actuar hasta el día en que nació Gala, ese día, cuando saliste del departamento me odie por llevarte al límite de hartarte, tuve tanto miedo de haberte perdido por mi estúpido plan. Pero cuando tuve a Gala en mis brazos y tu aseguraste que nos amabas sobre todo decidí dejar el plan en el olvido, por el bien de Gala y de nuestra relación ya no podía seguir temiendo de algo que no pasaría porque sé que tú me amas tanto como yo te amo

—Por supuesto que te amo Bella y yo también cometí errores, pero te prometo que trabajare para no hacerte dudar de mi amor, no seremos perfectos, pero nos amamos y eso es suficiente para estar toda la vida juntos -tomo su mano y beso justo donde había puesto el anillo- tenemos toda una vida para equivocarnos y arreglar las cosas, pero sé que juntos lo vamos a logras…ahora vamos a disfrutar del resto de la noche ya que Gala está dormida y si hice bien mi trabajo no se quejará ni un poco.

—Sabía que tenías un motivo para estar tanto tiempo con ella -se burló Bella sentándose a horcajadas en las caderas de Edward- ¿Por qué decidiste pedirme que me casara contigo hoy?, Ahora no sé si sea conveniente decírtelo, pero realmente no puedo evitarlo

—¿Que es amor?

Bella sonrió y tomando sus manos las puso sobre su plano vientre.

—Estoy embarazada

—Pero... tu dijiste...tu...

—Fue un falso negativo, -hablo Edward sin soltar las manos en su vientre- las náuseas siguieron, le dije a Angela cuando vino y se ofreció a traerme una prueba aun cuando le dije que había sido negativa…me hice las dos pruebas creyendo que saldrían negativas, pero ambas tenían las dos rayitas.

Bella se rio mientras Edward comenzaba a besar sin soltar su vientre plano, la felicidad de su prometido igualaba a la suya cuando vio las dos pruebas positivas, Angela le había tenido que recordar que también estaba embarazada y no podía tener movimientos bruscos así que Bella había compartido su felicidad junto con Gala que reía ante la felicidad de su mami.

La desagradable visita de su suegra había desaparecido de su mente, aunque realmente quería ver su cara cuando le dijera que volverá a ser abuela de su hija, porque estaba completamente segura de que él bebe que crecía en su vientre era otra preciosa niña.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Hola chicas._

 _Tengo sentimientos encontrados ya que la historia llega a su fin, solo el epilogo y le decimos adiós. *llora desconsoladamente*_

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo a la historia, les agradezco a las chicas que me siguieron en cada capítulo y dejaron su review los cuales me motivaban a escribir aun cuando la universidad demandaba mucho de mi tiempo._

 _Las adoro chicas y me alegra el amor que le dieron a Bella, Edward y a Gala, nuestra pequeña gran sorpresa._

 _Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review._

 _Ya sé que me pidieron un día de Edward como papi, déjenme saber lo mucho que lo quieren en un review._

 _Besos y nos leemos en el epilogo._


	16. Epilogo

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se admiraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación.

El esperado día en el que se casarían había llegado seis meses después de que Marina naciera.

Gala había estado maravillada con el embarazo pasando su tiempo balbuceando contra la barriga cuando comenzó a crecer, Edward había tomado la rutina de acariciar la barriga en cada oportunidad que tenía. Desde recostados en la cama, sentados en el sofá viendo una película, en el auto o mientras esperaban en la fila del supermercado, Edward había estado obsesionado con el crecimiento de la barriga.

Bella había pasado por tantos momentos sentimentales, disfrutaba de su embarazo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que se había perdido de sentir crecer a Gala en su vientre, sintiendo como durante las noches se movía lo suficiente como para mantenerla despierta.

Aunque cuando tenía náuseas y agrura a las 4 de la mañana sin dejarla dormir hasta dos horas después, le alegraba no haberlas pasado con Gala.

Pero no todo era bueno en su vida, teniendo a una bebita de apenas un año que se negaba a caminar o gatear era bastante difícil llevar el embarazo, no como en las películas en donde las mamás pueden hacer de todo con la barriga y un bebé feliz en brazos.

Gala estaba en la etapa de querer pasar todo el día en brazos de Bella, con 6 meses de embarazo era cansado hacer sus actividades de la casa, y mantener entretenida a Gala lo suficientemente como para dejarla descansar. Había aprendido que dejar a Gala llorar no era tan malo, claro que la consolaba y besaba sus mejillas cuando lo necesitaba, pero ya no acudía a cualquier llamado.

Llorar solo por ya no querer estar en la alfombra no entraba como caso urgente para atender. Por eso conforme la barriga comenzaba a crecer y la fecha de parto iba acercándose, Bella acepto que no iba a poder cargar a dos niñas al mismo tiempo, menos cuando se trataba de una recién nacida que necesitaba total cuidado y una niña de casi dos que se movía sin ningún cuidado.

Gala iba a estar corriendo para cuando la bebe llegara a casa, costara lo que costara.

Así que durante una tarde con Bella de siete meses la espero en el marco de la puerta con un peluche nuevo, Gala sonrió al ver el pequeño elefante gris, estiro sus manitas, pero Bella se negó a moverse y entregárselo.

—Si lo quieres tienes que venir por el

—Amelo -protesto Gala abriendo y cerrando sus deditos-

Bella negó y lo dejo en el marco de la puerta para después ir a la cocina, quería que su bebita caminara así que ya no más la mamá que le daba las cosas en la mano. Gala tenía la suficiente fuerza en las piernas e iba a aprender a moverse por si misma.

Un proceso que le costó más trabajo del que pensó, con la barriga impidiéndole agacharse lo suficiente como para ayudar a Gala a caminar por la casa recurrió a Edward para que la ayudara, pero en lugar de hacerlo cargaba a Gala a todos lados.

—No vas a estar aquí para cargarla todo el día Edward, ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando las dos niñas lloren al mismo tiempo? No puedo tener a Gala en brazos mientras cambio los pañales de la bebe.

—Caminara en su momento Bella, solo no la presiones

—No la presiono, pero ciertamente tu nula ayuda solo dificulta el proceso, en dos meses llegara la bebe a casa y te has negado a comprar la cama para Gala, necesitamos la cuna para la bebe y tu solo me dices que aún tenemos tiempo, pero no es así, en dos meses llegara la bebe y tu no me estas ayudando a que Gala comprenda que las cosas van a cambiar.

Esa noche mientras Bella estaba en la sala intentando calmar el incontrolable movimiento de la bebe, Edward acepto que tal vez no había captado lo difícil que sería de ahora en adelante el cuidado de Gala y la bebe para Bella, no era lo mismo tener a una bebe en casa que dos.

" _Un niño es solo uno, dos son un millón"_

Al día siguiente durante su hora de almuerzo fue a una mueblería en donde compro una cama de princesa en donde Gala dormiría de ahora en adelante, los dependientes le aseguraron que la cama llegaría en unos días, solo esperaba haber escogido la adecuada para que tanto la cuna como la cama estuvieran perfectas en la habitación -su antigua oficina- que Gala compartiría con su hermana.

Cuando llego a casa con un asiento para bebes color rosa y una carriola doble, Edward estuvo complacido con hacer feliz a Bella, la cama iba a ser una sorpresa que la pondría aún más contenta, solo esperaba que a Gala también le gustara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estaba a mitad de su octavo mes, cuando ocurrió.

Gala comenzó a caminar durante una tarde en donde Bella con sus pies hinchados y acostada en el sofá descansaba, no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que Gala parada junto a ella le sonreía, no dijo ni hizo nada para no inquietarla, en su lugar aún con pies hinchados y la espalda matándola, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, Gala la siguió con pasos torpes y risas nerviosas de emoción.

Desde ese día, Gala la ponía de pie recargada contra el sofá y caminaba lentamente para que la siguiera, cuando Gala comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos aumentaba un poco la velocidad y la hacía caminar aproximadamente por una hora antes de que callera sobre su trasero cansada, Bella la levantaba de las manos y caminando la llevaba al sofá en donde la ponía en su regazo y tomándola de las manitas la hacía tocas su barriga en donde la bebe se movía incontrolablemente

—Está feliz porque caminas cielo, tu hermanita está muy orgullosa de ti

—Amo tu -murmuraba Gala besando el hinchado vientre para después bajarse de su regazo y caminar hacia sus juguetes-

Pero con Gala caminando de un lado al otro también llegaron las travesuras con los cajones y las caídas que la hacían llorar sin parar, pero solo bastaba un par de besos y apapachos para que volviera a correr por la casa, pero, aunque Bella se acostumbró a ver solo al pequeño borrón moverse de un lado al otro, Gala se negaba a caminar mientras Edward estuviera en casa, apenas la hora de su llegada se acercaba, Gala se tiraba al suelo y no había nada que la hiciera moverse de su lugar.

—Porque lo haría si sabe que tú la tomaras en brazos cuando te lo pida. – se había burlado Bella mientras cenaban.

Dos semanas y media después Edward entro a casa más temprano de lo normal, al entrar a la sala vio a Gala intentando bailar frente al televisor con la música del programa infantil, así como caminaba de un lado al otro por uno de sus juguetes, Bella que estaba en el sofá no dijo nada al verlo, Edward se quedó viéndola por lo menos durante cinco minutos hasta que Gala noto su presencia y se dejó caer al suelo y estiro los brazos hacia él.

Bella se carcajeo mientras que Edward la tomaba en brazos y besaba su mejilla.

—¿Con que te hacías la que no caminabas con Papi, he?

Gala sonrió dulcemente.

—No importa, eres mi bebita y siempre voy a estar para ti

Cómo era costumbre Gala dejo un húmedo beso en sus labios.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El 13 de septiembre Bella tuvo a su segunda hija, su perfecto regalo de cumpleaños.

Fue un momento emotivo el tener a su segunda hija en un hospital, Edward sostuvo su mano en todo momento mientras las contracciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Era la segunda vez que Bella traía una vida al mundo, pero se sentía muy diferente, al tener a Gala había tenido miedo de morir, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, el dolor fue mil veces peor y Edward no estuvo junto a ella. Justo cuando Jessica -la enfermera elegida para ayudar en el parto- puso a la niña en sus brazos lloro tanto de felicidad como de tristeza.

La bebita que había visto tantas veces en las ecografías por fin la tenía en brazos, después de tanto tiempo la tenía junto a ella, estaba tan feliz, una alegría inmensa que no creyó volver a sentir inundo su cuerpo, ver su pequeño cuerpecito y su perfecto rostro la maravillo, fue inexplicable la nueva conexión que sentía hacia su hija, solo había estado en el mundo por unos minutos y ya estaba ese amor y protección incondicional, pero de ese mismo modo se dio cuenta de que se había perdido de ese momento con Gala.

Marina -nombre que habían escogido apenas unas noches atrás- había llegado al mundo con un montón de personas rodeándola, las cuales la mantendrían a salvo y harían todo lo posible e imposible para asegurarse de que estuviera perfecta, había estado el médico para sostenerla cuando salió del cuerpo de Bella, había tenido una enfermera que la cubriera con una manta y la llevara con su madre. Pero Gala no había tenido a nadie más que a una Bella asustada, había llegado al mundo sin nadie que la sostuviera segura, no había tenido a una enfermera que se encargaría de llevarla sana y salva a su madre, Gala había estado solita sobre las mantas de la cama, por lo menos durante dos minutos no tuvo a nadie que se preocupara por su bienestar, Bella había actuado apenas su cerero registro que había tenido un bebe, pero no hubo nadie que estuviera para ella durante sus primeros minuto de vida.

Parpadeando alejo las lágrimas y beso los labios de Edward para demostrarle que estaba feliz por el nacimiento de su hija y que ningún recuerdo triste la seguiría atormentando, ahora solo pensaría en que su pequeña Gala estaba en casa de sus suegros esperando a que sus papis llegaran con su hermanita.

Bella besó la delicada cabecita de Marina antes de que Jessica se la llevara para hacer el chequeo de rutina, Edward salió para darle la privacidad que necesitaba para que la limpiaran y descansara, prometiéndole estar en el cuarto para cuando despertara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Marina llegó a casa Gala se había mostrado celosa con todo y había protestado cuando la sacaron de la cuna para ponerla en su nueva cama, Edward tuvo que aceptar que Bella había tenido razón cuando le repetía que era importante ir acostumbrando a Gala a la cama, pero ya no podían pensar en lo que debieron de haber hecho, tenían a una bebita que necesitaba la cuna para dormir y a una pequeña de dos años que se negaba a cooperar.

La primera noche había sido difícil, Marina había llorado hasta las tres de la mañana, Edward tuvo que arrullar a Gala continuamente para que siguiera durmiendo, aunque después de la tercera vez que el llanto de Marina la despertó también se puso a llorar pidiendo los brazos de Bella.

Esa primera noche en donde Gala gritaba por no poder estar con Bella pues estaba alimentando a Marina y Marina llorando a todo pulmón cada vez que le daba hambre o el pañal se le mojaba, hicieron a la pareja caer rendida a las 4 de la mañana con las dos niñas por fin dormidas, aunque Bella sabía que Marina volvería a llorar en cuestión de horas, apenas había nacido y ya demostraba lo diferente que era a Gala.

Durante el permiso que había conseguido Edward en el trabajo, juntos trabajaron para acoplarse a una nueva rutina.

Gala estaba acostumbrada a tener su siesta a medio día pero ambos decidieron cambiarla a la tarde ya que era la hora en que Marina dormía por más tiempo, los primeros días Gala estuvo molesta por no poder dormir su siesta a su hora así como lloraba cuando Bella no podía cargarla pues estaba dando de comer a Marina o le cambiándole el pañal, pero apenas Marina estaba feliz se la daba a Edward y Bella tomaba a su niñita para jugar y demostrarle que mami estaría con ella si tan solo esperaba un momento.

Se fueron acoplando a su rutina lentamente, Edward había acordado sacar la basura durante las noches, así como poner el lavavajillas durante la noche, Gala había dejado de estar celosa de su hermanita para estar completamente dedicada a ser la mejor hermana mayor de dos años del mundo, pero durante la noche Gala seguía demostrando su enoja al dormir en la cama que, aunque le encantaba jugar a ser una princesa no le agradaba ni tantito dormir ahí. Más de una vez Bella se levantó en la madrugada para encontrar a Gala durmiendo en la cuna junto a Marina, extrañamente eran esas noches en las que Marina dormía durante más tiempo, aunque cuando Bella la alimentaba Gala despertaba también queriendo leche de sus pechos, Bella no tuvo ningún problema en alimentar a Marina primero y después acostarse junto a Gala en la cuna mientras su boquita estaba pegada a su pezón.

" _Nunca nadie le dijo que ser madre de dos era sencillo"._ Ahora entendía porque ni su madre ni Esme habían querido tener otro hijo.

—Yo quelo mimir en mi cuna -había hablado Gala después de que despertara mientras Bella la sacaba de la cuna y la metía a su cama-

—Ya eres mi niña grande corazón -contesto Bella besando su mejilla- entre las dos cuidaremos a Marina quien te ama muchísimo por compartir la cuna con ella

—Tosos me aman mami

—Por supuesto que si mi pequeñita, pero tú Papi y yo estamos muy orgullosos de que nos ayudes cuidando a tu hermanita y dejándola dormir en la cuna, puedes dormir todas las veces que quieras con ella, pero es mucho más divertido dormir en una cama como niña grande

—yo glande -grito Gala emocionada para después taparse la boquita con sus dos manos- ¿cuetas cueto?

Bella asintió y acostándose junto a ella comenzó a contarle el cuento de los tres cerditos y el lobo feroz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tener dos niñas era más complicado de lo que Bella había pensado y lo era aún más cuando el permiso de Edward termino y tuvo que regresar al trabajo. Su preciosa y feliz Gala había entrado a los terribles 2 y andaba caminando por toda la casa gritando por sus juegos inventados, en ocasiones Bella acababa de dormir a Marina cuando Gala comenzaba a gritar porque Magenta -su amiga imaginaria- había decidido comenzar una guerra de juguetes, Marina despertaba llorando por su descanso interrumpido.

Bella quiso gritar y reprender a Gala, pero no podía regañarla por ser una bebita con imaginación.

—Yo no glito, es Mamenta -era su escusa cada vez que Marina comenzaba a llorar-

Pero, así como había momentos malos también estaban los buenos, los cuales eran muchos más y compensaba cualquier otra cosa.

Bella se reía cuando encontraba a sus dos niñas mirándose detenidamente con el chupete en la boca, por lo regular ya no dejaba a Gala traer el chupete durante el día, pero un niño era capaz de todo para conseguirlo, por eso más de una vez Bella vio como Gala le quitaba el chupón a Marina y se lo llevaba a la boca para después volvérselo a poner en la boca a Marina, era sorprendente como ambas se comunicaban.

Bella sabía que si le quitaba el chupete a cualquiera de las dos se desataría un llanto incontrolable y ahora veía a sus hijas compartir, aunque poco higiénico realmente no le importaba con tal de que sus dos muñecas estuvieran felices.

Pero todos esos momentos los habían llevado a donde estaban ahora, a solo unas cuantas horas de casarse y dar el último paso al resto de su vida juntos.

Había decidido usar un vestido corto color salmón entallado hasta la cintura con la falda amplía hasta la rodilla, con dos niñas no podía estar preocupándose por que el vestido se subiera y mostrara más de lo deseado. Se alisó el cabello una última vez para después girarse a ver a sus dos silenciosas hijas.

Gala jugaba con los cubos mientras que Marina estaba dormida con la boquita abierta.

—¿Cómo me veo muñeca?

Gala vio a su madre y sonriendo se puso de pie y camino hasta la orilla en donde Bella la abrazo por su cintura infantil

—Te amo mi niña -susurro Bella juntando ambas narices haciéndola reír-

—Yo te amo tu

—Yo te amo más

—Yo más te amo tu

—Yo te amo mucho, mucho más, con cada fibra de mi ser.

Gala miro giró su cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería

—Te amo tu

Bella rio y beso repetidamente las mejillas de Gala que contestaba los besos.

Edward entró a la habitación, se les estaba haciendo tarde para la cita en el registro civil, no harían una gran boda, solo los cuatro juntos como la familia que eran, además dudaba que su madre aceptara ir.

—No quiero que nuestra primera pelea sea porque perdimos la cita así que es mejor que ya nos vayamos

—Ya estoy lista y nuestra primera pelea seria porque no nos has dicho lo guapas que estamos

—Ve por el juguete que quieres llevar cielo

Gala salió de la habitación y Edward tomo a Bella en brazos posicionando sus manos en sus glúteos.

—Me muero porque las niñas duerman para poder quitarte ese condenado vestido futura señora Cullen

—Voy a conservar mi apellido y lo sabes Edward -contesto pasando sus manos por su cuello- y también estoy ansiosa por tener nuestra silenciosa y rápida luna de miel

Edward gimió sabiendo que las noches de sexo caliente y ruidoso que podía disfrutar aun teniendo ya a Gala habían desaparecido por los siguientes años.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al llegar a las oficinas del registro civil, Bella vio a su suegro sentado en la primera fila de las sillas de espera con el bebé en brazos.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante en el último año y no todas eran para bien.

Esme había enfurecido como era de esperar al enterarse del segundo embarazo, pero lo que sin duda la había hecho explotar fue ver el anillo en la mano de Bella.

Carlisle le había abrazo y deseado lo mejor, así como prometido ser un mejor abuelo, para después voltear a ver a su mujer y soltar la bomba.

Bella aún no podía creer que su siempre correcto suegro fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero bueno...el embarazo y la boda dejo de ser primordial para Esme cuando toda su atención se centró en quitarle todo a Carlisle.

Bella no podía estar en desacuerdo con el actuar de Esme cuando ella misma haría sufrir a Edward si en algún momento la engañara con alguien 20 años más joven y con quién esperaba un bebé.

Victoria era la nueva esposa de Carlisle, se había casado con ella tan solo una semana después del divorcio definitivo, Esme no pudo hacer más que quedarse con la casa, las cuentas bancarias compartidas y una muy buena pensión, ambos habían firmado el acuerdo prenupcial y por más que Esme peleo por quedarse con todo, Carlisle tenía protegidas sus cuentas y pertenencias.

Bella no le había dicho nada de la fecha en que se casarían, sus padres lo sabían y Esme también, pero Carlisle estaba ahí con la mujer pelirroja y el bebé Tyler unos meses más grande que Marina y estaba casi segura de que tampoco Edward lo había invitado.

La ceremonia fue corta pero emotiva, lo suficiente para que Gala no comenzara a desesperarse ni para que ninguno de los bebes protestara por hambre, fue simplemente perfecta.

Carlisle los invito a desayunar para celebrar su matrimonio, a ninguno se le ocurrió una forma cortes y educada de negarse, por eso 45 minutos después en un privado del lujoso restaurante, Bella repartía su tiempo en ayudarle a comer a Gala, mantener hidratada y tranquila a Marina y comer de su plato, Carlisle y Edward habían salido al área de fumadores para que, en palabras de Carlisle celebrara con su hijo su nueva vida como esposo.

Victoria siendo madre primeriza y al ser una veinteañera miraba aterrada como Bella podía dividir su tiempo, escuchando atentamente a Gala sin descuidar a Marina, aunque agradeció que Edward regresara rápidamente a su lado, Bella reconocía que Victoria era mucho más amable que Esme, pero aún se sentía rara al pensar que su suegra era una joven cuatro años menor que ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos días después Bella se encontraba al teléfono con su indignada madre que había recibido las fotos que le había mandado por correo de su boda.

—No entiendo porque adelantaron la boda -se quejó René a través de la línea telefónica- pudieron hacerla un poco más grande y tu padre y yo podíamos asistir

—No podíamos atrasarla mamá, no era prudente

—¿Por que no?

—Se me notaría la barriga

Silencio.

Silencio sepulcral fue lo que Bella escucho a través del teléfono.

—¿Estas embarazada?

—Si, la prueba de sangre dice que tengo aproximadamente 10 semanas.

—Te embarazaste apenas la cuarentena termino

—Fue decisión de ambos, aunque no pensamos que sería tan rápido.

Rene, aunque furiosa por no poder asistir a la boda, estaba aún más emocionada por ser la primera en saber que sería abuela otra vez de su tercer y último -lo dudaba- nieto.

Bella vio como Gala intentaba meterse a una de las cajas y decidió de que era momento de cortar la llamada.

—Deja que mi nieta disfrute de rayar cajas, es preferible a que lo haga con las paredes, 30 años después y aun no puedo quitar el dibujo que hiciste en la cocina… ¿Se mudaran antes de que el embarazo avance más?

—Nos mudaremos dentro de 2 meses, aún tengo mucho que empacar, Gala tiene más cosas de las que creía.

—No cargues nada pesado, estás embarazada de mi nieto

—No lo hare mamá

—Fue muy amable de tu suegro regalarles la casa

Bella bufo recordando en como después de su la comida en honor a su matrimonio, Carlisle había dicho que se iría a vivir a Irlanda de donde era originaria Victoria, así que su jodido regalo había sido darles una casa con 5 habitaciones, tres baños y un jardín trasero perfecto para que las niñas jugaran, en un seguro vecindario con un excelente distrito escolar.

—Mi padre nunca va a cambiar -había dicho Edward durante la noche después de haber hecho el amor- aunque es un excelente lugar para las niñas, solo por ellas y por ti aceptaría la casa

—Lo que tu decidas y con lo que estés cómodo, está bien para mí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward entró al departamento siendo recibido por Gala que corría hacia él solo con las bragas puestas y la cabeza blanca, no quería saber qué clase de travesura habría hecho para que Bella la dejara estar así.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Que tal te has portado hoy?

—Muuuy ben, Malinda fue quen tilo la leche.

—¿Y a caído en tu ropa?

—Si, polque intentle detenela pelo mami no me cle

—¿Dónde está mami?

—En la coshina, lavando a Malinda

Edward rodó los ojos y camino a la cocina en donde efectivamente estaba Bella bañando a Marina, la ropa blanca en una orilla decía que Gala no fue la única que recibió la leche en polvo en la ropa, el piso, aunque limpio aún tenía ciertas manchas que revelaban el caos que había sido.

—Parece que alguien si que se divirtió

—Las deje solas solo por 2 minutos -protesto Bella lavando la cabecita calva de Marina- Emily toco el timbre preguntando si podía regalarle miel para sus panqueques porque se le había acabado la suya cuando escucho el grito de Gala y el golpe del bote, no sé si estaba enojada, asustada o si quería reír al ver a las dos llenas de leche, Emily ciertamente se rio.

—Llevare a Gala a bañar -beso sus labios antes de salir de la cocina-

Si esa noche era un ejemplo de lo que le esperaba los siguientes años con tres pequeñas en casa, Edward estaba seguro que su vida junto a Bella seria jodidamente perfecta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Hola chicas!

Hemos llegado al epilogo de la historia *Sigue llorando*, muchas gracias por seguirla y compartirme sus opiniones en un review, los cuales aprecie mucho durante este tiempo.

Me alegra que les gustara el fic y semana a semana vivieran la historia de Bella y Edward superando sus errores y problemas en la relación con una pequeñita que no esperaron pero que fue la pieza fundamental que les faltaba.

Gracias por el cariño con el que recibieron este fic el cual escribí con mucho amor y placer para ustedes.

Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.

Se que no he contestado los de la semana pasada pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, prometo hacerlo en breve.

 **P.D. 1:** Si notaron que arribita dije Epilogo y no capítulo final, es porque tengo el ultimo Outtake de la historia (culpo a Gala que se me metió en la cabeza y no me dejo en paz hasta que lo escribí), así que les propongo un trato, si me dicen en un review sus teorías de lo que creen que tratara el outtake de la siguiente semana y la que más se acerque a la respuesta, se lo dejare leer 30 minutos antes de que lo suba a fanfiction.

 **P.D. 2:** Para las chicas que leen "Tres son multitud", si subiré la actualización, pero más tarde, prometo que será entre hoy domingo o el lunes por la noche, he tenido problemas con el internet de mi casa y hasta este momento ha llegado la suficiente señal (son casi las 3 de la mañana), espero que tengan paciencia.


	17. Outtake (Familia)

_**Los personajes de Twiligth no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella veía jugar a sus tres niñas, Gala al ser la mayor mandaba a sus hermanas, Cara normalmente siempre se quedaba atrás y tenían que estar recordándoles a Gala y Marina que cuidarán de ella.

Con niñas tan pequeñas el día a día de Bella era sumamente complicado.

Al entrar Gala al prescolar, Bella se veía en aprietos al subir al transporte público con 3 niñas pequeñas, en ocasiones las tres se quedaban dormidas en el bus, Bella tenía que despertar a Gala para que bajara caminado ya que tenía en brazos a Marina y Cara de dos y un año respectivamente.

Gala lloraba gran parte del camino a casa, molesta por no poder dormir como sus hermanas.

Edward le había dicho que tomara un taxi si se le complicaba tener a las tres niñas, Bella lo había mandado al carajo, no gastaría 25 dólares en cada salida con las niñas, además de que tampoco le ayudaría en nada, no iba a dejar que un desconocido taxista le ayudara a sostener a alguna de sus niñas.

 _¿En que mierda estaba pensando?_

Tener el auto era una gran ventaja, pero también un continuo reto, asegurar a las niñas en sus asientos, cuidar que las tres no estuvieran peleando continuamente para después sacarlas de sus asientos y ponerlas en la carriola, pero prefería tardar media hora acomodando a las 3 que estar en el transporte público y tener mil preocupaciones.

La carriola era una pelea de nunca acabar, Gala estaba molesta pues Bella ahora la utilizaba para Marina y Cara, y ella debía de ir caminando, no importaba cuantas veces Bella y Edward le repitieran que ahora era una niña grande y que caminaría junto a mamá, que muy pronto Marina y Cara también dejarían la carriola pues crecerían y ya no estarían cómodas. Gala seguía estando molesta, aunque su enojo duraba hasta que se le ocurría un juego que sus hermanas no podían hacer por estar en la carriola.

Los errores que habían cometido con Gala, como dejarla dormir con ellos, no incitarla a caminar y consentirla en exceso habían quedado atrás.

Marina a diferencia de Gala, había aprendido a gatear a los 8 meses, Bella creía que tener a Gala caminando de un lado a otro la había incentivado a moverse, lo confirmaba cada vez que la veía seguir a Gala con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de cumplir el año y dos meses antes del nacimiento de Cara había comenzado a caminar, Gala se mostraba enojada pues Marina caía continuamente, Bella le recordaba que era una bebita y aun no sabía correr.

Pero al intentar seguir los pasos de Gala, solo fue cuestión de días antes de que Bella las viera correr por todo el jardín trasero.

Cara seria su tercera y última bebe, lo habían hablado y estaban de acuerdo de que no iban a tener 8 hijos como Rosalie y Emmett, además Bella no se sentía capas de sobre llevar otro embarazo con tres niñas imperativas.

Bella aún recordaba el miedo que sintió al pensar que perdería a Cara, todo el embarazo iba perfecto, su bebita estaba creciendo perfectamente en la barriga.

Era un día normal, Gala y Marina estaban en el jardín jugando, Marina perseguía a Gala que corría de un lado al otro, estaba por llamarlas para que entraran a casa ya que estaba comenzando a refrescar, pero mientras se acercaba a la puerta resbalo, Gala había corrido a su encuentro seguida de Marina que al ser una bebita de un año no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Bella había calmado a Gala asegurándole que todo estaba bien, aun cuando sentía un fuerte calambre en la espalda baja.

—Ve con Marina a ver las caricaturas mientras yo utilizo el teléfono.

Gala asintió y tomando la mano de Marina se dirigieron a la sala en donde en lugar de encender el televisor comenzaron a jugar con las muñecas y peluches que aún estaban en la alfombra.

Bella se había puesto de pie con una mano en la barriga sintiendo su vientre completamente duro, Cara siempre se movía cada vez que tocaban el abultado vientre, pero esa vez no recibió la fuerte patadita,

—Dime que estas bien mi niña, dime que estas bien -susurro a su vientre acariciándolo repetidamente-

Al no sentir ni un movimiento por parte de Cara, tomo el teléfono y llamo a urgencias con sus dos niñas jugando detrás de ella, mientras que veía como un hilo de sangre iba manchando sus pantalones lentamente.

Apenas termino de hablar con la señorita de emergencias, marco el numero de la amable viejita que vivía dos pisos abajo para que cuidara a Gala y Marina, Edward estaba en el trabajo a más de 40 minutos de distancia, no era de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

Los paramédicos llegaron en menos de 3 minutos, pusieron a Bella en la camilla y la llevaron al hospital temiendo que el feto sufriera algún daño si perdían tiempo.

Cuando Edward llegó al hospital universitario 20 minutos después de recibir la llamada en donde le comunicaban que Bella había sufrido un accidente, no le dejaron entrar a la sala de parto ya que Bella había sido ingresada de urgencias a censaria.

Fueron los cuarenta minutos más largos de su vida, Rosalie y Emmett llegaron a hacerle compañía mientras esperaban noticias de Bella y Cara.

Bella sollozaba mientras los doctores hacían su trabajo, su niña no había gritado al nacer, ver su pequeño cuerpo moradito y sin signo de que estuviera respirando la había destrozado, por un momento odio la idea de haber pedido la anestesia local para mantenerse despierta durante la cesaría, pero por otro lado no quería perderse el ver a su niña en sus primeros minutos de vida en el mundo.

Alice aún estaba de espaldas a ella revisando a la bebé y dándole masajes en el pecho para ayudarla a respirar.

El débil grito hizo que Bella sollozar aún más fuerte.

—Está respirando -confirmo Alice antes de salir de la sala de parto y llevarse a la niña-

Bella como enfermera sabía que era el trabajo de Alice hacer todo lo posible para salvar al bebe, pero como mamá estaría eternamente agradecida por salvar a su pequeña.

Los siguientes días había sido un completo martirio, la cesaría había dejado más adolorida a Bella que sus anteriores partos, Edward la había ayudado en cada momento, desde llevarla al baño, hasta sostenerla mientras la llevaba a la sala en donde se encontraba Cara,

Los primeros dos días Rosalie se ofreció a cuidar de las niñas y hacer videollamadas en donde Gala y Marina pudieron conocer a su hermanita que se encontraba en la incubadora.

René tomo el primer vuelo apenas se enteró de las circunstancias por las que pasaban, se esperaba que Cara pasara el mes completo en la incubadora hasta que pudiera ganar peso o al menos comer por si sola. Bella fue dada de alta al quinto día, pero con ayuda de Rene se sintió tranquila al dejar a Gala y Marina e ir al hospital y estar junto a Cara.

A Cara se le diagnosticó Retinopatía del prematuro, Bella y Edward estuvieron junto a Cara mientras recibía el tratamiento, ambos tuvieron miedo cuando Benjamín -el oftalmólogo del hospital-, les dijo que aún seguían creciendo los vasos sanguíneos en sus ojos, les dio varias opciones de tratamiento, pero Benjamín les había aconsejado hacer la crioterapia, ya que sabía que el tratamiento con láser no era una opción para padres preocupados por su bebita recién nacida.

Bella un recordaba como Gala y Marina pasaban las tardes junto a la cuna en donde se encontraba Cara recuperándose, podían estar pequeñas, pero ellas sabían que su hermanita las necesitaba, las dos se encontraban de pie junto a la cama muy atentas y sin moverse cuando Bella estaba limpiando sus ojitos y cambiando los parches que usaba, apenas se daban cuenta de que Cara estaba bien, ambas se marchaban a jugar a unos pasos de distancia, pero a la mínima molestia volvían a ver a Cara.

Habían sido meses difíciles pero la retinopatía había desaparecido y Cara pudo llevar una vida de bebe normal junto a sus hermanas que la hacían reír a carcajadas.

No había día en el que la risa y el llanto no dieran vida a la casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella miraba el ceño fruncido de su hija mayor, ahora tenía 6 y estaba profundamente enojada porque, al buscar fotos de bebé para su proyecto de vida, encontró las ecografías de Marina y Cara, así como fotografías de los embarazos, pero por más que busco no encontró ninguna que le perteneciera.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a Bella bastantes molesta pues creía que sus papis no la querían como a sus dos hermanas.

—Mi amor, las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso

—No lo son, tú no me quieres por eso no tienes mi foto

—Claro que te quiero, pero hay otra explicación de porque no tengo fotos tuyas en mi barriga, es muy complicado de entender, cuando seas un poco más mayor te lo explicare

—Ya soy mayor, tengo 6, yo entiendo no soy peque como Marina y Cara

Bella rodó los ojos, cuando las tres se pelaban por el biberón de Cara era muy difícil creer que tuvieran diferentes edades, aunque no le iba a decir eso a su hija.

—Anda mami, dime porque no tienes fotos mías -insistió Gala-

—Tu Papi y yo no sabíamos que estabas dentro de mi barriga

—Porque no me querías -interrumpió Gala muy segura de si misma-

—Pero que cosas dices, yo te amo desde el momento en que te tuve en brazos.

—¿Entonces porque no supiste que estaba en tu barriga?, tú no me querías, por eso

Bella suspiró, era obvio que Gala no entenderías, la mayoría de las personas seguía juzgándola por no haber tenido conocimiento de su embarazo.

"Una simplemente lo sabe, es algo natural" había dicho Victoria, la esposa de Carlisle mayormente era amable, pero a veces solía ser algo perra.

Normalmente le daba igual lo que las personas pensaran, pero era su pequeña la que estaba triste porque creía que no la quería.

 _La cosa más absurda del mundo entero._

—A veces algunos bebés se esconden demasiado bien en la barriga de las mamás porque no quieren ser vistos.

—¿Entonces es mi culpa? -pregunto al borde del llanto-

—NO, no quise decir eso, quiero decir que a veces los bebés no se dejan ver porque quieren ser una sorpresa para sus papis, tú lo fuiste para nosotros.

—No entiendo

—Las mamás tienen embarazos muy distintos, tenerlas a ustedes en mi barriga fue muy distinto, ¿recuerdas que Cara tuvo que vivir en una incubadora después de que saliera de mi barriga?

—Si, la abuela Rene nos explicó que a veces los bebes nacen sin estar listos, por eso Cara tuvo que estar en incucudora y tú y papi estuvieron con ella en el hospital.

—Exacto, al igual que el nacimiento de Cara, el tuyo y el de Marina fue muy distinto, Marina nació en un hospital y tú en casa, así como sus nacimientos fueron distintos también sus embarazos.

—No entiendo mami

Bella suspiró frustrada, no sabía cómo explicarle a una niña de seis años que no sabía de su embarazo, conociendo a Gala como la conocía terminaría empeorando las cosas si se lo decía, Imaginaba perfectamente a Gala tomando sus mulecas y caminando a la puerta diciendo que se iría a vivir con sus abuelos pues Edward y ella no la querían, Gala podía a llegar a ser demasiado dramática.

—¿Sabes porque papi y yo escogimos el nombre de Gala?

—¿Por qué? -pregunto al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza-

—Porque Gala significa alegría, sorpresa, tú llegaste a nuestra vida para darnos felicidad y amor, nos hiciste dar cuenta que nos amábamos muchísimo y que una personita tan perfecta como tu nació del gran amor que nos teníamos…Tú fuiste nuestra pequeña gran sorpresa que nos llenó de una inmensa felicidad.

Gala sonrió y abrazo a Bella, el rastro del miedo de que sus papis no la querían había desaparecido por completo.

Dile a un niño que es lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida y su enojo y drama desaparecerá por arte de magia.

—Ahora ve a terminar con tus deberes de la escuela

Gala asintió y se marchó corriendo bastante feliz y emocionada.

Bella sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos para que sus otras dos hijas llegaran pidiendo saber el significado de sus nombres, no podía decirles que considero sus nombres pensando en que rimaban con el nombre de Gala.

Gala, Marina y Cara.

Debía de pensar que decirles a sus dos pequeñas que estaban entrando a la sala con sus ojitos brillando de curiosidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Edward llego del trabajo fue recibido por la alegría y energía de sus tres pequeñas, Gala y Marina hablaban a mil por hora de sus aventuras en el prescolar y la primaria, Cara solo estaba sentada en su regazo escuchando atentamente a sus hermanas esperando con impaciencia el también poder ir al prescolar, solo le faltaba un año y estaba muy emocionada.

Edward no podía decir lo mismo, su bebita estaba creciendo y aunque de las tres Marina fuera la más apegada a él, sabía que solo era cuestión de algunos años para que estuviera con Bella contándole sus secretos y pidiéndole ayuda para que la dejara salir a alguna fiesta.

Pero por el momento disfrutaría el tener a sus tres niñas solo para él.

—Mami me dijo que soy especial papi -hablo Gala al estar en la cama lista para dormir-

—Por supuesto que lo eres corazón.

—No importa que no tengan fotos mías en la barriga de mami, yo soy especial y se los diré a todos mañana en clase.

—Entonces espero que mañana no estés de malas cuando mami venga a despertarte y te diga que te apresures.

Gala sonrió con inocencia, padre e hija sabían que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Edward beso la frente de Gala antes de salir de la habitación dispuesto a ir a su habitación en donde Bella lo esperaba.

Eran las once de la noche cuando por fin se metieron a la cama, Edward abrazo la cintura de Bella. Adoptando su posición favorita para dormir.

—Creo que lo estamos haciendo muy bien -susurro Edward en su oído- creo que nunca te he agradecido

—¿Por qué?

—Por no rendirte con nosotros, pudiste terminar conmigo y conseguir a alguien que no dejara de prestarte atención, pero te quedaste conmigo, gracias por darnos una segunda oportunidad

Bella negó sonriendo y girándose para quedar frente a frente, unió sus labios a los de Edward, en un suave beso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B&E ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
